Broken Souls
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: The Destiny Islands are gone. Its survivors are Sora and Riku, now living in Traverse Town and traumatized by the event. Riku might have coped better, but Sora is no longer the saint he was: bitter, depressed, and angry for his life so far. Their paths have changed, but they shall find Destiny is never left to chance. I REWROTE LOST BOYS SAGA WOO ALL 3 RIGHT HERE NOW IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

A boy, wearing clothes obviously threadbare and baggy, started climbing a ladder. The spindly thing ran up the side of a set of apartments in the warmly colored, neon strewn town, it worn state suggesting many had used it before.

The boy couldn't have been older than fifteen, with his caramel spikes hanging in front of his tired blue eyes. At first glance he looked like an ordinary teen, but closer inspection revealed an age and weight to him that signified he had grown up long before a proper time.

His jacket was black, long sleeved and too light for the weather, with white on the edges, with an equally black shirt underneath. Except for the stylized emblem, a heart that looked to be covered in thorns or barbed wire, that was a serene white against the darkness. His jeans were dark blue, and held against his thin frame by a well used belt. The shoes he wore looked almost clown like, with the way they ballooned out at the end and the vibrant shade of yellow that dominated about half of them.

The young man then pulled himself onto a narrow pathway and began walking, letting out frosty puffs of breath in an effort to keep his hands warm. The fingerless gloves he wore did little to keep out the cold. After walking to the very end of the precarious walkway, he pulled up to a shabby door and attempted to open it.

He cursed, finding it was locked and his roommate hadn't come home yet. Continuing to mutter, he reached behind a set of garbage bins and pulled out a threadbare blanket used for these situations, wrapped it around himself, and sank against the graffiti covered wall.

"Riku of all the days...! Ugh! I hate winter..." He grumbled, trying to keep himself warm in the chill. He especially payed attention to his hands:

Get frostbite, lose use of his hands. Lose that, and lose half, or more, of the income he and his friend gathered. He forced his train of thought to stop there. Becoming homeless was not an option he wanted to relive.

"Stupid winter and its dumb coldness..." He said as he continued to rubs his hands and curse himself and his partner for their lives. It didnt help that today wasn't a good day in his memory, and it never went well.

Deciding there was no use fighting the cold, he closed his eyes, focusing on memories of his younger days... When things were rosy, filled with sunshine and friends. He felt nostalgic, wistful, longing for the islands he had called home for his first four years of life. Imaginary laughter started ringing in his ears, he could almost feel the sunshine, smell the salty air... But the dream slowly descended into a nightmare, his beloved home starting to fall apart. He started shivering violently, reliving everything he loved being torn away from him-

"Is it really that cold out here?" A quiet, thoughtful voice innterrupted him. The boy opened his eyes to see his companion standing over him. His friend was a year older than him, but he could've appeared even more aged: his hair was stark white. His skin was paler, and his eyes were teal rather than blue. His clothes were the same: black jacket and jeans, but they were a better fit, and the jacket's collar huddled around his neck. The boy noticed his friend shivering as the taller teen said "It's really not that cold..."

"Who said it was cold, Riku?" The boy stood as his roommate unlocked the door. It wasn't much warmer inside, but at least it was warm-er. Riku laughed darkly "Oh, so it's not the cold you were thinking of, Sora?" Sora only brushed past him, not saying anything. He instantly flopped onto a broken couch they moved from the dump, burying his face in a homemade pillow and refusing to move.

Riku walked after him, closing and locking the door behind him without a word. He then mode into the small kitchenette they had and began scraping together a suitable meal.

Silence passed for serveral moments before Riku said "You know you're gonna need to eat at some point."

A muffled, angry response came "I don't care."

"Hmm, I actually bothered to make something nice." Riku continued goading Sora into eating.

"I'm just gonna sit here and starve myself to death."

"That's a pretty slow one, ya know."

"Better than those damn Heartless." Riku thought about this response for a moment, then said

"Funny, I figured you'd want to go down in battle."

Sora sounded less angry and more... Sad. "I'm fine with anything as long as it not the Heartless."

"Why? At least with Heartless you have the mercy of it being quick." Riku started portioning out tonight's meal: some Raman and chicken, nothing fancy.

Sora's voice getting louder signaled that he had finally given up stuffing his face into a pillow "How the hell is it quick?!"

Riku winced slightly, then responded "It's faster than starving."

"Oh, have you forgotten what makes a Heartless kill you?" The sadness in Sora's voice waned again, being replaced with bitter sarcasm "Gee, maybe it's the fact that they rip out your heart, eat it, and turn you into a Heartless as well."

"..."

"Exactly Riku! Even if it's quick at first, you'd still have years where you wandered as a despicable creature that no one loved or respected, with your only source of food trying to kill you every moment, and no shelter whatsoever. The only way you'd truly die would be if a Keyblade weilder like you or me came along and ended your suffering!"

Several more tense moments passed. Sora then said "I'm gonna go to our room-"

"Not before having dinner you aren't." Riku grabbed Sora's hand and practically dragged him to the table. Sora resisted, but moments later he was picking at his meal glumly. Riku noted that his friend's mood wasn't improving, and said "Well I have some good news,"

"Not interested..." Sora sighed.

"Cid's place got broken into-"

Sora paused, then snapped "How the hell is that good?!"

"It was a Heartless-"

"Even worse!"

"It's been happening more and more often, so he hired me to take care of the problem."

Sora once again stopped. "Wait... Like, every day, take care?" He asked with a numb sense of hope.

Riku nodded enthusiastically.

"...A steady job...?"

Another nod.

"Oh my God I'm gonna hug Cid next time I see him." Sora said, a ghost of a smile lingering of his face. Riku, having already finished, went to the freezer "I guess since you're gonna starve yourself, I'll just have to eat all this celebratory ice cream by myself!"

Sora's jaw dropped when Riku pulled out two Sea-Salt ice creams. "No way!" He gasped. Then he tried to grasp the special treat, squirming around Riku in an attempt to reach his prize "Just gimme it already!"

"Not until you finish up."

Sora sat back down and began eating as fast as he could. Which began slowly, as the meal had already cooled, tasting not quite as good as it could have been. "Eurgh, forgot how nasty this tastes when you let it sit."

"Well that's your fault." Riku smiled, knowing Sora was becoming more amicable, more like his old self-

There was a knock at the door. Riku was about to go answer it when Sora pushed himself away from the table, opened the door, and said irritably "What do you... Want?"

The two travelers that met his gaze were quite unexpected. An anthropomorphic dog and duck, to be precise. The duck was short, looking just about as grumpy as Sora usually was, while the dog had one hand in the air, obviously being the one who knocked, and looking rather gentlemanly.

"Oh, um, me and my friend Donald were just wondering if we could stay here for the night. Are your parents okay with that-?"

Riku winced as Sora yelled "What, do you think I can't-mph!" Riku had quickly walked over and placed his hand over Sora's mouth "Of course you two can."

They smiled as Riku ushered them inside. Sora, meanwhile, threw dagger glares at him. Riku payed no mind and said a cheerily as he could "It's not much, but it's shelter enough to live in."

"Thanks... Uh, what's yer name?" The dog said, realizing he hadn't asked for it.

"I'm Riku, and my partner here is Sora."

The duck finally spoke, raspy and just barely legible enough to understand "I'm Donald and he's Goofy. Are your parents around or are you two living on your own?"

Sora violently twitched, then said in a flat, furious voice "They're DEAD."

Both Donald and Goofy blinked, then said "Oh..." quietly. Riku noted Sora's behavior taking another dip, and he said "Sora, you can leave if you want."

Sora instantly left, a slam later signaling that he had retired to his room.

"Gwarsh, we didn't mean to bring anything up." Goofy said, apologetic.

"He could at least hold his temper." Donald added a little too callously.

Riku shrugged "It's the 11th anniversary. He's normally grumpy and bitter, but it usually escalates a little today." Riku frowned, looking tired "He really used to be a sweet kid. Always smiling, always happy, always laughing and curious..."

Riku trailed off in a sigh, realizing just how far Sora had fallen.

"If ya don't mind me askin'," Goofy began reluctantly "what exactly happened?" Donald elbowed him soon after, but Riku shook his head "It's alright. We haven't been able to really get it off our chests because there's been no one to talk to except ourselves."

He took a deep breath "So, the whole mess began 11 years ago..."

* * *

LOOK WHO FINALLY GOT AROUND TO REWRITING THIS :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sora, lying down on his creaky bed, couldn't help but hear Riku's muffled voice as he began explaining things to Donald and Goofy. He shifted some, trying to block out the conversation with the squeaks.

'Couldn't get it off our chests' my ass... Sora thought, I'VE been able to move on...

Only because you shove it away. A smaller part of him said.

Sora folded his hands behind his head and stared at the wall. On it was a small calendar that said "_ days without attempting suicide." With an inappropriate smiley next to it. The blank was filled in with 14, but looked worn down from being erased over and over. Sora sighed, knowing that Riku had made that for him years ago. He had never gone beyond one month, so he didn't know why he kept it up. It's still there, and it shoves back... the small part piped up again.

Sora made sure that Riku was preoccupied, and then held out his hand. A key shimmered into its grip with a small ping. He felt himself starting to fight with his own urges:

Just ram it into you!

But what would Riku think?

Screw Riku! He doesn't care anymore either!

He does...!

Where's the proof?!

He still looks out for me...

And how is that proof? For all you know, he could be dead tired of taking care of a whiny brat like you!

But...

Sora felt a few tears roll over. He dismissed the Kingdom Key without another thought and rolled over again. He didn't like crying, not one bit, and yet he found himself shaking out a few quiet sobs. NOTHING had gone right since he was four. He had been starving, lost, homeless, exhausted... Every night he wondered what was the point of living. He felt himself drift away 11 years...

...

A sweet, innocent little boy was running down a sandy beach.

"R-Riku! Wait...!" He giggled, trying to beat his friend, who was already close to the bridge they had deemed the finish line.

"Too slow Sora!" His friend laughed back as he crossed the threshold. Sora arrived soon after, panting "Oh come on Riku! I was just going easy!"

Riku chuckled "Just like yesterday?"

"Well I just like going easy on you!" Sora snapped, trying to find an excuse. "Besides, you can't- huh? Riku what's wrong?" Sora followed his friends gaze to find two young men.

One of them was the very personification of dark, with a body suit of what looked like black muscle covering him head to toe. His head was hidden in a helmet of dark, smoky glass. He was pressing what looked like a set of chained gears against the other boy he held in his grip.

The other boy could've been the same age, around fifteen or so. His hair was a bright gold, spiked upward with bangs almost, but not quite, covering his blue eyes. He wore clothes that looked a little strange to be on the islands, consisting of a jacket, vest, long pants, and various bits of green, blue, and brass colored armor. He looked stern, but worry crept at the edges of his expression. He was a personification of light, rather then darkness.

"Listen here, punk," the dark boy began "we're going to forge the X-Blade wether you want to or not."

The light boy squirmed a little, saying "I told you I'm not fighting!"

"Hey." Riku said, causing both of the boys to turn their heads "What are you doing?"

The light boy tried to say something, but the dark boy beat him to it "Were just having some big boy fun. Run along now, nothing to see here."

Riku shook his head "It doesn't look like he's having fun." He pointed to the light boy. The dark boy sighed, and snapped "Just go off and play with your dumb friend there, okay?!"

"Hey!" Sora yelled back, but Riku held up his hand to silence him.

"Go get your dad, okay?" He said softly.

"Riku what about-"

"Go get your dad, Sora. I'll keep an eye on these two."

"Okay."

Sora rushed off to get his father, too busy wondering about how he got insulted to worry about Riku. I'll show them I'm not stupid! He thought just as he reached his father.

"Hey dad! There are these two weird kids who are playing some weird game next to the bridge!" Sora said. At first his father didn't pay complete attention, saying "That's nice, Sora. How about you make some new friends-"

"One of them was really mean and called me stupid!"

Sora's father patted his head, saying "You're not, Sora, you're a very bright young man-"

"Then theres the guy who's up against the wall and looks really scared-"

At that point Sora's father realized what his son was trying to say, and started rushing over. "Thank you for telling me Sora." He said hurriedly. Sora followed, asking "Why are you rushing, dad?"

"Because they're not playing." Was his only response.

Sora's father instantly bellowed "Oy! Break it up you two!"

The dark boy backed away, but kept his odd little sword pressed against the light boy. "What do you want?" He sighed.

"What are you doing treating him like that? Now put that thing down." Sora's father sounded furious.

The dark boy sighed, then once again directed his attention on the light boy "You know, this doesn't concern you-" the light boy suddenly swung at him with another funny looking sword(was he holding that a few seconds ago?), then took the opportunity to scramble down the beach.

The dark boy, after pausing in confusion, suddenly growled and dashed after the other boy yelling "GET BACK HERE VENTUS!"

The light boy(apparently Ventus, but Sora wasn't sure because it was such a weird name)heard the yell, and looked behind him. His stern composure had crumbled, and he looked terrified. He turned back around, continuing to run. The dark boy leapt at his prey, and Sora yelled "HEY! BEHIND YOU!"

The light boy turned around completely, pausing for only a second before rolling away. The dark boy's blade dug into the sand where he was moments later. The light boy held out his sword in defense as the dark boy began slashing at him, using clouds of what Sora could only label as darkness.

"Come on!" Sora yelled encouragingly "You can take him-!"

"Stop it right now!" Sora's father disagreed "There are children on this island!"

The light boy faltered. He then cried out in pain as the dark boy slashed open his side. Blood started marring the white sand. "Come on...!" Sora whispered "Come on you can win!"

Soon, the two boys were growing tired, Sora, his father, and Riku still not seeing a safe opportunity to go home. The fight was lingering too close to the docks to risk a break for their small boat.

"Come on Ven, it's not that hard to merge with me and make the X-blade!" the dark boy said in almost insane laughter.

"Dad," Sora said softly "He's starting to scare me."

Sora's father patted his shoulder "He scares me too."

The light boy, panting, tired, worn, saw the small, scared group. He looked so regretful. He suddenly latched his blade with the dark boy's, looking resolute. "You're not touching them Vanitas! The only real place for the X-Blade to be forged is the Keyblade Graveyard and you know it!"

The dark boy only shook his head "So what if a tiny world like this gets destroyed? It's just one loss-" the light boy suddenly grabbed him, a light forming between the two

"If you're not gonna care, then I'm gonna have to take you with me!" His cry became louder and more anguished moments later. Sora wasn't sure of what was going on, but it sounded like the boy was definitely hurting badly from this encounter. Sora eventually turned away, finding the light too bright to look at.

When he turned back, it was only the boy. A storm was forming, winds picking up to hurricane strength in only seconds. Sora's father picked up a large pice of driftwood, and said "Sora, you and Riku get out of here." Riku nodded, and rushed off.

Sora remained.

"But dad-" Sora's father turned around, looking stern and shaking his head "It's not gonna be safe for you for awhile. Go with Riku-" he was suddenly cut short.

Sora felt numb as his father's blood splattered onto him. The sword blade lodged in his father's chest vanished with a wet sound, and he fell forward.

"Dad...?" Sora whispered before looking up to find the boy psychotically grinning at him. His eyes were golden now, and cold.

"Aww! Blood looks so cute on you!" He crooned mockingly with two jarring voices. Sora didn't know what to do:

His body said run.

His heart said stay.

His mind was silent.

The boy raised the sword in his hand, but paused before bringing it down. His eyes became blue again, and remorseful. He stared at the blood on his sword and on Sora, then quickly dropped to his knees, reaching out to hold the boy. Sora flinched away.

"No, no wait! I don't have much time to explain!" The boy said hurriedly. The only reason Sora stayed was because he felt so much sadness coming from the boy. He was scary, with two voices, and his other eye starting to turn golden, but Sora stayed so he cold at least help ease the sadness.

"Can you do a few things for me?!" Sora nodded

"Okay then, first, at least hold this for just a second." The boy held out his sword. Sora reluctantly grasped it, feeling the power that steadily throbbed in it. It was too heavy, and he accidentally let the blade dig into the boy's shoulder. He winced, gasped a little, then gently took the sword back. For some reason unknown to Sora then, the heat and power that came from it didn't leave.

The boy then asked "That other boy, the one with the white hair... Riku was it?" Sora again nodded numbly "He's your friend right?" Another nod "Whatever happens, stay by his side. Don't leave him, okay?"

"...O-of course..." One eye was completely gold, the other about halfway.

"And the last thing." The boy started backing away, clutching his head with one hand

"Run. Get out of here."

Sora complied fully to that one, scrambling away the moment he began the word 'run'. He yelled- no, screamed for Riku, trying to find his friend. He thought he heard more yells behind him, and he looked back.

The boy was saying something, and Sora couldn't understand what- He bumped into Riku...

...

Sora halted the memory there. He focused on what the boy was saying, moving his lips silently in an attempt to understand what he had said. It didn't take long.

"'I'm sorry'..." He said quietly. Rather than feeling relief, he felt anger explode inside of him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it...!" He hissed "Sorry doesn't bring back my life!" He stood from his bed, starting to pace. His Keyblade appeared in his hand, as it always did when he was mad.

He was feeling fury well up inside of him, and he couldn't contain it much longer.

...

"So when we got back together, we headed to our secret grotto. It looked like we were gonna be stuck there but..." Riku trailed off briefly. He held out his hand, Keyblade appearing in it

"These appeared, we each got one, and they guided us here. To Traverse Town."

Donald and Goofy stared at the Keyblade in Riku's hand for a moment before Goofy said "See Donald? I knew we should've come here! Gwarsh, King Mickey's gonna be so excited! Two more Keyblade wielders!"

"T-there's more than just us...?" Riku asked, a little stunned. Goofy nodded "Yep, our King, His Majesty Mickey Mouse, sent us out to lotsa different worlds to search for people like you and Sora."

"Well, to help with the Heartless too, but mostly to find people who can wield the Keyblade so we can train them properly to better cope with the Heartless." Donald added.

Riku asked "So... You're gonna take us away from here? A good home, and such?" They nodded. Riku sank back in his chair, wondering why Sora decided to skip this conversation-

There was a crash from their room. Riku didn't bother to say 'excuse me', he just scrambled away from the table, running. "Sora!" He opened the door to find Sora wrecking their room, looking furious, sad, lost. Sora charged at him in misguided wrath, but Riku quickly and easily disarmed him and wrapped him in a gentle hug.

"No Sora, shhh...shhh... Everything is perfectly okay..." He whispered, stroking Sora's hair while the broken teen sobbed and moaned gibberish. Mostly concerning what had happened, how he was scared, lost, alone. "Bud, everything is perfectly okay-"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes, yes it is, calm down Sora..." Riku noticed Donald and Goofy standing in the doorway, and he backed away slightly "Hey Sora, I'm gonna have to go talk with some people who are going to help us, okay?"

Sora snuffled like a child "Don't leave me Riku-"

"I'm not leaving you, I'll be right over there, okay?" Sora nodded, and Riku walked over to Donald and Goofy to explain

"We both don't know what happens. Just... something from our past is brought up and it triggers some kind of other mental state. He becomes violent and childish and depressed, and we just don't know why it happens."

Donald and Goofy watched Sora, who stood unsteadily, tears flowing down his cheeks, sobs being the only other sound in the room.

"This... Won't affect anything... Right?" Riku asked uncertainly. Donald looked at Goofy, who looked back. They both shook their heads. "A little therapy should help. King Mickey is a very accepting person. He would still accept you both and would make sure you were taken care of."

Riku smiled a little more, knowing a whole new chapter was opening for him and Sora.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora had recovered from his mental breakdown, and was now staring at the vast reaches of space from the cockpit of a strange little ship Donald and Goofy called the Highwind. He didn't like how black and bleak it was, even with the dottings of the stars of other worlds. It made him feel more alone and small than he already felt.

He felt a stirring of light in his heart for the first time in ages: SOMETHING was finally going RIGHT. But... he was scared of that light. So used to facing the darkness of disappointment that this light of hope scared him. Something was going to happen, something was going to go wrong-

"Lighten up Sora," Riku playfully punched his shoulder "It's not that bad! You look like you're seeing dead people or something."

Sora smiled for only a second.

Goofy looked behind him and said "C'mon, Sora. This ship runs on happy faces! 'Sides, yer gonna love Disney Castle!"

Sora muttered "Happy faces, huh?" then made a grin that looked a little more psychotic than happy.

Riku shrugged to Donald and Goofy, not really saying anything, but clearly apologizing for the lack of exercise in Sora's facial muscles. Goofy and Donald just smiled back, each giving a small thumbs up.

...

After showing Sora and Riku basic drills, Goofy decided they were more than ready for the advanced stuff. Near-perfect replicas of almost any battle situation: swarms of Shadows, Large Bodies and Soldiers, even Dustfliers. Sora and Riku couldn't help but appreciate how Goofy actually knew what he was doing with this kind of thing... Occasionally.

He stuck to his namesake, needless to say.

"Okay then, let's kick it up another notch-" Goofy began before he was interrupted by a female voice

"Uncle Goofy! You're back!" Sora and Riku turned to find a girl around their age running to them.

Her hair was a beautiful ruby red, with sapphire eyes to complement. There was a set of necklaces around her neck: a small white bead and a much larger blue stained glass star. She had a short-sleeved jacket on, white with gold borders and hood, with a white dress underneath that ended at mid-shin with a deep blue wave trim. She had on a pair of blue shoes, with slightly dirty white soles and a small hidden-Mickey buckle. She tackled Goofy, smiling warmly "You're back!"

Sora didn't know what was wrong with him. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty, hear everything in her melodious voice, feel the light that radiated from her heart. She tugged at his heart and demanded its attention. He then felt his eyes narrowing at her. She was ANNOYING.

The girl extended her hand with a warm smile "Hi, I'm Kairi!"

Riku noticed Sora staring at Kairi. There was a vague look of love that crept below his hardened glare. The funny thing about that glare was it was the look Sora got when he wanted something.

Riku then accepted Kairi's hand. He was about to introduce them when Goofy beat him to it "This here is Sora and Riku, Kairi."

Kairi shook Riku's hand a little more exuberantly "Okay then, we can start being friends right now, Sora-" she noticed Sora still looking morose and redirected her train of thought "Oh, I almost forgot about you Riku!" She then grasped Sora's hand, the boy jolting at her warm and gentle touch. "We can be friends too! We can all be our own little circle-"

"Um, Kairi?" Riku began.

"Yeah Sora?"

"Um, I'M Riku. He's Sora."

Kairi blushed, and hastily apologized "Sorry! it's just Goofy introduced you in that order and I just supposed-"

"It's alright."

"-and Sora is such a happy sounding name and you seem so much nicer-"

"Hey! I can be nice!" Sora quipped "I just need more motivation than others!" Kairi stared at Sora for several seconds, then shrugged her shoulders. "Well I guess you can. Every one has at least a sparkle of light in their heart."

Goofy interrupted them, saying "Say, Kairi have you been working on your cartwheels?" Kairi nodded, demonstrating by quickly cartwheeling back to Goofy "Mom says I've really improved!"

Sora grumbled "Dodge rolls are better." Riku lightly slapped him.

"So do Sora and Riku... Do they train with me too?" Kairi asked. For the first time her peppiness faded. It was brought right back up when Goofy agreed. "Okay then, I want to spar with Sora!" She summoned her Keyblade, a flowery and frail looking thing.

Sora laughed "Excuse me, but you're still working on cartwheels of all things!"

Kairi started turning as red as her hair.

"Gwarsh Kairi, they're a little advanced-"

Sora summoned his Keyblade and got ready for an easy fight "Fine, if you like disappointment." Riku held him back "Sora she's-"

He suddenly let go as Kairi charged, yelling "En Garde!" Her attacks were more light than Sora's, but they were also more precise, hitting points on Sora's body that almost caused him to lose his footing.

"My dad taught me fencing!" she boasted.

But Sora had the advantage of being able to spot Kairi's tells, knowing when and where she would attack just by how she moved and what she said. Not to mention his experience vastly outweighed hers.

Eventually, Kairi retreated, Sora taunting "What? You admitting you're not good enough?!"

Kairi, who was about to give up the fight, whirled around in tranquil fury, pointed her Keyblade at Sora, and said calmly "Sparkga."

Sora blinked, not comprehending until crystals of light started assailing him. He started running then, finding that Kairi's strength wasn't in strength itself, it was in magic. BOY was it in magic.

"Kairi!" Goofy cried, sounding angry "You know it's only classes with Donald you're allowed to use spells in combat! Call it off right now!"

Kairi, still looking quite annoyed, dismissed her Keyblade in a shower of light, the projectiles chasing after Sora vanishing as well. Panting, Sora glared at her "That was uncalled for."

"Your entire attitude is uncalled for." Kairi said, although her anger had been replaced with something else. Sora took the change in tone as pity, and he snapped "I don't need any of your sympathy!"

"You need love, that's for sure," Kairi said back, staying calm.

Sora became completely red, and he yelled "OH SO YOU THINK I NEED LOVE HUH?!" everyone was staring at the two now. Sora continued "LOVE IS WHAT GETS YOU KILLED OUT THERE! THE BAREST SYMPATHY EVEN A SHADOW KNOWS HOW TO EXPLOIT!" Riku took a step forward

"Sora calm down-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Kairi gently walked forward "You need help-"

"OH SO YOU THINK I'M CRAZY NOW?!" Sora was growing hysterical, on the brink of another mental collapse.

"No, but-" Kairi said before Goofy gently took Sora aside

"Ya know, how about you go get some time to yourself. There's a garden in the courtyard that's perfect." He suggested. Sora was trembling, with wrath or sadness no one was certain, but he nodded, shouldered his Keyblade and quickly walked towards the courtyard.

"I'm sorry," Riku turned to Kairi "We've had it rough, and Sora has-"

"Taken it a lot harder than you, am I right?"

Riku blinked "How did you-?"

"Kairi's a Princess Of Heart," Goofy explained "not a drop of darkness in her heart, but all the light and empathy one could need."

She nodded "Yeah, my dad's been training me on my abilities the past few years. I can tell what you're feeling if I really focus..." she trailed off uncertainly, gazing at the exit Sora had taken. "That's not the way to the gardens, I think I'll go help him."

From the way she said it, it was a little more than that.

* * *

And this is where I start changing things. Also, I've decided to keep all three under one new name (as you may have noticed) I realized (thanks to a lovely reviewer) after finishing the whole thing that Sora and Kairi were very "let's fall in love in one chapter out of a 50-something chapter saga even though we just met :D"


	4. Chapter 4

Sora quickly walked through the large, mostly empty halls. He was confused, torn between heartache and hatred. Kairi had seen the hurt in his heart, she had seen his weakness. It didn't take much thought to feel that piercing gaze. He didn't like it, it made him feel vulnerable.

He looked around and realized he was lost. But he didn't mind, he just wanted to sort away the anger and depression that had started bursting from him. Or maybe he just wanted to mope, like he'd always done. He turned around then back the way he was heading: maybe Riku would help him, or maybe he wouldn't.

He heard a reedy laugh around the corner. Curious, the glanced to find Donald with another duck around his age(whatever that was).

"Oh Daisy, you always know how to make me laugh." He said, leaning over to kiss Daisy on her cheek.

Sora turned away and resumed his route to finding the courtyard. Jealousy, wrath, and envy boiled in his stomach. He didn't completely know why, but one thing for sure was that everything that had happened to him was surfacing and adding weight to the air around him. He slashed out at nothing, trying to vent his anger. He knew he didn't need another breakdown-

"There you are, Sora!"

Sora glanced behind him to find Kairi running down the hall. He rolled his eyes and sighed "I'd like to be alone." Hoping she would stop. Her pace only quickened "I want to help you!"

"I don't need your help! I need to be alone!" She was getting close now, so Sora started a light jog.

"That's the problem! You're not letting any love into your heart-"

Sora almost completely turned around in anger, but he snapped back "I don't need it! Now just leave me alone already!" And he sprinted down the hall, finding the courtyard shortly after he had lost Kairi.

He didn't stop in the open air, he headed for the clumps of flowery bushes that signaled a secluded spot. He didn't care what they were, he just wanted silence, solitude. Everything was bubbling up: lost home, lost lives; each of his losses sprung up from his footsteps like splashes. They arrived, seemed to vanish, but left ripples among his mind.

Finally winded, he leaned against a bench, finding himself surrounded by pale blue roses. The scent was overwhelming, but he wanted it like that, a good distraction. He took staggering breaths, trying to calm down, trying to stem the flow of his tears. A dark, demented rhyme rose from the suppressed and lost child in him:

_Bloody daddy,_

_Screaming mommy,_

_The islands are all gone._

_No friends,_

_No home_

_Tummy's always hungry-_

He stopped himself from finishing. He collapsed onto the bench, finding that in his confusion he had gripped a rose stem and pulled it off. His hand was bleeding from the thorn wounds he didn't notice. The serene blue was starting to get marred by rusty, brownish red. He leaned over, putting his face in his free hand, trying hard to keep himself from breaking.

But he did, and he began sobbing quietly. He whispered out small cries for home, how he wanted life to just take a 180. Blubbering like the broken child he was.

He became almost completely quiet when he heard Kairi calling for him, but he still couldn't keep himself from making just enough noise for Kairi to find him. Her cries stopped, but that was all he noticed.

Until he felt two arms gently wrap themselves around him.

His normal train of thought said to resist, to shove her away, to get away from her. Yet another rose, saying to allow his sadness out, let it run away so he could be free of its burden. He followed both half way: pushing Kairi off of him, and only stopping his tears.

"You don't need to shove me away." She said, sounding hurt.

"I don't need your help." Sora replied half heartedly.

Kairi was silent for a few moments, then she noticed Sora's hand. It now had a small pool of blood. "Oh, you were hurt on the roses-"

"I'm fine." It came out bitter. Sora wasn't sure if it was just as bitter as he wanted it or not. All he was aware of was the pain the racked his heart and body and Kairi trying to worm in to help. "I've felt worse..."

"Well if you're in pain, it's not fine, is it?" Kairi inched closer.

"Just stop trying to help me!" Sora snapped at her. He hated her light, her optimism. She was a goody two shoes who didn't know how to help him, and there was no point in her bothering him like this.

Kairi inched back to where she was, and they sat together, staring at the scenery around them in harmonious silence. Occasionally she would point out something, and Sora would look the other way. After a while, when the sky was turning its dusky twilight shades, Kairi gently clasped the hand that Sora held his rose in. He quickly pulled it away, but moments later Sora felt his hand grow warm and soft feeling, but it waned as fast as it had come.

"There's a little lesson my dad taught me when I was little, about these roses." She began, moving closer again and turning herself to him. Sora scooted away while she held up his hand with the blood-stained rose, continuing "Imagine that our lives are a rose. It can be beautiful, it can be sickly, it all depends on how we, the gardeners, care for them." Sora took the words in, watching Kairi delicately take the rose from his hand and twirl it around. "You can't stop it from having thorns, but you can prune them. Sometimes you can't prevent it from getting sick, but you can heal it. If you put enough work into it, you get a beautiful, rich, and lovely rose." She stopped twirling it and moved her gaze into Sora's eyes. Only briefly though, she glanced away with a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Well what if you can't prune it? What if you don't have the medicine to heal it?" Sora asked, sounding contrastingly hard. He pulled away his hand "Sometimes you get a rose planted in the worst of places."

"Then you have two options. One, let them stay. Or two," Kairi set the rose aside and held Sora's hands "let someone help."

Sora sat there, confused by Kairi's insistence on trying to help ease his suffering. She then smiled a little, encouraging him to let it all out.

Sora decided to stare at one of her necklaces: the blue star made of glass and pewter. He had never really payed attention to it until now. Something about that star was uncannily familiar-

He winced, a headache starting to arise. It seemed to question why he was feeling care for A-Kairi. Why was he feeling love for her? He then roughly stood, and walked away without a word.

_I don't need her help, I don't need her to care for me. I'm alone and that's just how I like it._

_..._

_right?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sora found Riku, and they both traversed the halls for their room. It took awhile, but after Kairi helped them they found it very easily.

"Okay, um, goodnight." She said a little uncertainly. Riku smiled "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess- Sora aren't you going to say something?!" She sounded a little annoyed when she noticed Sora not even acknowledging she was there.

Sora collapsed on his bed, and instantaneously sighed "Wow, what a bed!" He didn't even acknowledge her.

Riku waved Kairi away and followed. He flopped down on the poofy bed, and finding the soft, downy, and warm material to be a great comfort. "See? I told you wasn't so bad here. Goofy said tomorrow after we meet King Mickey-"

"What kind of a name for a king is that?!" Sora grumbled angrily.

"-and have some magic lessons with Donald. Day after that, we start patrolling worlds."

After snuggling down, he then decided to help Sora sort out some feelings "Say, did you actually listen to Kairi?"

"Not really."

Riku was silent. He'd hoped maybe Sora would have some change of heart, maybe find a girl he'd like. Love fixed a lot of things, right?

Riku heard him mutter some more, and he warned his friend "If you decide to commit suicide by pillow, I'm gonna bring you back just to kill you."

...

Kairi sighed, leaning against her pillow, covered in her light pink and gold nightgown with her legs crisscrossed in front of her. She closed her eyes, trying to sink into her feathers pillows and ignore everything else, just like her father had taught her. When she found she couldn't, she touched her necklace. The blue star, and a gift from her father.

The voices of other hearts quieted.

She then took deep breaths, making her mind and heart a void. Not a bad void, but a warm, welcoming one. She could 'see' other hearts scattered among the castle, and feel what their owners felt. It was blurry, but a good general idea of the state of the castle was peace and comfort.

She then reached out, and 'picked up' a heart. Daisy. She felt warm, content, happy. Donald was home, he was home safe and sound. She also felt Donald's, and he was just the same. She moved on, letting the two rest. She checked on Goofy, he was fine.

She picked up her mother's heart, finding that the sad, lonesome tone had brightened considerably. Her heart was bright and hopeful and full of faith and happiness. Kairi knew exactly what this meant, and her eyes snapped open in surprise.

Dad was coming home!

Smiling widely, she glanced at her nightstand. There was a picture, consisting of her on her knees with two anthropomorphic mice, both she held in a close hug.

Her parents, their majesties Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

Well, not exactly...

She knew she was adopted, but there wasn't really any other term she knew to call them besides her parents. She fell into this world as a falling star, and the entire kingdom lovingly accepted her as their princess. The only sad thing about this was that she could barely remember anything of her home world.

A story she loved to hear over and over...

A castle, big, complex and ominous...

It hurt her head to remember anything more than that.

She then decided to stop exercising her empathy, and she took off her charm to examine it. It was a five pointed star crafted out of pewter and glass, deep blue at the base of the points fading to sky blue. There was a heart shaped filigree in the center. She turned it over, her finger lightly outlining a carved in script:

_Aqua_, and in a hastier correction, _Keyblade Master_. Along the edges was two words, repeating over and over, _Terra, Ventus, Terra, Ventus..._

Kairi knew they were latin words, meaning water, earth, and wind, but had an uncanny feeling that Terra and Ventus were names, not just a random, repeated phrase. She only knew about Aqua, the Keyblade Master. She had tried picking up traces of who used to own this charm, but could only pick up sadness and bittersweet memories.

Her father had said they were Keyblade wielders before her, even shown her the picture of them on his desk.

_"They were all brave, valiant warriors for the Realm of Light. And my friends."_ She remembered him saying with an edge of sadness a long time ago _"This charm and picture is all I have left of them. I was really lucky to find the charm, anyways."_

_"Daddy, could I have the pretty star?"_ She had asked, the despondency of the charms past flying completely over her head then. He obliged, heading it to her with a smile_ "You know, you remind me that Aqua would love a girl like you to have the Keyblade."_ He gently rubbed his nose against hers _"My sweet little Kairi who always wants to help others."_

Kairi then put it back on, realizing she had two more hearts to inspect. Two more people whose suffering was still in need of help.

She touched Riku's heart, finding a steady ease, but also steady sadness. He missed his home, his parents, his good days when he was a child, but he had moved on, finding ways to make his present just what its namesake was. Kairi now knew for sure he didn't feel as much hurt as Sora, and had coped with his losses far better than the younger boy had. But then again, he seemed a little... weak. She didn't know how to describe his lack of will other than that.

She moved uncertainly on to Sora. She knew his bitterness, she knew his pain- she'd gotten a glimpse of it earlier -she was just unsure if she could handle it...

"Every heart, Kairi, EVERY heart." She reminded herself of her goal in life. To ease the pain of every heart.

She then allowed her heart and Sora's to touch, and was almost washed away by the grief, depression, and sadness. Sadness and anger, that was almost all it was.

Almost.

There was a light, but it was buried deep inside of him. An altruistic, empathetic, tender, loving, loyal, and heroic light. It was HIS, no doubt about it, but trauma had repressed it, pushed it deep inside of him and away from his personality in favor of realism and survival.

There were two other hearts, or was it one? She could tell he definitely had more darkness and light than the average heart. The scars that ran across it she now realized may have been points where the hearts intersected and bonded together. Or maybe his own shoddy work of trying to help himself.

She decided not to let it bother her(it's just stress from all this pain!)and held Sora's heart close, and allowed it to have some of her light, some comfort, not even daring to let go as she fell asleep, still sitting with one hand clasped on her charm and leaning against her pillows.

Both her and Sora dreamt of a beautiful light, and a beautiful time when that's all the world was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sora, it's just a blizzard spell!" Kairi sighed, watching the boy strain with effort to cast the low tier spell. She shook her head and walked over

"Here, you just imagine your Keyblade growing cold-" the moment she touched his hand fire spurted out of the key. "Good grief Sora! Blizzard, not fire!" As she walked over to Riku, he glared at her, then stuck out his tongue. He felt she was the one who'd messed him up.

Donald, who was working with Riku, glanced over. "Sora, you should feel how cold the spell should be. If you're letting your emotion get in the way it won't work. Detach yourself." He then waddled over while Kairi helped Riku.

Sora sighed, and raised his Keyblade at the training dummy "You're going to freeze you dam-"

"Sora we don't use that kind of language anywhere!"

"-Whatever. You DARN dummy!"

Another burst of flames left a charred pile of ash. Kairi pouted "Seriously, you can't let anything go, can you-"

"I can let plenty of things go!" Another dummy was burnt to ashes. Riku walked over "Kairi, I think I'll help him." He then grabbed Sora's ear and pulled him aside "First off, you have no reason to be treating Kairi like that. Second, the trick is to detach your anger, not let it grow stronger. There is a difference." He then walked back, resuming his lesson. While Sora was struggling with blizzard, he was struggling with fire.

The problem was something Sora had only admitted to himself: he COULDN'T let go of his anger. He always felt it, the only times when it was dulled was when he was depressed to the point of not doing anything. Kairi didn't make anything any easier, she made him feel too warm from hate to focus on the chill.

He watched her as she flawlessly pulled off higher tier and different kinds of spells. Spark, Stop, Reflect, Cure, Thunder, Blizzard, Fire, Aero, Gravity... The list went on and on. She then finished with a cry of "Light!" And the whole room was temporarily lost in white. Sora felt anger and pain wash away into the light and he felt... Happy, calm, his problems didn't bother him-

The feeling vanished with the light. His inner turmoil returned easily.

Donald and Riku both blinked, then Donald exclaimed happily "That was fantastic Kairi! I see Her Majesty taught you a few more tricks."

Kairi nodded, now rocking back and forth on her heels "Mom said she learned them straight from dad. Speaking of which, he's coming back today, right?"

"Yep, King Mickey's gonna be back any moment no-"

"YOUR DAD'S THE KING?!" Sora and Riku exclaimed.

Kairi jumped at the sudden noise, then held a hand to her chin with a blush beginning to form "Well I didn't want you to treat me any different than a normal girl-"

"I'msorry!" Sora said in a quick burst, bowing. Riku blinked in surprise "Did you just say-"

Sora stood again, the burst of apology having left him just as fast as it had come. There was a grim countenance that drained any laughter from the air around him.

Kairi blinked slowly, then said plaintively "You don't need to say sorry for yesterday. I want you to treat me just like you would anyone else, okay?" she walked forward and held Sora's hands, making absolutely sure he returned her gaze "No 'Your Majesty', no 'Princess'. Just Kairi, do you understand?"

Sora nodded, but ripped his hands away from Kairi's. He didn't like it when she did that.

Dear Kingdom Hearts she was a princess. Princess of Heart _and_ Princess of Disney Castle. Another reason not to love Kairi sprouted in his head:

_She's off-limits and out of your league._

And yet the list of reasons to love her grew:

_She's a princess and she seems to like you._

Kairi then grew even brighter, and she rushed to the doorway "DAD!" She scooped up a small anthropomorphic mouse, who giggle back in a high-pitched voice "Kairi! I missed ya too!"

Sora's face screwed up in confusion "He's-"

"-The King?" Riku finished his sentence, equally confused. Kairi then set King Mickey down, saying "Nose tap!" They affectionately rubbed noses. King Mickey then extended his hand "You two must be Sora and Riku. Welcome to Disney Castle, please call me Mickey!"

Sora and Riku stared at the mouse king uncomprehendingly. Riku was the first to snap out of his stupor and he knelt down to accept Mickey's hand.

"Thanks, I'm Riku and he's Sora." Mickey smiled "Okay then, you're Riku." He then let go of his hand and reached for Sora "And you're Sora, right?"

Sora stared at his hand, still stunned, then said stupidly "I- um, kinda expected you to be taller..."

Mickey laughed "Yeah, I get that a lot! He then took Sora's hand in his, saying "It's gonna be a pleasure teaching you two how to properly use the Keyblade!"

...

Sora had never seen so many books. Books on the history of this world, books on other worlds, books on anything he could think of. But King Mickey directed their attention to his desk "Sora, Riku, I think the first lesson I'll give you is a history of the Keyblade wielders. Specifically the three that came before you."

"But dad," Kairi protested "you've already told me the story-"

"I've only told you the bare surface. It's a lot sadder than what I've told you..." King Mickey picked up his only picture of his old friends, and showed it to Sora and Riku.

A young woman with blue hair and a dazzling smile, a young man with brown hair and a stoic, but caring look, and a boy with cresting gold hair and dazzling blue eyes-

Sora's gaze went out of focus, and he suddenly grabbed Riku's hand while he noted that, yes, it was the same boy from all that time ago, except he had more happiness and joy in his expression. Riku also noted Sora's grasp was nothing short of pure iron.

King Mickey paused "Sora, are you okay?"

Mickey calmly watched as Sora took shuddering breaths, then collapsed onto the desk, burying his head in his arms. Riku very carefully patted his back, and ran his hand through the brown spiky hair "There, there... Come on Sora, we gotta keep going-"

"I want daddy..." Sora whispered "I want mommy... I want home..."

Mickey tilted his head then looked at Riku. "That guy..." Riku pointed at the infamous boy "He... he destroyed our home."

Mickey reached out for Sora "It's okay-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he suddenly screeched like an animal, backing away rapidly and knocking several things over. Riku rushed after, his hands raised in a calming gesture "Sora, Sora we're safe here-"

Sora bumped into Kairi and let out a brief squeal, then paused, panting with fear and eyes wide with horror. Kairi held up her hand, about to say something, before Sora bolted out of the study wailing for his parents.

Riku ran after, then paused in the doorway "I-I'm sorry..." he then resumed running.

...

Sora ran through the halls, confused, scared, numb. He heard Riku behind him, but didn't stop for a moment. He barreled through some bushes, his only thought was getting away. So many strangers, such a weird place, he just wanted to go home-

"Sora, calm down."

He stopped abruptly when Riku grabbed his wrist. He turned back uncertainly "B-but we gotta-"

"We're safe here." Riku continued slowly and calmly as he grabbed Sora's other hand "No one's gonna hurt us, nothing's going on."

"B-but who were those people-" Sora stammered before Kairi burst into the garden "Whew! There you are-"

Sora ducked behind Riku, screaming "Don't hurt me!"

Riku reached behind himself, rubbing Sora affectionately and soothingly "Hey, it's okay, I won't let her hurt you." He then cut Kairi off before she could retort "Just leave us alone for awhile. He's a little scared and confused like this."

Kairi tried to get a look at Sora, then she sighed and left "Okay, me and dad will be waiting for you guys in the study."

Riku nodded, then turned fully to Sora "Come on, dry those eyes..." He guided Sora over to a small bench and sat down with him in his lap, continuing to murmur softly and calmly, trying to coax a semblance of sanity out of the shattered boy. Meanwhile, his own gears were turning to a day when things started a steady spiral downwards.

...

_Riku was only eleven years old, Sora was only ten. They had been living on the streets for a long time, but they had finally had a steady shelter for a year now. The apartment was eerily silent._

_"Sora? Sora answer me, this isn't funny!"_

_Riku then, to his horror, heard a quiet choking noise coming from their bedroom. He dropped everything and flew to their bedroom to find Sora hanging from the ceiling fan by his belt. From the way his body twitched and that he was still involuntarily gasping for breath, he was still alive. Barely._

_After only staring for seconds that felt like hours, Riku quickly scrambled to reset their stepladder and undo the knot. He caught Sora, set him down, and loosened the belt around his neck._

_"Sora that is NOT funny!" The panicked boy yelled. He paused when the belt was thrown aside, Sora only shallowly breathing. He tried a weak attempt at CPR "Sora come on, wake up! You can't leave me!" Riku felt tears unwillingly overflow. Sora coughed, taking large gasps of air. Riku, too overjoyed to let his friend have any room, held Sora close and tight._

_"...Riku...?... Why... did you-"_

_"Don't leave me. Please, just don't EVER do that again!" Riku cried, clutching his friend and trying to comprehend what had led him to this. "NEVER do that again!"_

_Sora gently patted Riku's back, half heartedly saying "...okay..."_

...

Sora and Riku were back in King Mickey's study, Sora grumpier than usual next to Kairi and Riku close by. There was silence, and Mickey's picture of his dearly departed friends was turned to him.

"So... about earlier-"

Sora very simply got up and left with the heavy doors slamming behind him. Riku winced. He then sighed "He's not very open about that subject... sorry."

Mickey shook his head "No need to apologize."

Riku let a scoffing, harsh laugh escape "Please, it's my fault he acts like that. I screwed up somewhere-"

"You did the best you could." Mickey cut him off. He then gently reached over and grabbed Riku's hand firmly "You were a young boy who had the strength, the courage, and the immense willpower it takes to raise a traumatized child. Not just one, but two shattered boys, if you're including yourself." He smiled and shook Riku's hand "You are, hands down, the _strongest_ individual I have ever met."

Riku stared at Mickey, dumbstruck. What did the mouse say? He then felt his eyes tear up, and he pulled away to dry them before anyone noticed. Something was warming his stomach and making it tight, something that wasn't hurt or sadness or anger-

"Everything okay?"

Riku nodded, smiling and tears continuing without any sign of stopping "N-no one's ever said anything like that to me before... T-thank you..."

* * *

Now there's a major change- Sora goes from incredibly violent when triggered to childish meltdowns. He breaks down until all he is is that tortured and confused toddler at his core. Not to mention Riku blames himself for it.

WEEE AM I A PSYCHOLOGIST YET? :D (sarcasm)


	7. Chapter 7

Sora sighed, knowing that everyone else in the castle was asleep and getting rest for tomorrow. He thought about what King Mickey had said earlier:

"Sora, I understand that Ven may have left some really deep emotional scars, but I would really appreciate it if you worked on moving on, or at least keeping your temper in check, okay?"

He summoned his keyblade and looked at it in the moonlight that seeped through their window. It glinted so warmly in the cold glow... He stopped himself, realizing he was unconsciously turning its point towards his heart. Once again he felt on the brink of killing himself. If all hearts go to Kingdom Hearts... then what is it? Light? Darkness?... Something better than this life...?

He held the tip pointed at his heart for several moments, trying to answer his questions. He let his Keyblade disappear, tucked the cool blue sheets of his bed around him, and fell into a fitful sleep.

...

"Dad, I think he's the one," Kairi said, lying down on her bed with her father doing the same a short distance away.

Mickey titled his head "In what way do ya mean that?"

Kairi thought for a few moments, then said firmly "Both. He's the one I save in my dreams, and I... I do feel something there. He's really unattractive on the outside, and completely broken in the next layer... but there's something... more buried in there. I just gotta find out how to bring it out."

Mickey nodded "Yeah, I think he might be the one from your recurring dreams, but I think you should wait on it."

Kairi nodded, glad her father agreed with her first hunch. Ever since she was ten, she had one dream, just one.

A boy about her age(weird thing being that the boy aged with her as the dream repeated through the years)fell from the sky, and landed in the ocean surrounding the island she was on. He started sinking, and she rushed out into the waves. The water pushed her back, threatened to drown her, even, but she would eventually make it to him just as he had sunk down to where there was only sprinklings of light from the sunset. She would dive down, grab the boy, and bring him back to the unrecognizable and distinctly tropical shore. Afterwards, it would fade to white, but she always heard his voice saying "Thank you, Kairi."

It had been happening over and over, but she barely remembered what he looked like and what his voice sounded like. Just brown hair, blue eyes, and a very sweet, tender, adorably dorky voice that was filled with genuine thanks and love.

But Sora was so... Despondent. How could he ever sound like that?

"Say, dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think... Do you think your friend meant to do that...?"

Mickey sat in pensive silence for several moments. He then said "I don't want to call Sora a liar, but what he claims Ven did sound VERY uncharacteristic of him." He looked away from Kairi, eyes drooping with sadness "I know I haven't seen him in years, but I don't want to believe he did anything remotely like that."

Kairi held her father's shoulder "Hey, it's perfectly okay to hold onto that belief. Hold onto it and cherish it until proven wrong, but even then try and keep it in your heart."

Mickey smiled, gently rubbed noses with Kairi again. "Of course." The mouse then got off of Kairi's bed, turning off the lights and saying cheerily "Goodnight Kairi, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"'Night." Kairi said, hunkering down into her bed. Minutes later she still wasn't asleep. She wanted to get out of bed and see Sora, see if he would talk to her, try and let things go. Maybe if she got him into that state again where he wasn't so clammed up...

She then lit a candle, sneaked down the hall, and creaked open the door to Sora and Riku's room.

Both of them were fast asleep, lightly snoring, occasionally muttering. Riku had a warm smile that made Kairi do the same. She crept up to Sora, whose face was far more sorrowful than he normally allowed to show. There were tears just beginning to seep down his cheeks.

"No... fair..." he murmured lightly "they're all... dead..." Kairi bit back tears, finding such a piteous moan to stir feelings of sadness in her heart. He shifted over, trembling "why... won't it... stop?..." Kairi took a deep breath. Okay, maybe not tonight. She then backed away, but was halted by one last whisper

"...I don't want to be alone..."

By golly she was staying now. Kairi didn't care what the castle or anyone else would think as she sat down on Sora's bed and gently wrapped her arms around him. He needed love, and if he wasn't going to accept it while awake, he was at least going to get it while asleep.

In her last bit of consciousness before falling asleep, she noted that he wrapped one arm around her.

...

One thing Sora knew for sure was that his dreams faded from nightmares to happy memories. The significant thing is that they stayed that way, they didn't fade back into nightmares.

When he woke up the next morning, he smelled a sea breeze, lilacs, other flowers tropical and not. He noted his arm was around something warm and soft, and a breeze tickled his nose. His eyes opened slowly, and he found himself cuddling Kairi, who was still fast asleep.

He froze.

_Oh Kingdom Hearts Kairi's sleeping with me!_ He swallowed uncertainly, feeling his cheeks grow warm. He thankfully noted they both still had their clothes on, but his mind was in panic mode. An affair would instantly spring up among the castles residents. As if his life couldn't get any worse.

Yet his arm still lingered on her, holding her just as she held him.

His mind said get away.

His body and heart said get closer.

And yet he sat there, listening to her soft, restful breaths, letting her hands occasionally shift when she did. She looked adorable, innocent, sweet, and that was something that turned Sora's hardened heart to jelly. He tried gently peeling Kairi's arms off of him, but she only clung tighter. He really didn't want her to wake up, afraid she would accuse him instantly.

He sighed, muttering "Of course, because I can't get a freaking break..." He tried getting away from Kairi again, but she still held him close.

"Don't go..."

He stopped, sighed, and then decided to enjoy the moment. He nestled closer, and Kairi shifted to place her head against his chest. Sora felt a calm and ease that he hadn't felt in forever, and he enjoyed it slightly. Kairi murmured sleepily "Sora..."

Sora decided to try and wake her up, feeling too awkward and annoyed to enjoy Kairi sleeping next to him "Hey Kairi, gotta get up now..." He was surprised at how nice he sounded, then composed himself and said in a harsher tone "Hey, get up!"

Kairi stirred, and blinked slowly. She felt Sora starting to shove her away, then said sleepily "Huh?"

"What on earth are you doing in my bed?!" Kairi then remembered last night, then said simply "Making sure you felt loved."

Sora cringed, then sat up "Oh please don't tell me-"

"What? You're always so grumpy, you act as if no one cares about you-"

"Oh Kingdom Hearts I'm probably gonna be a dad-"

"Huh? Wait... You mean-!" Kairi turned bright red "No! No of course not!" She squeaked, pulling up Sora's bed sheet out of instinct.

Sora sighed in relief, and flopped back onto his bed. He looked sad "But what is everyone else gonna think...?" He moaned, holding his hands to his face.

"Sora, be quiet, I'm trying to sleep here- What?! K-Kai- Mmmphf!" Just when Riku woke up Sora bounded across the room and pressed his hand to his friend's mouth. Riku blinked, looking at Kairi, then Sora, flitting between the two. He was definitely wondering what Kairi was doing here with Sora in her nightgown.

"Okay, I don't know what she was thinking, but I SWEAR we weren't doing anything!" Sora said hurriedly. Riku then nodded, and Sora removed his hand "I-I mean, I guess she had trouble sleeping and she just crawled in-"

"Almost, but not quite." Kairi said getting out of Sora's bed "I was trying to get some light into your heart for once. You really have a lot of depression you haven't let go-"

"EXCUSE ME BUT I HAVE! Gah, how many times do I have to say it?!" Sora snapped at her. Riku shrugged, then told Kairi "How about you get to your room so your dad doesn't have a heart attack?"

Kairi nodded, and silently left. "um, s-sorry for misunderstandings..."

"It's alright." Riku said as he glanced at Sora. Sora looked a little disappointed to see Kairi leave. A little. He smirked "Okay, deep down you liked that."

Sora stiffened, then glared "No I didn't!"

"You did."

Sora threw a pillow at Riku "Did not! I'm a lot of negative things but I'm not a pervert!"

Riku caught the pillow, smirking "So? You still liked it!"

Sora folded his arms and looked away "Okay, she's really cute, so what?"

Riku only got up and patted Sora's back as he walked out of their room "So you like her. I'm gonna get breakfast, you can mope if you want."

Sora watched Riku leave, then muttered "No I don't..." and soon followed suit.

...

After having breakfast King Mickey called them to his study again. Sora thankfully noted that he had stashed away the picture of him.

"Well, since you guys are going to be traveling around, I figured I'd at least give you two some clothes that fit properly-"

"No thanks." Sora's response was curt "Our clothes are good enough."

Mickey waited for Riku's response, then Kairi's. When it was apparent neither wanted some better traveling clothes either, he resumed.

"Now there's lotsa worlds that are brimming with Heartless and problems, but I've decided on you three visiting one called Enchanted Dominion first. Stay together, and keep Kairi safe at all costs. Donald and Goofy will accompany you to make sure no one gets hurt."

"But what about you, dad?" Kairi asked.

Mickey smiled sadly "I'll be staying here one more day for Minnie, then I'll be off again. So I guess if you see me you can report as well. Any other questions?"

There were none.

"Okay then, the Highwind is ready to fly. Get going, stay safe."

They began leaving, but Mickey said softly "Sora, could you stay a moment?"

Sora stopped and turned back "Y-yes Your Majesty?"

Mickey looked like he was thinking for several moments, then said "I want you to keep Kairi safe. Please, I do consider her my own daughter, but there's also the matter of her pure heart. We lose her, we could lose everything... So I am asking you as her adoptive father and King of this world to keep her safe under any circumstances. Can you do that for me?"

Sora thought for a moment, then bowed and said "Of course."

He turned to leave and opened the door, and paused again when King Mickey added on "And for your own sake, learn to let the past go, no matter how much it hurts."

Sora turned, glaring at him. His glare softened as he looked away, then he silently left.

* * *

WHOOPS NO OUTFIT CHANGE GUYS. I think Imma save those fantastical KH2 outfits for when they REALLY step into that role and stage in their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

The Gummiship ride was quiet. Donald and Goofy were busy steering the ship, trying to follow King Mickey's directions to a 'T'. Riku was staring out into space. Kairi sat across from Riku, wanting to say something but keeping her mouth shut for fear of bringing up anything awkward. Sora sat next to Riku, looking bitter even as he napped.

The whole ride passed in this manner, everyone not saying a single word.

...

Sora, Kairi, and Riku walked along the empty bridge that led to a once grand castle that was now crumbling and moldy and grimy and clearly uninhabited. "Huh, figured there would be more people..." Riku noted. Sora put his hands behind his head, saying coldly "It doesn't matter, less people, less trouble."

Kairi looked downcast "And I was so hoping to see someone from another world..."

"Puh-lease Kairi, there's more than just two or three." Sora sighed "I mean it's not like-WHOA!"

Green flames interrupted him, and caused the group to freeze in their tracks.

"Now who do I owe the honor here? Three more wielders of the blade have come to my precious little Dominion?" An elegant, but threatening nonetheless, voice said. Its owner was a woman who could have been at least mid thirties, with eerie green skin and robes of black and violet. A horned headdress curled above her head while her bony hands clutched a long staff with a sickly green orb.

Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons "Maleficent!"

"Your Dominion?" Sora asked harshly while walking forward "funny, place looks like it belongs perfectly to someone like you!" He summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the mysterious stranger, taking front and center of the group and ignoring everyone's strained whispers to keep away. She looked amused "Oh, so you think you can judge by appearances, Sora?"

He froze "H-how-?!"

"Your name is etched on the darkness of your heart, yes I see it so clearly, child." She continued, absently rubbing the orb on her staff "Such a wonderful childhood of yours-"

"Okay shut up! You're just being freakish now!" Sora yelled. He looked vaguely unnerved, but mostly annoyed. Donald zapped the ground inches from her feet "Leave us alone Maleficent!"

The woman only continued to smile sickeningly sweet, and she looked at Kairi with great interest "My, my, dear, I can't find your name..." Sora protectively extended his arm in front of her "Why should we tell you?!"

The woman's smile faded slightly. She then cleared her throat and said "My dear Sora," Sora shivered "no need to be so rude. I am no mere crone, I am the great and powerful sorceress Maleficent," she frowned distastefully at Donald and Goofy "as your amusing guardians have said." Maleficent turned away, gazing at the castle before them "While you are correct that this kingdom is mine to command, I shall assure you that it will be greater yet-"

Sora charged at her.

Maleficent froze, and turned back. Her cordial act had dropped, emerald eyes flashing with fury. She raised her hand and Sora was forced back by some unseen power. "You dare assault me? You, a meager child who barely knows the capabilities of such a powerful weapon?"

"Maybe we do." Riku and Donald arranged themselves in front of Kairi, who had remained uncharacteristically silent, while Goofy rushed after Sora. He was collapsed on the ground and clutching himself in pain.

Maleficent then laughed, a shrieking mocking noise. She then wiped a tear from her eye, still giddy "A mere boy and hapless duck thinking they can defeat me? At your level of competence? Oh please!" she then sighed, collecting herself "Oh well, since you obviously have no interest in taking my side, I suppose I shall give you time to leave. If you value your lives, leave this world before the sun is blocked by my castle, and I shall spare you, leave you alone for now. However, stay and interfere with my plans and doom shall meet each one of you."

She turned around once more, walking away towards a new set of sickly green flames. She stopped, and gestured her staff at Sora "Oh, and a small parting gift as a warning."

She vanished into the flames with a cackle.

"A gift? What did she mean- Sora?" Kairi spoke again, but stopped herself when she saw Sora. His eyes were wide, staring at something beyond the castle. He shivered, and there was no doubt there was something affecting him. He started backing away, whispering "No... No...!"

"Sora-" Riku began before Sora began waving his hand, trying to do something, still backing away. He suddenly lurched, letting out a truly agonized cry.

"Sora! What's wrong?!" Riku demanded, watching on horror as Sora continued to stagger and stumble from unseen foes. Soon after he tried running, but was held back by Goofy "Hey now calm-" Sora elbowed him and scrambled away screaming in terror.

"Riku what's-" Kairi asked before Riku brushed past her. "Sora calm down!" He grasped Sora's wrist, but the paranoid boy ended up punching his friend screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Riku shook it off and grabbed both of Sora's hands, commanding "Sora calm down right now!"

Sora recognized the voice, and sobbed "Riku! What are you doing?! There's Heartless everywhere! Run-"

"There's nothing there, Sora. Calm down, collect yourself."

"They're everywhere! T-the darkness!" Sora started to squirm and squeal, still panicking. Riku lowered himself and Sora, continuing to repeat "Sora, there's nothing there."

"I-it's dragging me into it! SOMEONE HELP!"

"SORA! THERE IS NOTHING THERE." Riku shook Sora in an effort to restore his senses. It apparently worked, Sora blinking slowly. He then let a few tears fall down his cheek, and he buried himself in Riku. He sobbed and moaned into Riku's chest, while Riku gently smoothed his hair "Sora... Shh."

"I-it was so- so real."

"No, no, there was no darkness... No Heartless..."

Kairi watched them silently. She knew Sora could be distressed, but that was a whole new frightening level of breakdown. Everything about her felt like it was seizing up as she observed Riku, Donald, and Goofy trying to calm Sora down.

She looked at the castle, then the sun. If Maleficent was referring to this grand but crumbling structure, they still had time to leave. They also had time to stop whatever she planned. She noted the portcullis was down.

"Riku, how long until Sora is ready to get going again?"

Riku, still soothing Sora, shrugged "It could be a few minutes, maybe an hour..." he trailed off when Kairi walked over and gently held Sora's shoulder "Hey..."

Sora sniffled a little, and gazed at Kairi. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked softly, gently making a cautious move to brush aside some of his tears and a lock of hair. Sora hiccuped, and shook his head "N-no... What if it happens again-"

"It's not, okay? Me and Donald and Goofy and Riku are here to keep you safe." Kairi smiled.

Riku was stunned as Kairi gently peeled Sora away from everyone and helped him up. "Everything is gonna be alright, we won't let anyone hurt you. Right Riku?"

After picking up his jaw, Riku nodded. "Gosh, he doesn't act like that even for me... And other people... He normally thinks they're gonna hurt him."

But Kairi wasn't paying attention, already en route to the gates leading away the castle, Holding hands with Sora, who wasn't quite back. He still acted childish and sad, but at least he was more open. Donald and Goofy smiled and walked after her "Well, Kairi can have that kind of effect on people."

Riku followed, feeling a small seed of bitter jealousy start to well up in the pit of his stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello~!" Kairi called out to the empty ballroom. Her echo was the only response. "Seriously, you'd expect more people in a castle!" She sighed, taking a few dance-like steps.

Sora, who was back to 'normal', asked "Why the heck are you dancing Kairi?"

Kairi twirled lightly, saying plainly "It is a ballroom, right?"

"There's no music, there's no one here, there's really no point."

"Who said there had to be a point?" Kairi then began swaying as if she were in the arms of someone else. She was humming lightly, caught in her own little idle daydream. Sora watched her carefully, but then roughly shoved her aside.

"HEY! What's-" she stopped when she saw Sora fiercely fend off a Heartless. He killed the thing remorselessly and then extended his hand to Kairi

"I guess that's where the people went. Watch yourself, idiot." As she accepted his hand he continued "You're twice as susceptible: Heartless love a heart that has tons of light, and yours just the stuff, not to mention how Keyblade wielders are constantly followed by the damn things. I would advise against letting your guard drop like that again."

When Kairi was up again, Sora looked around for any more signs of the dreaded creatures. Kairi was still left speechless; Sora had just saved her. She was about to thank him more before he walked elsewhere, saying "I'm gonna go see if there's any survivors. Riku, you, Donald and Goofy can watch Kairi, right?"

Riku nodded "Be careful, okay?"

But Sora was already disappearing up the wide staircase to the upper levels of the castle. Kairi and Riku shortly debated on where to go, but they both agreed that going upstairs seemed like a good idea. Donald and Goofy went off on their own search party.

...

Sora absently brushed the old tapestries covering the walls, wondering who had the time to create such works. Snippets of daily life, scenes from stories, anything in any color could be seen. He then shrugged, and continued on. Beauty was fragile and, in most cases, worthless. There was no point in reveling in the work of more than one set of deft fingers when there were larger problems around.

Sora didn't even notice himself lash out at a Shadow hiding among the dim light, only beginning to take note when their numbers increased. He rolled his eyes and readied himself for a long battle.

...

"Hey Riku, do you really think the people here became Heartless?" Kairi asked, Keyblade slung over one shoulder while her arm swayed in rhythm to her walk. Riku nodded, then quickly took out a Soldier "Heartless are formed from darkness in people's hearts, or when hearts are stolen by the Heartless. It wouldn't be a invalid hypothesis."

Kairi shuddered "So these things used to be people?"

"'Used to be' is the key word there- Soldier on your right -I don't know if they're even aware of who they used to be, but when they're killed the heart they used to be is restored. Then they go off to wherever people go when they die." Riku explained while they made their way through bursts of Heartless.

"So in a way killing them is a good thing?" Kairi launched a few fireballs at the Heartless, destroying them instantly, and the hall was quiet again.

She had begun to realize fighting wasn't exactly fun, but there was something she knew her dad would say when he had to leave again: "Kairi, remember that life isn't always going to give you what you want. You're not always going to be able to do what you want either, so when you have that free will to do as you please, enjoy every second of it."

She sighed softly. She loved her dad, but he was only around a sprinkling of years in her life. It was mostly her mother she spent time with, learning protocol for being a princess and eventually queen, learning spells on how to defend herself, learning learning learning. She smiled vaguely at memories of listening to her tell a wonderful bedtime story, about light and the worlds-

She clutched her head, annoyed that one of her jumbled memories had snuck up on her.

Riku stopped her "We're being watched."

She looked around- only a few small candles were lit, but oddly their flames were red, green, and blue. Probably magic-

They flew off, RIku running after the lights "Hey! wait!"

Kairi ran after him "Riku! Don't go chasing those things! They could be dangerous!"

...

Sora was fine, handling the heat of battle was nothing new for him. Really this level of Heartless was a meager annoyance. At least until he tripped over something. At first he didn't realize he was falling, but by the time he did the mistake was already made. He could only flail his Keyblade in front of him as a Heartless leapt at him with bared claws. For seconds that felt like hours, Sora tried shoving off the creature, but not only did it persist, others joined on top of it. Sora felt panic creep at the edges of his mind. Heartless dogpiling on him, hissing in joy for a fresh heart-

"BACK OFF!"

He didn't know what had happened, just thankful that the fiends weren't on him anymore. Deciding this was a battle for later, Sora ran down the hall. He fired spells behind him to gain time in finding a spot to recover, but knew it was pointless. Heartless could spawn wherever the hell they wanted.

He saw a hallway and dashed down it without hesitation. He noted moments later that the Heartless gave up the chase, and it didn't comfort him in the slightest. In an effort to throw the dark creatures off his tail, he ran up stairs, down stairs, through every hallway he found. Eventually he collapsed in a rather plain room, nothing inside of it but a spinning wheel. He coughed a little, finding himself winded beyond doing anything but leaning himself against the wall.

"Hey...! A-anyone... here?" he called out weakly. Sora blinked slowly, then closed eyes with a sigh.

He was on his own for now.

He then wrapped his jacket around himself better,deciding to hunker down and rest before moving again. He then noted a dull ache in his shoulder. He looked at it, discovering a rip the exposed a nasty gash. Nothing too bad, he thought as he began steadily healing himself up.

...

"A-anyone... here?" echoed into the the halls.

"That's Sora!" Riku exclaimed, looking for the source of his friend's voice.

"He sounds hurt!" Kairi began searching as well, looking worried.

"Sora we're coming!"

"Hold on!"

"Stop right there! Who are you?"

RIku and Kairi paused when the orbs they'd been following turned into three elderly women who they suddenly realized were fairies. The one in red was glaring at them "Are you here to try and take this castle for Maleficent?" The blue one quaked with anger "We saw you come in from the Forbidden Mountain!"

Riku shook his head "Listen, we gotta a friend who we need to help, we're just passing through-"

"My goodness!" the green fairy exclaimed "The girl! She has a pure heart like Aurora!" The blue and red fairies blinked, then nodded and floated over to Kairi's eye level "Why, child, what is your name?"

"Kairi, Princess of Disney Castle." She said with a small curtsy.

"Hmm... Someone as good as you wouldn't be working for her." the blue fairy said "Why are you here then?"

"We're just passing through and looking for trouble to fix-"

"Aurora! Have you found her?!" the red fairy said quickly. She then explained "She went missing, and we suspect it's Maleficent's design. Pri- I mean, KING Philip has already left to find her, but he has yet to return..."

Riku shook his head "No, we haven't found her. But we'll keep an eye out, okay?"

He bowed "I promise. Now if you'll excuse us, I need to find my friend-"

"Let us help you then-"

"No, you should be searching for Aurora." Kairi said "You need to direct you attention on that, okay?"

The red fairy wringed her wand a little then nodded lightly "I suppose..." she sighed "It's funny, we haven't seen another person in a long, long time..."

"Oh, that sweet Ventus who helped save our dearest princess last time?" the green fairy sighed, not noticing Kairi's and RIku's slightly alarmed and intrigued glance. "Yes, he must have traveled elsewhere, but I'm sure he'd help us."

Riku shook his head "Cool story, miss, but we need to go."

Riku grabbed Kairi's hand and they vanished down the halls.

...

It took awhile, but they found Sora collapsed against a wall, a little dishevelled and tired, but otherwise okay. He took one look at them, got up unsteadily with one arm clasping his slightly bloodied shoulder, and said "Geez, took you long enough." After standing he wobbled briefly, but shrugged "Eh, at least you're both okay."

Riku rolled his eyes "Gee, you were the one who wanted to split up." he then noted a few slashes running up and down his body. Ones he knew Sora didn't notice. "Cure." he stated, letting Sora's wounds repair themselves. "You just have a penchant for getting hurt or in trouble, don't you?"

Sora blinked and gently fingered his slightly ripped shirt. He seemed at a loss of what to say. His look flickered into sorrow for the briefest moment before he said harshly "I'm fine."

Kairi then began examining the spinning wheel "Huh, haven't seen one of these before." She spun the wheel with one hand, watching the odd little contraption dance because of it. "Wonder what it is..." her hand then raised itself near a rather pointy-looking bit. Her gaze was now fuzzy, distant.

"Kairi? Kairi what are you doing?" Sora demanded. Kairi then gasped lightly when she accidentally pricked herself.

"Kairi?" Riku found her behavior becoming steadily sluggish, dreamy.

Kairi blinked slowly, watching a small bead of blood gather on her finger. Her eyes drooped, and she said softly "Sora..." before she began to buckle.

"KAIRI!" Sora dove for her limp body, catching it within a heartbeat. He looked horrified as he quickly checked her pulse, her breathing. He sighed in relief when he found she was still alive. "Good, just sleeping."

"I see that she isn't the only one to fall for my traps." A cold voice chuckled. Sora quickly set Kairi down and brought his Keyblade forth with a yell "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Maleficent strode out of the shadows, grinning "Oh, nothing. She did that to herself."

This did nothing to calm Sora down, and he charged at her with a furious cry. Maleficent merely stepped aside, amused by Sora's antics. "But dear, that's the truth. How was she supposed to know that spinning wheel would put her in the deepest of slumbers?"

Maleficent started edging towards Kairi, but Sora and Riku immediately rushed over. "You're not touching her you bitch!" Sora hissed.

Maleficent only coyly responded "I do believe you're correct. I won't be able to even lay a finger on her like this." she then grandly gestured while laughing psychotically "How about a claw instead?!"

Green flames leapt about her, and Sora and Riku looked at each other while Maleficent's silhouette and cackling grew in size and depth. The castle started to fall apart, whatever creature the crone was becoming being too large for even the grand palace.

"She's gonna destroy the place!" Riku yelled above the din of cracking stone. But Sora wasn't paying attention, dodging boulders while trying to make his way to Kairi. "Sora! Sor-AAAAAA!" Riku stopped when the floor beneath him broke away. In his panic, he only heard one, bone-chilling thing:

Sora screaming in pure terror.

Then he smacked into something(he presumed it was rubble from the collapsing castle) and as his vision started to fade he heard a cackling, otherworldly roar.

"Sora..." he whispered, before his consciousness finally faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

"Riku! Riku get up!"

"Come on! This isn't funny!"

Riku couldn't open his eyes, they were too heavy. Heck, his body was too heavy to do anything but breathe.

"Gwarsh, Donald... I think he's kicked the bucket..."

"No, he's still breathing! RIku! GET UP!"

"No..." Riku groaned, struggling to sit up. Donald and Goofy- both quite injured themselves -helped him up instantly while he continued "Not yet... I think."

He was caught in a pile of rubble, a once beautiful castle now in ruins. He was aware of something sticky running down his back, but ignored it in favor of something- or rather, someone - more important.

"Sora? Sora answer me!" Riku's groggy mind suddenly became as sharp as pins. "SORA!" He tried getting up but Donald and Goofy held him back

"Wait! You're not fully healed yet!"

"Hold yer horses! I'm sure he's fine-"

But Riku shoved them both off, scrambling among the bits and pieces of architecture, screaming for his friend. He stumbled, scraping and bruising himself. He was suddenly aware that his entire back ached, that he was tired, he was lost, alone. Still he picked himself up and screamed "SORA!"

No response except for the wind.

He whirled around, looking for any sign, ANYTHING saying Sora was alive. Instead he found his own light trail of blood. He lightly pressed his hand to his back, finding a gash from the collapse that ran shoulder to hip. It was a miracle his spine was still intact. He pulled his hand back, finding it stained red with blood. He shook his head, and yelled again "SORA!"

Donald and Goofy removed their hats, respectfully silent. Riku sobbed a little before Goofy said quietly "We've already searched for ages... I guess he got his wish..."

Riku's fists balled up from the unfairness of it all, and he then declared "No. He didn't and I'm going to prove it!" Riku then began tearing up the wreckage around him, calling for Sora even as his voice became hoarse.

Then his prayers were finally answered: a pale hand. His heart sank when it wasn't moving, but Riku plowed through the debris anyways, saying "Hang in there Sora! I'm coming!" It took an agonizing few minutes to excavate just the torso of the boy.

Sora looked just about as worse for wear as Riku. There was a gouge above his eye that trickled blood down his face, his skin was sickly pale, and Riku was pretty sure his arm was not supposed to be twisted that way...

Riku brushed Sora's cheek in an attempt to wake him, afraid anything more would further hurt him "Sora, Sora please wake up."

Sora stirred "Ri...?" He coughed up some blood.

"Yes, it's me Sora." Riku then wrapped his arms around Sora's middle and began tugging the rest of him out "Now lets get you out of here-"

Sora suddenly screeched curses, and Riku stopped.

Sora was biting his lip, then whimpered "Dammit my stupid fucking leg!" Riku realized that there may have been injuries he didn't see underneath the rubble, and then began clearing away more boulders "Donald! Goofy! Help me out here!" They instantly complied, and they all cringed at what had happened.

Sora's leg had been speared by a piece of debris.

"Dammit that ruins my week." Sora muttered.

Riku's laugh was hollow "I think it's gonna be more than your week." He then tried getting Sora's leg off, but this only caused another string of cursing. "Kingdom Hearts! Be easier with the leg!"

"I'm being as gentle as I can. Say, do you know where Kairi is?"

Sora stiffened, his eyes growing wide. He looked around, panicked and yelling "KAIRI!" He then made an attempt to get up, but sank right back down, howling in agony.

"Sora, I know it hurts but calm down." Riku said softly. Sora's scream withered away, and he was left clutching his broken arm and tears streaking down his face.

"Aero! Curaga!" Donald said, raising his staff and healing the two. Sora winced as magic set his arm back to how it was supposed to be, and quickly removed his leg from the piece of debris and fixed it up. A burning feeling in both his and Riku's stomachs told them that they must've had some internal injuries.

Sora then scrambled to his feet and looked for Kairi. He sank to his knees, whispering "I couldn't protect her."

"Sora, do you even know what happened? She might be-"

"Maleficent." Sora hissed, starting to tremble with rage "Maleficent turned into a dragon and carried her off! She's long gone..."

Riku knelt down next to him "Come on, she could still be in this world-"

"No she isn't! I... I remember before blacking out she said 'Now, my princess, time to leave this world!'..."

They both paused, something much worse dawning on them.

"Do you think she's aware Kairi's a Princess of Heart?" Riku asked. Sora looked dead, staring at nothing with broken sorrow.

"Well we're pretty sure Kairi's gonna be fine-" Goofy began before Sora stood, and started stumbling away through the wreckage, not bothering to even be careful. Riku was about to follow when Donald asked "Have you learned anything from here?"

Riku stopped, and thought for a moment. "Well, the princess of this... Ah..." Riku kicked a hunk of stone "'castle'-her name was Aurora, I think-has been taken. Some guy named Philip is missing as well... Why the long faces?" He stopped when he saw Donald and Goofy wearing worried looks.

"Aurora's a Princess of Heart, too." Goofy explained.

"If Maleficent has her and Kairi, it's not much better than we thought it was." Donald continued.

Riku watched Sora again, seeing how he was now on the bridge, and sighed. "I've gotta keep an eye on him. Bye." Riku then carefully caught up with Sora.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Sora looked at him, his expression still morose and self-blaming.

He looked away and closed his eyes "Yes it was."

"No, it wasn't-"

"Just drop it, okay? I'm not in the mood for arguing over something that was my fault." Sora sighed "Let's just get back to the stupid Highwind..."

"Sora-"

Sora whirled around and screeched at Riku "I PROMISED I'D PROTECT HER AND I FAILED! I FUCKING FAILED RIKU!"

Sora teared up a little, then resumed walking, looking tired, beaten. Riku followed, but took one last glance at a symbol of happy times crashing around them.


	11. Chapter 11

In a world far away from the Highwind, a dragon, black as night, alighted in front of a massive, ruined castle. It let out a throaty growl that could have passed as a laugh as it set down its precious cargo: a young girl with ruby hair. It then morphed and shifted within green flames, becoming the slender figure of Maleficent.

She waved her staff, Kairi's limp body rising without any resistance. Maleficent strode towards the castle, saying happily

"All the pieces are falling in my favor."

...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Was the first thing Sora said upon leaving the Highwind. Donald tsked "Now Sora, language." Their appearances had morphed automatically, and drastically. Donald wasn't kidding about "instant shape swapping".

Riku was now wrapped in bandages, some bloody, some exposing rotted skin. Only one turquoise eye stuck out of the darkness underneath the linen, the other had a marring rose of bloodied bandages covering it.

Donald was a mummy as well, his upper torso hanging in midair above his legs, and Goofy had transformed into some monster of stitched-together parts with frayed clothes and bolts sticking out of his neck.

Sora, meanwhile, grew long fangs, and his skin became ashen. Two rivulets of dried blood ran down the sides of his mouth, as if he'd recently been drinking the stuff. A Heartless mask covered most of his right head, lifted up slightly from the darkened spike of hair underneath. His eyes looked sunken, with generous amounts of black makeup and emphasized shadows from his hair making his blue eyes seem to glimmer out of the darkness in a hypnotizing way. His clothes had become black and gothic, the puffiness accenting his thin limbs. A quick glance revealed a pair of bat wings on his back.

Sora blinked, then looked at himself in a puddle, cringing "I look horrifying!"

Riku shrugged "Hey, we might be mild compared to everyone else."

Donald nodded "Keep in mind that other worlds have different concepts of normal."

Sora began rubbing at the dried blood on his face, trying to get the stains off. After failing, he sighed, looking annoyed. He then muttered "I know that."

"Aw come on Sora, it's not that bad. Say, I think there's a town down the pathway, I can see a graveyard through the trees at least. How about we check it out?" Goofy said, starting to walk. Seeing how Sora hadn't budged, Riku said encouragingly "Say, maybe that witch with a capital B came here." That got Sora pumping for sure, and he ran towards the graveyard without another word.

...

The group halted at the gate, squinting to read the sign in the dim light of the full moon. "Riku, you know what it says?"

Riku sighed, and rolled his good eye "Yeah, ask the guy with one eye to read the sign."

"Hey! It's dark and you're the one who's had better eyesight in the dark." Sora said. Riku gave in and peered at the sign "I think it says 'Ha'..." He squinted some more "...'Haven Town'?"

"Goodness, you couldn't have been more wrong!" A flamboyant voice said. everyone screamed briefly and scooted closer together as a skeleton- a semi-living skeleton, mind you -leapt out at them. "This is Halloween Town! Say, you enjoy the greeting? I've been working on it!" The skeleton's grin was just about as toothy as you'd expect it, but it wasn't menacing.

Sora and Riku, who had just about had a heart attack, weakly chuckled "Um... Yeah... T-terrifyingly great..."

The skeleton danced in joy a little "Fantastic! Oh, forgive my manners, I am Jack," the crouched lower, hiding his face, then burst out towards them again with a fearsome grimace "The Pumpkin King!" He straightened himself again(Sora noting he was MUCH taller than the both of them, maybe twice as high), asking cheerfully "And you are?"

"Sacred out of our wits..." Sora grumbled while Riku said "I'm Riku, he's Sora, and they're Donald and Goofy. Nice to meet you your highness-"

"Oh please, just Jack. Nobody here deals with all that royalty stuffiness. Really, Pumpkin King is just a ceremonial title." Jack then thought a moment "It's kinda almost, but not quite, mayor." He made some more grand gestures, making it easy for Riku to think that Jack must have been in a theater group or something while alive "I'm just in charge of making a spectacular Halloween each year!"

Jack's exuberance faded, and he turned around, folded his hands behind his back, and sighed "Now if only I could find some spark of creativity for this one. Goodness, everything seems so overdone... This year was so boring I'm really gonna have to think about this one..." Jack then proceeded to ramble about Halloween and other frightful things.

"What, is Halloween something really big here?" Donald asked. Jack turned back around, looking surprised "Of course! It's practically what we live and breathe for! Gosh you must be from really far off to ask something like that you sheltered little monster!" Jack rubbed Donald's head like he was an adorable little puppy rather than a bloodthirsty creature. Donald whacked the hand away with an angry squawk.

"Hey! No need to act so grumpy!" He turned to Riku "Is he always like that?"

Riku shrugged.

"Well that's fine, we have a couple of introverts here anyways. Here, let me show you around town- oh hello Zero!" A ghost that looked like a bedsheet drifted over. Well, mostly like a bedsheet, there was a dog's head with a bright, glowing nose as well. It nuzzled Jack, barking with glee while the skeleton laughed "Fine, fine, we can play catch!" Jack reached inside of his jacket and pulled out one of his ribs, causing Sora to cringe. Jack tossed it, Zero following the bone with glee.

"Now, let me show you around town."

...

Halloween Town was just about what it said. Pranks and ghouls 365 days a year, one of those days being a grand celebration of its namesake holiday. Sora hardly paid attention, finding little to no interest in it all. He looked for Heartless, Maleficent, Kairi, anything that grabbed his attention.

Riku also looked around, and stopped when he noted a large, ramshackle building outside of town. "Hey Jack, what's that place?" Jack paused and looked at it. His grin became more of a disappointed frown as he said "Oh that's Oogie's place."

"Oogie? That's a stupid name." Sora said, "What's so bad about him?"

Jack shook his head and sighed "See, we like scaring and pranks, just as long as no one gets hurt. Oogie Boogie is ah... Different."

"Oh, so he's the type that enjoys hurting people?" Sora asked in complete flatness.

Jack nodded uncomfortably "We've had a few run ins where he got carried away and got things a little too scary, even for us, and we decided to banish him to the outskirts of town." Jack then turned right back around and resumed his tour "Well, lets not dawdle on those unpleasant things! Besides, I still have to introduce Dr. Finkelstien and Sally!"

While Jack strolled towards what he claimed was Dr. Finkelstein's lab with Donald and Goofy in tow, Sora and Riku continued to look at Oogie's mansion.

"Got carried away, huh?" Riku asked.

Sora was silent, what little things he knew about this 'Oogie Boogie' we're being filled in with someone else he knew got 'carried away'. He then turned around and followed Jack, Riku joining him without a word.

...

"You brats! don't even think of returning here!" A scratchy voice yelled as Jack, Sora, RIku, Donald, and Goofy entered Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Three children, all dressed up as a devil, a witch, and a skeleton, rushed past them giggling.

"I swear Jack, those three are more of a hindrance than a help." Dr. Finkelstein, a man in a wheelchair with ashy gray skin and a mouth that could rival a crocodile. He peered at Sora and Riku through his glasses "I'm hoping these two will be of more service-"

"We're not-Mmmphf!" Sora began before Riku instinctively clamped a hand over his friend's mouth. Jack then laughed and said "Oh no, I'm just showing these guys around town."

Dr. Finkelstein then did possibly the most disgusting thing Sora had seen yet: he opened up his head, exposing his brain, and picked at it while he sighed "Another experiment gone awry thanks to those imbeciles."

Sora glanced at the operating table. A massive... thing was sitting on it. It was limp, and missing several limbs.

Dr. Finkelstein then shut his head and rolled over to it, lamenting "I still can't find the time to get the right parts, especially with Lock, Shock, and Barrel screwing up everything I tell them to do!"

Jack smiled encouragingly "I'm sure you'll get your experiment working up in no time doctor! Say, is Sally here? I want to introduce her to our new friends." He then let out a small gasp, and said hurriedly "I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce you properly! Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, this is Dr. Finkelstein. Dr. Finkelstein, this is, well, you heard the names. A bit of a mouthful."

They gave a halfhearted wave.

Dr. Finkelstein humphed a bit, then screeched "SALLY! Get down here!" He opened his head and picked at his brain some more, then added "Bring some tea!"

The old doctor then scooted closer to Sora and Riku, examining them. "You both look like reasonable young men. Maybe you could be useful..." He then rolled off, mumbling all the while about various things.

Jack waved a bony hand at our motley crew "So, enjoying the town?"

Sora said bluntly "This place is not my cup of tea." Jack frowned, then said "Well I'm sure you'll adapt eventually."

"Um, the thing is, Jack," Riku began before Goofy finished the sentence "we're not planning on staying. We're just passing through."

Jack's eye sockets widened and he exclaimed "Oh! Why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have bothered you with all this if I knew!" He then dusted off his jacket, and began leaving "Well, I guess I'll see you two later! I've got to go out and think about next year anyways." The peppiness in his voice faded to a slight lilt at the end, but it was barely noticeable.

Sora and Riku were about to leave as well when Dr. Finkelstein called them over "Sora, Riku, could I have your assistance?" Sora hesitantly trotted over while Donald and Goofy looked at some schematics, asking "Okay, fine. What do you need?"

The old man gestured to his crippled invention "As I said, this needs a few more parts. Suppose you could find some? Just rob a few graves-"

"Excuse me, but WHAT?" Riku asked, appalled.

"Oh please, the bodies are dead anyways. The ghosts won't mind, no one will really unless you accidentally find a vampire instead. Anyone with half a brain as brilliant as mine should be able to find something!" He then looked over at the door, saying "Oh, Sally, there you are you useless girl."

In the doorway was the first normal looking person they had both seen. Well, until they noticed the stitching and patchwork mess of limbs and skin.("So much for someone sane.") Other than that, Sally looked like a quiet, thoughtful, well spoken young woman with auburn hair. She had a gentle smile(that seemed to be permanently stitched onto her face) as she walked over with a tray of tea cups.

Sora grudgingly accepted one, and so did Riku with a polite "Thanks."

After a few awkward sips of silence, Sora set down his cup and walked away saying "Down by the graveyard? Nab a few limbs? Okay, I can do that." Riku glanced at him as he sipped his cup with a raised eyebrow, then asked "Weren't you the one objecting to it?"

Dr. Finkelstein was too busy looking over diagrams to care, mumbling "Yes, yes, go do that." Moments after Sora had already left.

Riku set down his cup as well, saying "Thanks for the tea, Sally." and leaving. Or at least attempting to, as he collapsed in the doorway soon after. As Donald and Goofy hurried to his side in full panic, Dr. Finklestein slapped Sally and screeched at her "You were trying to poison me again, weren't you?!"

As Donald and Goofy helped a dizzy and weak Rku up, Dr. Finklestien and Sally resumed their drama elsewhere.

* * *

wee mythology gags :D


	12. Chapter 12

Sora kicked open the creaky fence without a thought, sighing "Why is it that we have to do everything?"

Nothing answered him.

Sora ended up spending about a half hour digging around, looking for anything that wouldn't be too much of a hassle to get. He stood and stretched, groaning "Seriously, it always has to be us." He had yet to come across any of his 'kin', thankfully, but he also had yet to find a corpse that wasn't already mostly decayed. He sighed, looking for another mostly fresh gravestone to signal a fresh-ish grave to see if he could find a limb or two.

Hearing footsteps, he jumped, turned around, and summoned his Keyblade in one smooth motion. He then sighed when it was only the kids from before, with a large sack presumably for trick-or-treating or helping him out.

"What're you guys doing here? Did the doc send ya?" Sora asked. He tried hard not to let the masks bother him, since each expression looked stuck in sadistic glee.

"Nah, I think we just got a little lost. Say, are you Sora?" The devil-dressed child asked.

Sora nodded "And you are...?"

"Lock!" The devil,

"Shock!" The witch,

"Barrel!" The rather chubby skeleton.

Sora nodded again "Okay then. So, how do you guys know me?"

"Umm... Dr. Finkelstein sent us...?" It sounded like a very unconvincing lie coming from Barrel, and Lock quickly said "We're just picking out Jack-O-Lanterns!"

Sora shrugged, then went back to his work. He heard a few more shuffles, and turned around to find that the trio was closer to him than they were before. He backed away, but found he was in the corner of the segment of the graveyard he was in.

"Umm, you can go away now..." He said.

They looked at eachother, then scooted closer "Aw lets just cut to the chase-"

"We're not here for dumb pumpkins!"

"We're here for YOU!"

Sora barely had time to cry out before two of them leapt up and gagged him, the third wrapping a rope around his right arm in such a way that it got twisted painfully behind his back. Annoyed, Sora summoned his Keyblade in his other hand and swung blindly. He struggled and gave it all he had.

"Lock! Knock him out or something!" Shock cried, clutching to Sora's writhing body in a weak attempt to get the ferocious boy to stop.

"On it!" Lock, who was on Sora's shoulder, leapt off and grabbed a stick.

"MMMPHF!" Sora yelled through his gag just before Lock hit him at just the right angle and with just the right force to make him woozy enough to stop struggling. Sora was about to start again when all three of them began beating down on him, trying to get him sedated.

As he lost consciousness, Sora chastised himself silently. KIDS?! Freaking KIDS?! Damnit Sora, you've lost your touch...

...

Riku had just entered the graveyard, still influenced by whatever poison was in the cup that he had accidentally sipped from. Donald and Goofy had managed to find a proper antidote in their things- the wonders a panacea could do - and were searching the town for signs of Kairi. He suddenly noticed someone else had entered the graveyard

"Oh Zero, how in my afterlife am I going to find something for next year? This has gotten so... Boring...! There's no life in Halloween anymore- oh, Riku! I didn't expect to find you here!"

Riku turned to find the Pumpkin King himself approaching. He looked a little more downcast than before, but he composed himself and asked "You doing a favor for the doctor?" Before he could respond he quickly sighed "Oh of course you are. And Sora- oh I just won't bother with it..."

Jack rubbed his temples, walking past Riku "I'm just gonna take a walk in the forest."

Riku watched him leave, then looked around once more and shrugged.

"Hey Jack! Wait up!"

...

The walk in the forest was mostly uneventful, with Jack mumbling(and occasionally cursing)under his breath about how... Surprisingly sucky Halloween could be. Jack and Riku eventually stopped in a clearing, both of them staring quite confusedly at some of the trees.

Each one had a door, each door themed after a holiday.

"Ummm..." Riku said softly while Jack curiously examined the doors.

"How... interesting!" Jack exclaimed.

Riku followed after, and tapped one of the doors that looked like a festive tree. He backed away when it creaked open, revealing a hollow space. He peered through, finding a swirling vortex of snowflakes.

"What the-?"

Jack, in his enthusiasm at finding something NEW for once, accidentally ended up shoving Riku inside, and after trying to catch him ended up falling after him.

"HHHHHHEEEEYYYYYY!"

...

Riku and Jack tumbled out from a tree and into a snowy wonderland. Riku winced and sat up while Jack instantly sprung to his feet. He held out a bony hand to catch a snowflake, mesmerized by the delicate beauty.

His skull broke into a toothy grin. "I LOVE IT!" Riku watched as Jack began frolicking around in the snow, rejoicing in how he had found inspiration.

Yet there was a sinking feeling in his stomach that things wouldn't be as amazing as Jack made them out to be.

...

Riku's walk back to town was no where near as pleasant as Jack's. Hearing the skeleton ramble about his revolutionary plans for Christmas was not the most comforting walk he'd had...

He barely noticed when they entered Dr. Finkelstein's lab, wondering where Sora was. He checked the clock, seeing that two full hours had passed.

He felt his heart drop stories into the ground. "Doctor Finkelstein! Has Sora come back yet?" He quickly asked, interrupting Jack.

The old man wiped off his glasses, sighing "No, I expected him to be back with you." He put the, back on, glaring at Riku. Riku, at a loss, shook his head.

Dr. Finkelstein gave Jack a knowing glance, and wheeled off, then Jack said "Oh I'm sure he's fine. We haven't had much trouble there in a long time. Maybe he got lost. Actually, yes that's probably what happened, I'm sure we can find him-"

"Jack, come help me with this whole... Christmas mess you came up with." Dr. Finkelstein called over, already sketching out some blueprints.

Jack then sighed and shrugged his shoulders "I suppose you have to find him now. Here, I'll send Zero with you, ZERO!" Jack whistled, and the ghost-dog soon rubbed up against Riku. He noted it was more like a gentle breeze than a tangible dog. "He knows the graveyard like the back of his hand, and he can also sniff out Sora." Jack walked over to Finkelstein, saying "Best of luck!"

The very same group of children from earlier walked in, a large, empty sack trailing behind them.

"Oh! Lock! Shock! Barrel! Just when I needed you three!"

...

Riku didn't know how much time he spent with Zero, calling out for Sora, checking the Highwind to see if the boy had retired early, stubbing his toe on so many gravestones it almost became numb. But Sora was nowhere to be found. He asked the residents if they had seen him, and they didn't know. Eventually Donald and Goofy joined up the search, but even with three searchers and a dog, they couldn't find Sora.

He returned to Dr. Finkelstein's lab, about to ask for a full-out search party, when a quiet voice came from the alleyway nearby "E-excuse me, but you're Riku, right?"

Riku looked in the alley, and found Sally crouching in the shadows. She waved him over, and quickly resumed "I heard you're looking for Sora."

Riku nodded "Yeah, have you seen him?"

Sally shook her head "No, I haven't, but I have an idea of where he is: Oogie's Boogie's mansion."

Riku's face fell flat with unamusement "Seriously? Please, Jack said-"

"Well, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were complaining about how they had to carry a lot of heavy things, and that sack they had was definitely large enough for a person. Not to mention they never brought Sandy Claws to here, like Jack asked-"

"Sandy Claws?" Riku asked "I think you mean Santa Claus."

Sally shrugged "Still, I think we may have just found both of them. Now what we need to do is convince Jack-"

"I'll go get Sora, and, uh, 'Sandy Claws', while you get Jack convinced that something's going on here."

Riku then ran off, leaving Sally with a part in a plan he hoped would work.

...

Sora woke with a splitting headache, a sore neck, and the feeling that he just had the worst nap in existence. He tried to raise a hand to his head, but found that there were chains wrapped around his arms.

"Huh...? Hey!" He thrashed against the chains, suddenly remembering what had happened "HEY YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! THAT FIGHT ISN'T OVER!"

"Young man, I would appreciate it if you didn't use foul language."

Sora then noted that he was tied up with an old, fat man in a red suit. "Oh GREAT. Tied up with some Santa Claus knockoff-"

"I'll have you know I really am Santa, so behave or I'll put you on the naughty list if you aren't already!"

Sora stopped struggling for a second, and stared at Santa in flat disbelief. His eyes narrowed in annoyance "Fine, prove it. What's my name?"

Santa took a quick look, and thought for a moment. "Hmm, I do believe you're someone from a different world, ah... Hm, Sora, was it?" Both looked even more annoyed "Ah yes, you're that boy from Traverse Town."

Sora processed this for only one second before screeching in anger "WHAT THE HELL! YOU NEVER GAVE US ANY PRESENTS!"

"Now now, no need to use-"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH OUR LIFE SUCKED?! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY!" Sora yelled, kicking and causing the chain they were dangling on to swing.

Santa calmly waited for Sora to stop, then said carefully "I just couldn't. My magic has boundaries just like yours. You and Riku didn't believe anymore, and even then the things you asked for were too big, things I couldn't grant anyways."

"Really, you could've just given us a pair of candy canes or something every other year or so...!" Sora growled, still bitter.

"You never asked. Again, both of you stopped believing very abruptly, and I can't deliver presents to anyone who doesn't believe in me and the spirit of Christmas."

Sora sagged against the chains, sighing. He then asked "You got a clue where we are?"

"Sadly, no."

Sora took a good look around: a shabby looking place, something that looked like a roulette table thing was beneath them. His stomach dropped when he realized RIku was nowhere. Already his heart started racing-

Then suddenly lights came on, causing Sora to hiss at the change in lighting.

"So, you're both awake now! FINALLY!" A flamboyant voice said. A spotlight illuminated what looked like nothing but a large, vaguely humanoid burlap sack. "It's been quite awhile since I've had a kid mess around in here, and not to mention this 'Sandy Claws' I've been hearing about!" He rambled while moving along a walkway about even with Sora and Santa. "Though I think it's kinda laughable, how easy it was to bag you two!"

Sora glared at him "How about you just let us go!"

The sack then laughed even harder "Oh please! If wanted to let you go, I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place! Gosh you're such a dumb kid-"

"LET US GO YOU FAT IDIOT!" Sora yelled.

The sack paused, then stomped his foot and said angrily "That's Oogie Boogie to YOU!"

Sora laughed "Oh, so you're the guy I heard about? Not too impressive-"

"Sut that disrespectful can of yours now!" Oogie then pressed a button, about a dozen or so very sharp, pointy, definitely-don't-want-in-your-face knives appearing. "I was thinking of having some fun before sendin' you both up to Maleficent, but maybe I won't." he grinned "Maybe I'll have to tell her we had some unfortunate accidents."

Sora stiffened, and began racing around his thoughts. Okay, I have my hide and Santa's here to save...! What did he mean by fun? Could I use- YES! Yes! Perfect! It looks like he loves gambling! He paused a moment, suddenly realizing Maleficent had planned this. He wondered what she wanted with him and Santa Claus. Pieces weren't lining up at all.

Ignoring his unnerved feelings, Sora quickly spat out "Hey Oogie! Whadda say we play a game?"

Oogie stopped, grinning "Game? Oh, so you DO want to gamble for your life!" The knives vanished. Sora to a moment to think if this was a good thing, then said "Yeah, of course!"

Oogie paced around some more, asking "So what do you think? Dice? Roulette? Maybe a quick match of poker?"

Sora blinked.

"Well?"

He looked down at the roulette wheel below him, then said "If I can get around that thing ten times, then you let us both go." Should be easy, I mean, how hard could this be-

"Okay then!" The chains around Sora dropped away, him following instantly after with a yell of surprise.

Right when he got back on his feet, the wheel began moving, blades and traps began sticking out, prepared to kill and maim.

"Ten laps! Go boy go!" Oogie cackled.

The wheel wasted no time in getting up to full speed, and soon, Sora felt like a hamster on a wheel. A big, deadly, very unfun wheel. It was going so fast, he could only get a foot or two before becoming short of breath and dizzy, forced to stop and catch his breath again while dodging a full arsenal of tortures-

"Negative one! Better get running, 'cause when you hit minus ten I'm calling it quits!"

Sora cried out as a blade tore open his side "YOU BASTARD!" But just as soon as he cured himself he got another flurry of cuts.

"Negative two!"

I gotta save myself, I gotta save Santa! Sora kept running long after he was exhausted, that one thought keeping him going. He began mumbling it, jumping between blades effortlessly while repeating his survival mantra, parrying another set while stating it again.

"Negative three!"

He felt something warm rising inside of him, as his voice began getting louder and louder. He then screamed "I GOTTA SAVE US!" He was suddenly boosting in energy and speed.

It was only after he had quickly made up all three, did he realize that Santa was cheering for him. He then noted the Oogie's loud voice had faded. He glanced up, and found Oogie messing around with Sally.

"Say, Sally, never figured you'd want to hang around with me! Finally abandoned that idiot Jack?"

Sora put his movement on autopilot, demanding "Sally! What are you doing here?!"

Sally shook her head rapidly, then Oogie wrapped an arm around her "Aw, what's wrong sugar?" He then rambled, pointing out how FUN this was from his perspective-

But Sora noted a quick flicker in Sally. A flicker to take his chance while Oogie was distracted. He quickly noted when a contraption would spring up, then timed his run so that when it launched at him he bounded off.

"RIKU NOW!" He yelled, bringing his Keyblade down upon Oogie Boogie. Sally quickly backed away while Riku lead out Donald and Goofy to trap the boogieman.

"H-hey now! No need for-"

"No need, you cheating prick?!" Sora hissed "You nearly killed me! You nearly killed Santa Claus!"

There was an awkward silence. "Geez, did I really just say that?!" Sora muttered.

Riku quickly picked up the slack "Oogie, I don't think Jack will enjoy this-"

"That's only if he finds out! It's not like- GAAAH!"

"Only if I find out WHAT, Oogie?" Jack was suddenly behind him, looking truly menacing for once.

Oogie backed away, only to be stopped by Sora and the others. "He just tried to kill me, nothing too big." Sora said, shoving Oogie towards Jack.

"Please fellas! We can talk about this-"

"I don't think so, Oogie, we're going to do everything BUT talk about this-" Jack grabbed Oogie's arm, but he jumped away. Unfortunately, a string got caught on the bones, quickly unraveling into a pile of cloth and bugs.

Riku and Sora quickly scrambled away, crying out in disgust, while Oogie's voice lamented "No! My bugs! My bugs!" The insects and arachnids quickly scrambled away, except for one that continued to squeal "MY BUGS!"

Donald and Goofy quickly stomped it to death.

And that, anticlimactic as it was, was the end of Oogie Boogie.


	13. Chapter 13

It was kinda... awkward, to put it bluntly, as Sora and Riku tried to explain to Santa that Jack had good intentions in mind- and that his kidnapping was planned out by a much greater evil -but eventually the jolly man headed back to Christmas Town with moderately hurt feelings, but no worse for wear.

After goodbyes and see-you-soons, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy began walking back to the Highwind. "No Kairi," Sora kicked a medium sized rock a good couple feet "No Maleficent," he kicked it again, even farther this time "and nothing but a huge waste of time!" The rock vanished into the trees with several large thumps.

Riku patted Sora's shoulder "I don't think meeting Santa and throwing in a few good words was bad."

Sora continued to pout "I nearly got killed along with that, let me point out." He then moved his jacket aside and opened up the tear in his shirt, revealing a long scar that wouldn't fade away for a day or two "I swear I saw my own guts!"

Riku only tsked "We need to get that sewn up."

Sora glared at him, then tucked his jacket back around with a small "Hmph."

Riku rolled his eyes, and just continued to walk while Sora began muttering to himself angrily... Something about shoving a Keyblade up someone's ass.

He then abruptly said "Maleficent ordered that."

"What?" Donald asked.

"Maleficent planned to get me and Santa taken." Sora explained.

There was a nervous glance in the silence.

Riku paused, noting voices coming from the graveyard. Sora, Donald, and Goofy continued walking, Sora too caught in his ranting to notice.

Riku glanced at Sora, then quickly hopped over the wall surrounding the graveyard in hopes that they wouldn't notice. He felt that his companions had a bad enough day already, and didn't need to be bothered with whatever this was. He hid behind a gravestone, listening intently to the conversation behind it.

"... So they arrived?" A cold, feminine voice asked.

"Y-yes!" A shrill, terrified voice, a young girl.

"W-we even kidnapped the one you wanted!" A boy's voice, equally scared.

"Hmmm, how intriguing." The woman mused. She then commanded harshly "Is he still captive?"

"Um,n-no...!" The girl again.

Riku felt his stomach sink when he realized just who these strangers were and who they were talking about. Heh, Sora was right-

Then Maleficent crooned "I do believe someone is spying on us."

Riku froze behind the gravestone, realizing his mistake of lingering too long.

Next thing he knew, a bolt of lighting threw him to the ground right in front of the witch herself.

While he gasped and writhed from the electrical burns, Maleficent remarked "Oh, so one of those boys was playing hero, was he?" She then lifted his head delicately with one thin hand, continuing "I wonder if he realizes that's just what I hoped he would do."

Riku weakly slapped it away, hissing "Go... go burn in hell... or something."

Maleficent laughed, declaring "But dear, I am practically the QUEEN of hell."

Riku tried getting up, but another shock from Maleficent caused him to spasm and buckle back onto the ground.

"Riku, you really shouldn't fight me. I just have your best interests at heart."

"What... Interests?!" Riku gasped, still twitching and trying to hold onto consciousness.

"The dark kind." Maleficent said simply, as Riku's entire world faded to black.

...

Sora collapsed in the Highwind, back in his normal clothes, and yawned "Gosh, Riku, I'm beat. What's say we... Riku?" Sora then noticed his partner was gone. "Riku?" He peeked his head out the door, then shrugged. He looked back at Donald and goofy- they did the same "I guess he's just running late or something..."

He'll be back later. He's always back later. I'll just stay the night. Sora told himself. Panic was starting to well up inside of him, and it would only be a short time before it was unleashed.

It was then, when he turned back to the small seats, that he noticed a small package. He picked it up, examining the small box, then opened it. First there was a letter in a neat, scrawling script:

Dear Sora,

I must say, thank you for saving me earlier today. It was the right thing, and doing that right thing has been proof of how much you can accomplish if you let the past go and focus on the future, even for only a short time.

Enclosed in this box is something I think you shall find useful on your journey,

take it, remember who your friends are.

- Santa Claus

P.S. Merry Christmas, be glad I found it

Sora set the letter aside, and saw the small thing laying on a cushion of fluff. It was a small shell charm, star shaped and made with Thalassa seashells- ones Sora thought had gone extinct with his precious home. He held it up, noting that the shell with a cord attached had a small drawing of him.

Thalassa shells... only found on the Destiny Islands.

Donald and goofy watched as Sora gaped at the gift, then slowly crumpled into soft crying. Sora sighed, put up the small charm, then flopped into one of the hammocks the Highwind conveniently kept for overnight trips or stays, and sighed "Goodnight. You can wake me up when Riku gets back..."

Donald looked at Goofy after Sora fell asleep "Gosh, Maleficent is kidnapping Princess and Sora and Santa? It's not making sense..."

Goofy held his chin in thought "I know the old witch has been causing us trouble for awhile now... but her plans are normally a little easier to tell than this..."

"Should we tell King Mickey?"

Goofy nodded "But gawrsh, he's probably gone now. Where do ya think he could be, Donald?"

Donald shrugged "I dunno. Hmm, maybe we should focus on finding Kairi."

"Yeah, I think that's our best bet."

"But what about Riku?"

Donald and Goofy took another look outside, asking around town and looking for Riku. No one saw him. They returned hours later, deciding that maybe they'd have to leave him behind .

After all, Kairi's clock was ticking down second by second.

* * *

I believe you readers have noticed the lack of drives this time around. I abandoned it last time so I just decided to cut it. Besides, I have reasons for Kai's charm showing up ;)


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Sora woke to an empty Highwind. He sat up, feeling lost for the first time in years. Stay here, wait for Riku, or leave now to find Kairi. Those were his options. He bit his lip, then began pacing around the cabin.

I promised The King I'd keep Kairi safe!

You've been living with Riku your whole life!

Kairi's a freaking Princess of Heart!

Riku has been taking care of you since you were four!

He grasped his head, moaning "Dammit! Why are you making me choose?!" Sora lamented for a few more moments before he sat down in the pilot's seat, and curled up. He COULDN'T choose. He couldn't leave Riku, but he also couldn't let Kairi get hurt. If was like choosing between burning alive and drowning. What was the point of choosing if you were going to die anyways? Both had their share of torment.

Sora took fast breaths as his anxiety started overcoming him- He took a deep breath, then grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note:

Hey Riku,

Sorry, but I had to leave without you. I know, it stinks, but I promised King Mickey I'd keep Kairi safe, and we can't lose a Princess of Heart anyways. I am REALLY sorry that I had to leave you behind, just please understand what's lead me to this choice, okay?

Besides, you can catch a break, settle down, let me handle the responsibility for once. Get Jack or Doctor Finkelstein to help you out with that.

REALLY

REALLY

REALLY

CROSS-MY-HEART-AND-HOPE-TO-DIE SORRY.

-Sora

Sora examined the letter, then quickly pinned it to a tree outside the Highwind. He lingered momentarily, then rushed back inside of the Highwind, and took off before he could regret his decision.

As he grabbed the controls of the Highwind while Donald and Goofy awoke, he muttered to himself "He'll be here in Halloween Town... He'll be here in Halloween Town..."

...

The first world that entered his sight was the one he landed on. It was a Middle Ages city from the look, and Sora honestly couldn't care less. Just somewhere to look for Kairi, try and find some clue to her whereabouts. Somewhere to gather himself and trying to stave off anxious feelings of separation. Donald and Goofy kept their distance, noticing how edgy Sora was.

The gates to the city had multiple guards, each set stopping people and demanding... he couldn't hear, but they sounded jeering and angry. Sora quickly drew his hood up, hoping to sneak by. He held up a finger to his lips and whispered "Try not to attract attention, in fact, take another route in. We can meet up somewhere central in the city, okay?"

They nodded, and went to another gate.

No eye contact. Not a sound. Go about your own business. Ignore them-

"OY! You! Gypsy heathen!" A strong arm jerked Sora around, and soon he was staring straight at a guard's snarling face "Don't you know you-"

"He's with me!" A woman said, dragging Sora towards her "He's my nephew, first time in Paris."

The guard looked at the woman behind Sora, then growled "That's a few more guilders then, for the trouble." The woman handed over a few coins, then led Sora away with a disdainful huff.

"Those idiots wouldn't know justice if it kicked 'em between their legs... Are you okay?"

Sora looked up, taking off his hood, and finally got a good look at the woman who had saved him.

Her skin was a rich tan, hair was raven black, eyes were piercing and mysterious green. She looks quite nice, he thought, very... curvy... He immediately stamped out the thoughts that followed after.

"I'm Esmeralda, and you?"

"Sora."

Esmeralda smiled, gripping Sora's hand in a firm shake "Nice to meet you, Sora."

Sora nodded, pulling his hand back soon after "Thank you for helping me-"

"It's no big deal, not with Frollo treating us all like outcasts." She mentioned harshly "You don't owe me anything for back there."

A small goat at her feet bleated impatiently, and Esmeralda sighed "Yes, I know we need to meet them soon Djali! Just give me a second or two!" She addressed Sora "Do you need a place to stay? If so, you can join me and Djali in our group-"

The goat- Djali -bleated again, running down the road at a steady clip. Esmeralda sighed, then said "If you do, ask around for me or my mentor, Clopin. We can get you some help." She started dashing after her goat, yelling back to Sora "Best of luck at the festival today! I hope there's always good coin in your pockets!"

Sora paused for a moment or two, then yelled back "S-same to you!" But Esmeralda had already been lost to the crowd.

"Festival, Huh?" Sora murmured to himself, but a random citizen responded "Of course! The Feast of Fools is today!"

Sora gathered his jacket around him, and began making his way through the crowd "Maybe I can get some information there."

He paused, looking for Donald and Goofy, then decided he'd meet up with them at the festival. That was central, right?

...

Sora easily made his way through the crowded streets, already being quite street-smart himself. The only hard part was getting directions.

"Hey- wait! Could you?- Please, I'm new here- UGH!" Sora groaned in annoyance "Doesn't anyone here have a heart to give directions?!"

"Yes, the locals aren't very helpful, are they?" Sora glanced over his shoulder to find a man in his late 20s, blond hair and blue eyes. He stashed the map he was reading in his blue cloak, a glint of gold flashing into Sora's eyes. "Don't mind them, they're just too busy to bother." He then held out his hand "Captain Phoebus, at your service."

Sora's gaze flickered between Phoebus and his hand, and he then said curtly "I'm Sora." He wasn't quite ready to trust him yet. He wasn't ready to trust many people as he felt his small sanity slipping away bit by bit as he was still separated from Riku.

Phoebus withdrew his hand, noting the boy's uneasiness "Okay then, Sora, where are you headed?"

Sora shrugged "I heard about a festival, I just need to know where it's held."

Phoebus pulled out his map again, muttered a bit, and looked around. He then cursed, and crumpled up the map, tossing it away "You leave town for only a decade or two and they change everything! I'm sorry, but I'm of no use to you. I've recently come back from some wars, and the town has completely changed on me-"

He took a look down an alley, and peered through the crowd, then sighed "Everyone's a critic."

Meanwhile, Sora had decided to take the outdated map, and at least try and make sense of it. There was a square, in front of someplace called 'Notre Dame'. It was really the only suitable place for a festival Sora could find. A town could change, but an important space like that would probably stay. He glanced at the names of the roads on the map, then the one he was on. A few more exchanges of real world and parchment quickly set him on his way.

When he got there, the party was just starting to pick up, a sour smell of fresh wine starting to waft through the air, rowdy yells already becoming louder and louder. Sora quickly wondered why he decided to come.

_Just ask around. Get a few guys drunk enough and they'll spill anything._

He then spent the next hour or so questioning after anyone like Kairi or Maleficent, even Riku in the slight case that he jumped worlds without a Gummi Ship. No matter how loose lipped the person was, it was apparent that neither of his targets were here. He reluctantly threw around the name Ventus a time or two, to equal response.

_So... no Kairi, no Riku if he's not in Halloween Town... Not even that bastard..._

He sighed and collapsed onto a table, trying to ignore the festivities. To be honest, things were getting a little too loud for his tastes. Someone eventually shoved a mug of ale or something in front of him with a message that it would help him lighten up, but he gingerly pushed it away. No way he was trying the stuff, not when Riku and Kairi needed him.

And yet, his hand lingered on it, a darker part of him hoping he would give in, get drunk off his ass, and wake up cuddled in bed with Riku, only a night gone by, still trying to stay warm. No Kairi. All just a dream.

He brought his hand back over, the mug clinging to his hand. Sora stared at his reflection in the alcohol, biting his lip in thought. Maybe a drink would help... He'd seen the effects alcohol had. Mind numbing bliss that he so sorely craved... Once he brought it to his lips, then it was down on the table again before a drop touched them.

Again.

And again.

"Ah, screw it...!" he hissed, then quickly chugged every last drop. He got another drink, impetuously deciding to indulge in the high feeling of drunkenness. Then another drink. Another. There was a buzzing in his head and his sight blurred and swayed. He laughed along with the crowd at some point- he couldn't really remember why, the alcohol numbing his senses.

He got up, leaving the empty mug behind and stumbling. He felt odd, like nothing mattered and yet everything did. Some sort of dizzy, drunk limbo-

He held a hand to his mouth, realizing he was gonna be sick. He stumbled and tripped into an alleyway, stopping against a wall and pouring out his stomach. He wiped off his mouth, noting a passing comment on how he couldn't hold his liquor: nah, that's not gonna stop me. Come and get me mother-

"Sora! SORA!"

He raised an unsteady hand and yelled "Go away! I'm not in the-" he threw up again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he ended up flipping Goofy onto the ground over his shoulder "I said leave me alone, jerkwads!" He stumbled a few more feet and fell to the ground. Was everything shutting down? He couldn't tell up from down anymore. He couldn't comprehend any speech either...

He passed out on the street.

* * *

Yes, yes I just did get Sora drunk off his ass.


	15. Chapter 15

Sora woke up to the light drones of prayer. Confused, he whispered "Riku...?"

He shifted a little, then sat up "Riku...?"

He found Donald smiling at him with Goofy sitting close by, and suddenly realized he was laying down on a church pew. Donald winked and held a feathered finger to his lips, elbowing Goofy at the same time. Goofy smiled warmly, waving.

Sora looked around, confused with the worst headache of his life. What was he doing here? Where was Riku-

He stopped himself.

WHERE

WAS

RIKU?

He stiffened, looking around rapidly. His lungs couldn't have enough air suddenly. His thoughts were screaming for Riku. "Sora, are you okay?" he barely heard Goofy whisper.

"Where's Riku?!" He blurted in response, unable to soften his voice. He stood, wobbling but quickly managing to right himself "Where's Riku?!"

"Sora, he's-"

Sora bolted "RIKU! RIKU WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He was lost, he was scared. All he wanted was to find the only family he had left. He couldn't trust anyone, bumping into so many mistrustful strangers. Not to mention the two on his trail. He wanted home, he wanted safety, he wanted mom and dad-

"Oh! Sora!"

He quickly backed up against a wall as the stranger approached him "Sora, don't you remember me? Esmeralda-" Sora let out a small squeal and backed up as much as he could into the wall as Esmeralda extended her hand. Her expression furrowed in confusion "Um, are you alright?"

Sora tried running again "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Esmeralda grabbed him despite his protests and began soothingly whispering "Hey now, I won't hurt you-"

"Yes you will! YOU WILL!" Sora shrieked as he tried escaping. Esmeralda huffed, getting frustrated, but she was used to things like this with scared livestock. She only softly murmured songs and silly noises, letting Sora have ample time to calm down "I won't hurt you, I just want to help you..." Sora was calmer, but his breaths were still struggling and deep "H-how am I supposed to trust you?!"

Esmeralda turned him around carefully "You just should, okay? I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Sora was debating it when Donald and Goofy caught up with him. "Gawrsh Sora you're really good at running!" Goofy sighed as he bent over to catch his breath. Donald waddled up to him "Don't go running off like that!"

Sora flinched, but then something recognized Donald and Goofy. He then asked again "Where's Riku?"

Donald wagged a finger "Don't you remember? He's in Halloween Town."

Sora felt a wave of soft reassurance dampen his anxiety. His panic quickly faded away as he remembered that he knew where Riku was. Riku was fine... Sora was fine... everything was fine...

He fell to his knees, unsure how to react to anything anymore. He took a deep breath trying to pick up his broken mind again. Riku's fine, you gotta keep your promise and keep Kairi safe... come on, get up, that's a good boy... He used Riku's voice in his head to try and help his slow restoration. He stood uncertainly, then said stiffly "I'm fine. I don't need you people babying me."

Esmeralda glanced at Donald and Goofy, and Goofy quickly said "Say, since it's getting dark, you got a place where we could stay?"

She nodded, smiling again "Yeah, just the place." she jogged down the alley "Come on, just follow me."

Sora and the others followed, but Sora asked "Say, where's your goat?"

"Oh, he'll meet us there!"

...

The Court of Miracles was apparently where Esmeralda was letting them stay. A refugee camp in the sewers for Gypsies and other outcasts of Paris. Sora didn't like being in such an unknown crowd without Riku. He felt weak and unprotected.

They settled down in the camp of refugees fast enough, quickly learning where to rest, where to get food, what and when he needed to add in his own contributions to keep the place running. He collapsed into a hammock that was pinned against a wall, realizing how weary he was from the small journey. Soon, he felt his eyes close, and he began to drift away.

Esmeralda shook him awake "Hey, you got some time for something?"

Sora rubbed one eye, angrily grumbling "Sure, whaddaya want?"

Esmeralda led him to a quieter section of the sewers, and set up a small table "I just want to give you a reading-"

"A what now?"

Esmeralda pulled out a deck of cards "Haven't you heard of card reading? Predicting the future with them?"

Sora looked at the deck skeptically as she shuffled it "Yeah, don't put much faith in it."

"Okay then, I'll just give a simple past, present, future layout." Esmeralda fanned them out "Pick one."

Sora sighed and decided to do as she said- he was curious after all.

"The Hanged man." he read from the card. Esmeralda instructed him to put it on his left, facing exactly as he'd drawn it "Okay, according to this, you've had an unpleasant past."

Sora felt a flicker of something. How could she tell? It was his attitude, just his attitude, that's all.

He drew another card from a different spot, not believing that anything magical was going on "Ten of Swords."

Esmeralda's face softened into pity as she placed it right of the other card "You're having it rough right now, too. Really rough."

He felt a little more anxious as he reluctantly drew another card. He felt his insides drop. He dropped the card like it was poison, scrambling away "D-Death!" He didn't know much about this fortune-telling business, but he did know enough to be terrified of that card.

Esmeralda quietly picked up the card and looked at it, then laid it down on the far right "A big change is coming in your life."

"Is someone dying?!" he asked hurriedly. He couldn't lose anyone. Himself, yeah, he could, but if it was someone else, no. What if it was Riku-

"No, no, Death just means change is coming. VERY big change. No one's dying at all." Esmeralda said with a smile. Sora picked it up, hesitantly hopeful "Change?"

"Yes, you're about to enter a new life that'll be for the better."

Sora, for the first time in forever, smiled lightly. He thanked Esmeralda, asking if he could keep the card. She said yes, much to his surprise, and he tucked it into his jacket and went back to his hammock to settle down.

_Huh, a big change..._

...

A cacophonous noise caused him to jerk out of the hammock, Keyblade bared and eyes wide and scanning for Heartless. A group of Gypsies were carrying two men to the set of gallows the court kept for intruders. Sora squinted, recognizing one of them.

"Phoebus...? How did they catch him?" He muttered. The other he had a vague, alcohol-blurred memory of. Perhaps he was what was so funny all that time ago. What on earth are they doing here?

"Gather 'round everyone! There's good 'noose' tonight!" The leader of the Gypsies, Clopin, announced. Sora dismissed his Keyblade, and rushed off to Esmeralda's tent. He heard all the fuss made over the event, not liking the direction it was taking.

Sora yanked Esmeralda from whatever she was doing, saying "Hey! look!"

Esmeralda gasped, then pushed her way through the crowd, yelling "STOP!"

Everyone turned to her, and watched as she clambered onto the stage and began undoing the bonds of the captives upon it "These two are friends!"

She waved Sora, Donald, and Goofy up, asking "Sora could you help me out with these?"

He complied, working on the ropes behind Phoebus's hunchbacked companion. Phoebus called out to the crowd "We came to warn you! Frollo's coming with a thousand men!"

The crowd shrieked in terror, but Esmeralda quickly rounded up everyone, and soon there was a scramble to get everything packed so they could escape. Esmeralda shook Phoebus's hands in thanks "Thank you, we wouldn't have had any warning if you-"

Phoebus pulled Quasimodo in front of him, shaking his head and saying "It was Quasi here who deciphered your map." The hunchback blushed. "We wouldn't have been able to come if you hadn't given me your talisman-"

"Nor would I." The room froze, then erupted into screams of terror as the Court of Miracles was surrounded by Frollo's guards. Sora watched as dozens were taken prisoner, then began running. He didn't know where Donald or Goofy could be. I can't get captured! I can't become some useless-

A girl's scream- one far too much like Kairi's -drew him away from his flight, and he quickly intercepted a guard's advancement.

"Go! get out of here!" He hissed, fending off more tin-plated buffoons. The girl ran, and Sora quickly found himself surrounded. Instead of giving up, he jumped up and bounced off of one of the guards, resuming his flee. He grabbed a torch and dashed through the sewers, but halted when the screams of captured innocents echoed all around him.

He couldn't just leave them, and ran back despite all of his protests of doing otherwise.

Sora didn't know how many lives he saved, he just knew that he couldn't let so many people get hurt. He remembered how Riku had always said he had a hero complex. It was what inspired them to take on the job as Heartless-slaying mercenaries.

Soon, it was just him. Dozens of guards surrounding him, pointing spears with full assertion that they had power in numbers. He quickly took in the odds of getting an opening, then made an exit for himself in the same amount of time. _There is no way they're-_

Something hard and heavy banged against the back of his head, and Sora felt his consciousness flicker away before he was even aware of the hit.

...

Sora awoke, finding himself once again tied up. This time he found that it was to a pole rather than some other captive. He felt a hand brush against his, canceling half of the previous observation.

He refused to open his eyes, not wanting to take in another defeat. _Why am I so weak?!_ He thought, hating himself for getting beaten so easily, _I should have been able to escape those guys! Now I have another freaking delay on getting to Kairi, and another delay on getting back up with Riku-_

He stopped berating himself to pay attention to the voice that yelled out to a crowd. The speech did and didn't sink in, Sora feeling an odd sense of limbo. Death? Really? Had he heard that right?

He opened his eyes, finding straw, wood, and kindling piled up to about his knees, and he felt his throat seize shut. He seized up in dead horror. His heart began racing, and he struggled against the ropes. He uttered a soft cry or two at the burns he got as the coarse fiber rubbed against him, but his mind was driven into a panic.

Sora suddenly DIDN'T want to die. He needed to find Kairi! He couldn't die, he couldn't! He summoned his Keyblade working against the bindings furiously. But the blade had dulled, and Sora would have smacked himself for his stupidity: as a natural precaution, the Keyblade was only a blade when fighting. Other than that, it was a gigantic, club-like skeleton key. Still, he rubbed the teeth against the fibers, trying desperately to escape.

"...Let us send these heathens back where they belong!"

Sora began working even faster, but dropped his Keyblade when flames suddenly licked against his legs, crying out in agony. He bit down on his lip, and re-summoned the Kingdom Key, still working with all his heart to escape this fate.

He heard coughing behind him "S-Sora! Stop! It's- It's no use!"

He shook his head, coughing as well from the noxious fumes and the stench of burning flesh. He laughed weakly at a thought that sprung from his panic-crazed mind: _You know, I kinda smell delicious..._

One round of rope finally gave in, but there was still several to go.

Sora's cutting slowed as his arms felt heavy as lead, and the heat made gripping the Keyblade difficult. His lungs burned, literally and figuratively, and his sight was becoming doubled- no, tripled.

He let the Kingdom Key slip out of his grasp, and he gave in to the darkness with one more feeble cough as the crowd began yelling in surprise.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sora! Please! You can't die! Wake up!_

_**Aw, just let him be. You know he's wanted this for ages.**_

_SHUT UP, BASTARD._

_**Come on, you-**_

_LEAVE._

The two voices- heard, and yet not heard -bickered as Sora floated through the darkness.

...

"Sora? Sora please get up."

Sora felt light and heavy, tired and energized. He opened his eyes, groaning lightly. "Kairi...? Riku...? Donald...? Goofy?" His voice was scratchy and hoarse.

"It's me, Esmeralda."

Sora's gaze finally stopped spinning around, seeing Esmeralda sitting beside him with a cup of water in her hand. She looked away, yelling "He's awake!"

And soon Sora was lost in a torrent of vaguely familiar faces. He didn't respond to much, too caught in the arguing voices to really feel like doing anything. He learned that he had been out for a little less than a day, and he decided he'd get back on the road.

"Thanks, but I need to find my friends." He noted his voice was still painfully scratchy, but he was definitely doing better. Still weak, but a good rest on the Highwind could take care of that.

"You're still hurt!" Phoebus protested "You need to rest more!"

Sora shook his head "My friends need me more. I've been running around in all the wrong places." He began walking down the steps of Notre Dame, waving goodbye over his shoulder

"See you guys later, I guess..."

Donald and Goofy lingered a little longer, but were soon following Sora.

...

He halted when he had gotten downstairs, once again in the radiant light of the stained glass above. His repressed trauma came roaring out from the inside, leaving his body rigid. He had nearly died. Death had never shaken him until now, since he only figured it would be painless release from this hell he called his life.

Now it just seemed terrifying. Absolutely TERRIFYING.

"I thought you wanted to die." Came a cold, but familiar voice. Sora turned, gasping

"RIKU?!"

Donald and Goofy were now a little closer, and they both paused in surprise.

There Riku was, leaning against a pillar, bathed in the shadows. He looked at Sora, smirking "Now you see how I see it."

Sora wasn't paying attention to his words, just tackling him and asking "I missed you! I missed you so much!"

Riku shoved him away, saying "Sorry, I had progress to do."

Sora blinked "Riku, are you joking around with me? You're never been so-"

"Callous? Please, I have every right to be. You've been sitting around here, not doing anything but get caught in your own little mopey world while I have been busting my ass trying to find Kairi."

Sora protested "At least I've been helping people-"

Riku stood, marching over while pointing an accusing finger at Sora "I saw you help lead Frollo to the Court of Miracles and get captured yourself! Not to mention how you got kidnapped by KIDS in Halloween Town! You're not doing anything to help Kairi! Just being nothing but dead weight!"

Sora stopped backing away, looking hurt "Hey! That wasn't my fault!" Sora sighed "Riku, are you feeling okay...?"

Riku loomed over Sora, growling "I have been jumping around worlds looking for Kairi and I find an idiot who can't keep himself out of trouble."

Sora sat in silent shock, thrown off by how Riku was acting "Seriously... Are... Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! Besides, you're the one who-"

"Riku, dear, leave him alone." Sora froze when he heard Maleficent. He then summoned his Keyblade yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Donald and Goofy charged over, but she vanished into darkness just as they reached her. They then protectively got closer to Sora and Riku "Maleficent! You leave them alone!"

He noted Riku had backed away from him, towards where Maleficent had been, and then exclaimed "Riku?! what are you-"

"He's doing the right thing." Maleficent reappeared from the shadows behind him, laying a thin hand on his shoulder. She then dismissed him gently "I'll take care of this lazy boy, go off and train. Keep our princesses company, perhaps?"

Riku glared at Sora, then said softly "If you're still care about anything, meet me at the Keyblade Graveyard." As he left Donald and Goofy exchanged a panicked glance.

Sora lunged after him screaming "WAIT RIKU- AGGH!" He suddenly found himself writhing on the ground as something began tearing him apart from the inside. Something was trying to worm its way into his heart. He could barely hear Donald over the ringing in his ears.

He heard a few light taps against the stone floor, and he looked up to find Maleficent grinning down at him "He doesn't trust you anymore, now that he's found the proper path."

Sora quickly pulled himself up, and sliced at her "What did you do to him?!"

Maleficent vanished and appeared a few feet away, stroking her staff with glee "I opened his heart to the darkness."

All three charged at her "CHANGE HIM BACK-"

they froze in mid charge at a wave of the sorceress's staff.

Maleficent turned away from Sora, sighing "No need to be so violent. Maybe I won't show you."

"S-show me what?!" He demanded, still petrified.

Maleficent then swept her robe aside "You."

Sora suddenly unfroze, and he felt everything in his body grow limp with shock.

There was an exact copy of him one year ago, just with red, baggy pants and a black, white, and blue jacket. A quick glance downward, and the shoes had their yellow, clownish quality. The fingerless gloves he wore were obviously for show rather than warmth. He was smiling, with dark brown spikes of hair barely covering his twinkling blue eyes. He then said cheerily in a voice that had yet to be tainted by puberty "I'm Sora!" and extended his hand with the other resting on his hip.

The first Sora blinked, and then reluctantly shook his clone's hand. He felt tears spring into his eyes as he whispered "Is this... Is this... me...?"

"Sora! Don't be fooled by what she shows you!" Goofy yelled as he tried breaking free.

Maleficent moved behind him, bending over and whispering in his ear "This is what you could have been."

"SORA!" Donald yelled.

Sora hardly flinched, too caught in his own turmoil to notice.

The other Sora then pulled his hand away, beginning his own little story of a content childhood and so many other adventures. So many friends... so much light.

He prattled on about meeting so many friends and people, while the real Sora sat there, numb with shock. This other him was so... HAPPY. Everything had not just a silver lining, but a silver everything from that perspective.

Sora wondered where on earth he went wrong as his tears overflowed.

The other Sora's grin faded lightly, becoming more tired, and he held his heart as his eyes started drooping and dulling, then he fell asleep.

Sora scoffed lightly at his clone's stupidity, since he barely registered the whole "killing me for some stupid girl" part, but was still too overcome by awe to do anything else. It came out as more of a hiccup as tears only grew faster and faster.

Good God, this was HIM? What cruel trick of destiny had caused him to be cursed with this life, when another had been given everything? THIS was what I could have become? What did I do to lose this?! The envy that rose in his heart demanded that he either recapture that light, or hate himself forever for losing it in the first place.

Another boy phased away from the other Sora as his eyes closed fully. the new boy looked exactly like Ventus, just with a long black coat. His blue eyes had a dullness about them, as if he wasn't quite alive, and seemed to be hiding behind the blond spikes that fell from his hair. He whispered his name out, too quiet to really notice.

Sora felt anger rise and go with Roxas. He barely remembered why, though.

And then a girl appeared, platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes this time. She looked frail and slender, which was accented by the short white dress she wore. She was a little more alert in introducing herself, but was otherwise very quiet.

The two fell silent as Sora woke again, and continued his tale. Roxas spoke again. Mentioned some kind of "Organization."

Namine continued with her quiet voice.

Other-Sora started up again, his voice starting to deepen and crack, and began explaining something called Castle Oblivion. Sora felt himself sink to his knees. What had he done wrong? What had he done wrong?

Namine was explaining some more.

Other-Sora continued again, then he and Namine said in unison "So they needed to be restored to their proper glory."

Namine continued on her own as Other-Sora began looking sleepy again. Other-Sora yawned and his eyes closed again.

Roxas spoke again as his clothes slowly morphed, becoming a set of street clothes that made him look like any other boy. Roxas began fading away, his voice growing to a whisper and beyond.

Other-Sora yawned, and Sora noted he was now staring at HIMSELF. He had been too busy to notice how the other him had grown in his long sleep. An exact copy, caramel hair, light tan, blue eyes. They were now equal height, as well. The other him smiled wide, continuing on with more about Organization XIII and Nobodies and friends, using the real Sora's voice.

But Sora tuned it completely out as he heard Maleficent croon in his ear "I can give this all back to you. Friends, love, the burdens of your life dissolving away into a bright future." Sora blinked, watching his alternate self still smiling and recounting fun-filled adventures. Such a bright light that could have been his. "All of it is rightfully yours, just allow me into your heart's desires, and I can grant it all."

"All of it...?" Sora dimly asked, raising his hand to wipe at the tears that still flowed.

"SORA! DON'T LISTEN!" Donald and Goofy tried shaking him free again.

"All of it." Maleficent nodded.

But then, Other-Sora finished his tale, and Sora felt the spell on him break. This was him. WAS. He couldn't become that happy again even if he tried, even if there was magic involved. He couldn't forget the past ten years of his life that easily.

He brushed Maleficent's hand off of him. "No."

"What-"

Sora whirled around and drew his Keyblade, yelling firmly "I said NO." Donald and Goofy smiled, then jerked forward as they finally broke through the spell.

Maleficent glowered at him, then waved her staff, spitting "Insolent boy!" The Sora that could have been suddenly screamed in ear-splitting agony as he shattered out of existence. A scream that echoed the one inside of Sora's heart.

Maleficent then stormed away, hissing "This won't be the last of your sorrows! I shall be sure of that!" and she left through a dark portal, clearly understanding she didn't have any advantage anymore.

Sora sat there a few moments. Notre Dame was still. He was in front of a serene statue of Mary and Jesus, the area shadowy, but illuminated by a window that emitted a single beam of light onto the cold stone.

Sora then let out a mournful sob as he collapsed onto the shadowed ground, dropping his keyblade and letting it break away into sparkles of light, realizing just what he had given up. Just what happiness he gave up that was now lost forever. He curled around himself as he poured out his anguish over the life that could have been his.


	17. Chapter 17

Sora eventually picked himself up, spitting "Get up you useless little..." He finished his sentence with a sob, pondering the words he should use.

Stupid...

Demented...

Idiotic...

Deranged...

Nobody...

He barely had any energy to even walk to the Highwind, but he did, somehow losing Donald and Goofy among the twisting streets. He kicked himself the whole while, truly feeling he was worth nothing. After all, that's probably what the universe felt, if he was cursed with such torture. There was a happier him out there, somewhere. A Sora that never knew a life without shelter, or one full of hunger. A Sora that never realized just how close he had been to losing everything he held dear. A Sora that had all the happiness and contentedness anyone would be satisfied with. A Sora that everyone could depend on.

And that Sora wasn't him.

He staggered through the streets, berating himself for his mere existence. Obviously he did something that the other him didn't to grow up so harsh and hated. And what was the point of him living now? Kairi had been gone for days now, her chances of being alive slim. Riku had sided with Maleficent, hating Sora for not trying hard enough to find Kairi.

Sora lingered on the thought of Riku going to Maleficent. Maybe he was loathed that much, maybe Riku had the last straw. He was alone now. TRULY alone. Not just in another room, still near someone to talk to, near someone who cared for him. On his own, without anyone caring about his existence. The thought about how lonely he'd been made him squirm inside.

He stopped just before leaving the city, realizing that no one would care if he just gave up right now, let his life drift away like so many others. He then found an armory, purchased a knife, and resumed his walk back to the Highwind. Yep, no one would care if a sixteen year-old boy took his life today. No one. Anyone who did care wouldn't know him("Oh what a poor boy"), or would probably cheer("Finally! He's gone!").

He sat in the pilot's seat of the Highwind, and examined the blade he purchased.

Sharp? Check.

Sharp enough to get the job done? Check as well.

No one to stop him? he glanced around- Check.

He pressed it against his neck, almost relishing the light scrape it made. A panicked voice arose in the back of his mind, begging him to stop. Did he really need to do this? Should he give up? He still had his friends-

"What friends?"! He bitterly remarked "They've either left me or they're dead."

Without another thought he drew the knife across his neck, indulging in the feeling of blood running down it into his shirt and across his chest. Indulging in the feeling of death. He slumped in the seat, closing his eyes and letting his life slip away from him.

...

Riku brushed Kairi's hand, hoping for a tingle of life or warmth. Nothing, her eyes remained as dull as ever, her chest moving lightly up and down in a steady, shallow rhythm. She had been like this for ages, not even giving a sign that she cared that her friends were worried sick.

"Riku, why don't you pursue something of more use?" Maleficent strode into the room "She is not going to wake any time soon-"

Riku stood from his chair, demanding "Where's Sora?!"

Maleficent had a sour look on her face "Say that again, this time take note of who is your superior."

Riku gave a halfhearted bow of apology, then stood and said firmly "I want to know if Sora came with you or not."

Maleficent turned away, walking to the window and sighing "I am afraid we have lost him-"

"You said he would come." Riku growled.

Maleficent waved her hand at him "The stubborn brat wouldn't comply."

"Then how are we going to wake Kairi?!" Riku's voice rose "You said so yourself that only true love's kiss would undo the spell! We've already tried with me, and apparently I'm not the one! Sora is the only other person I can think of!"

Maleficent sighed and shook her head "Such a temper you have." she rubbed her staff "You have no need to address me like this, and no need to bother yourself over a minor setback." She smirked back at Riku, whose aggressive mannerisms had been subdued "We shall just wait for Sora to come to us."

Riku nodded, and bowed, saying in a monotone voice "Yes, I shouldn't be so worried. I am sorry."

He then left the room, and Maleficent turned to Kairi. "Soon, my princess, soon."

Kairi's hand twitched.

...

Donald and Goofy had left the city of bells after searching for Sora, and discovered the Highwind. It was sitting there, looking very lonesome and abandoned.

"Gawrsh Donald, ya think he's here?"

Donald shrugged.

Goofy approached the Highwind, noting a silhouette against the glass "Donald, he might be in- DONALD! COME QUICK!"

Donald ran over, disturbed by his companion's yell of terror. He was met with the sight of Goofy tenderly picking up Sora's limp body, which had a generous amount of blood on it coming from his neck.

"CURAGA!" He squawked in a panic, hoping he wasn't too late.

Sora shuddered, then became still again.

Goofy looked around for what could have done the deed, only finding a knife. "Donald, what do ya think happened-"

"I don't know Goofy."

"Gawrsh, we're caught in a losing battle here, aren't we?" He sighed, gently rubbing a gloved hand against Sora's head. "Already there's so much Heartless, not to mention how were losing Keyblade wielders left and right..."

Donald scratched the back of his neck, feeling inadequate and awkward.

Goofy then shook his head, and said "You know what, let's meet with The King about this. He'll know what to do even if we don't."

Donald nodded "Yeah. Here, I'll steer the ship while you make sure Sora stays okay."

"Donald?"

Donald paused "Yeah, Goofy?"

"That Keyblade Graveyard Riku mentioned-"

"Yeah. I bet it's the same one."


	18. Chapter 18

Sora felt dread settle inside of him when he opened his eyes. A bright, white hall, he could tell he was lying down in some sort of bed. He blinked slowly, wondering why the afterlife was so... Normal. Where were the angels or ghosts or whatever? It had the light, but where was the ethereal quality to it-

"Goofy! He's awake!" He blinked again when Donald came into view, saying with joy "You're okay!"

"...what...?" Sora asked sluggishly. He turned his head to find Goofy sitting next to Donald beside his bed. The dog smiled and patted his head

"Gawrsh, we thought you were a goner!"

Sora lifted a hand to his neck, finding a healing wound. He looked at his hand, disbelievingly finding an IV put in his wrist with blood steadily running into his veins.

Goofy quickly explained "We found you bleeding out in the Highwind with Riku nowhere in sight, do ya know what happened?"

Sora let his hand drop back onto the bed sheet as his mind turned for several moments. He was alive. He was ALIVE.

Goofy pulled out his knife, asking "Do you recognize this-"

Sora suddenly leapt at it, lightning fast and pleading "Please! I need that!"

Goofy held it away from him, looking confused "Why do you need this?"

Donald asked him "Do you need it to find who attacked you? Or..." He swallowed uncomfortably "Were you trying something?"

Sora didn't hear him as he was still struggling with Goofy for the knife, crying out "Please! There's just no point to this!"

"Sora, calm down this instant." A firm, squeaky voice commanded.

Goofy quickly stashed away the knife and bowed "Your Majesty!" Donald quickly did the same.

Sora flopped back into his bed, looking soulless. His eyes were blurred with tears as he muttered "Hello, Your Majesty."

King Mickey walked over, sat on the edge of Sora's bed, and gently grasped his hand, asking "Now what was that all about?"

Sora pulled his hand away, saying "Nothing."

Goofy and Donald shook their heads and shrugged.

Mickey stared intently at Sora "Could ya please help me out here, Sora? I want to know what happened from your perspective."

Sora turned onto his side, insisting "It was NOTHING."

Mickey simply turned him not his back again, saying "I got a report from Donald and Goofy that they found you in the Highwind with a slit throat and barely alive. Riku's with Maleficent, and I already know that Kairi has been taken." Sora shuddered, wondering why Mickey wouldn't just yell at him for this. "Just only a minute or so ago you were hysterical and fighting with my Captian of the Guard for something you should never need. Something is going on."

Sora folded his arms in front of him, closing his eyes and just waiting for Mickey to raise his voice, sentence him to years in the dungeon, SOMETHING. He was a king, he could do that. Sora wanted it to happen. Some sort of punishment was expected, and better than this 'talk it out' kind of confrontation.

"Sora, open your eyes and look at me when I am talking with you." It was firm, but not mad. Gentle, but not smothering.

Sora opened his eyes and looked at the mouse-king, and Mickey noted the hollowness in his gaze. Mickey grasped Sora's hand again, saying "Sora, I want you to tell me everything. Go ahead, start at the very beginning if you want, just tell me at least what has happened since you left."

Sora shook his head "No. I'm dead anyways... Dead on the inside..." He looked out the window, away from the trio worrying over him "You know what they say, 'Dead men tell no tales'..."

Mickey dismissed Donald and Goofy, and lightly turned Sora's gaze back on him "I think you're still capable of telling me just what's going on, okay? If no one else needs to know, then I swear this will stay between us."

Sora then propped himself up against the headboard of his bed, feeling the sheet resting on him shift around, the pillows providing a soft reassurance. He held a hand to his throat again, running a finger along the line that would eventually become a scar.

"Take your time, Sora."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Sora broke down into a weeping mess, explaining and apologizing for everything. Kingdom Hearts it was all his fault, all of it. He should have been quicker to try and keep Kairi safe, he shouldn't have been such dead weight for Riku. The entire time he felt Mickey holding him close, patting his back and saying "It's alright." and "I forgive you."

Eventually the story had been finished, and Sora collapsed back into his bed, sobbing "It's all my fault..."

Mickey shook his head "You tried your hardest." There was an underlying edge of worry, but it was masked well enough. But there was also one that was... sad. Like he knew what Sora felt like.

Sora stared at the ceiling, letting his remorse pour out in the form of tears. "I'd be better off dead... It's why I tried getting my knife back from Goofy..."

King Mickey tilted his head "Your knife?"

"Bought it at the last world I visited." Sora croaked out the words "As I said, I'm better off dead... I just want all of this to end! If I'm cursed with all of this, if I can't find happiness, the why am I even alive?!"

The King shook his head "I don't think you're better off dead."

"It's only because I wield the Keyblade. I'm useless otherwise-"

"No, it's because I believe that you're a life worth saving."

Sora blinked, and looked at the mouse questioningly.

"Every life is one worth saving." He said, smiling at Sora warmly. He then got up, and told Sora firmly "I want you to take a rest. You're stressed, exhausted, and you're still recovering from blood loss. I'll take up the search for Kairi, and now Riku, I guess. I've told Donald and Goofy that when you're ready, you should get back to the search. Goodbye Sora, and remember, there is always someone who cares."

Mickey paused, then said in the most serious tone he'd ever used "And whatever you do, try to avoid the Keyblade Graveyard."

Sora watched King Mickey leave, and then he was left alone. But not for long, as soon after he was visited by Queen Minnie and her Lady-in-Waiting Daisy, who gave him a get-well basket and a small music box.

"It's Kairi's favorite tune, and she always sleeps to it when Mickey is away." The queen explained "I figured you'd like to listen to it, since you're in need of a boost."

Sora felt his stomach lurch at the sight of Minnie's tear stained face, but didn't comment on it. It was his fault that she was so distressed over Kairi's kidnapping. As Minnie told him reassurances and other words of encouragement, he garnered a new respect for her. She had a lot of strength and faith, something he found he could respect very easily, considering he had little or none.

After they left, Sora stared at the small box. He then gingerly wound it, and set it on the small table beside his bed. His eyes began drooping as the gentle, nostalgic melody consumed him, but sleep wouldn't settle down inside of him.

"Every life is one worth saving." Echoed around in his head. Every life? Even such a half one like his?

Eventually his eyes closed, and he slipped into a shallow sleep.

The music box never skipped a beat.


	19. Chapter 19

It took the rest of the day for Sora to recover. A day, he realized, that was his sixteenth birthday. Attempting suicide on my birthday, how quaint... He chuckled softly at the realization he had been only subconsciously aware until now. He decided not to tell the others, since he forgot. It was really too late to do anything about it, anyways.

Donald and Goofy came back to check on him around sunset.

"You doing okay, bud?" Goofy asked with his cheerful southern drawl.

"We've been really worried." Sora had a flicker of a smile at how illegible Donald was.

"I'm... Fine..." He sighed "Just tired."

"Then ya need to rest more!"

Sora shook his head "No. It's a different tired." He slowly pointed to his heart "This kind of tired."

Donald and Goofy frowned, then grinned "Well, it'll take longer to recover, but you can do it!"

Donald then asked "But really, you okay? I'm picking up something you're not telling us."

Sora looked at Donald and asked "How do you know?"

Donald tipped his hat with a smirk "You don't make it to Court Magician without learning a thing or two. So could you tell us what's going on?"

Sora then shrugged and said frankly "It's my birthday. Kinda depressing and ironic, isn't it? How I tried killing myself today."

Goofy instantly gave Sora a hug "Happy birthday then!"

Sora sat in Goofys arms, numbed with shock. Birthdays had never really been anything special for most of his life, and any memory he had of parties before he lost his home was too blurry to bother with. Birthdays were really just any other day, thankful (or not) to be alive.

"How old are you now?" Donald asked.

"Sixteen."

Donald then cracked his knuckles (Sora wondered if he even had knuckles) and cleared his throat. He raised his staff, energy swirling around it and collecting into a small orb. A quick flick sent the orb spiraling into the air, where a miniature fireworks show spelled out '16'. A small bit of light condensed as it floated down into Sora's lap, forming a small blue box with white ribbon.

He stared at it. He'd never gotten a present this fancy before.

Donald gave him a thumbs up, saying "Go on, open it."

Sora shakily undid the ribbon, and removed the lid. Inside was a small snow globe, with a miniature version of him sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees and staring ponderously at the sky. There was a small key underneath, and Sora winded it. A soft melody- sad, nostalgic, somber, and wistful - poured out.

Sora felt himself tear up as he examined the sculpture inside, noting how lifelike it was. Yep, there was the slouch in his shoulders, blue eyes filled with internal struggle, spiky hair that bounced lightly with every step. It was him down to every little detail. The stand was blue lacquer, with a gold plate bearing the carved words "Sora, Sixteen". There was a recurring silver motif of the crown that rested on his necklace.

"Now that I know your birthday," Donald began "I'm gonna give you one each year. Just to show how you've grown and changed. The miniature will change as you age, and its pose will reflect your general state of mind at the time." He pointed a feather at the likeness sitting inside its clear prison "The lower you are to the ground, the more negative you are; a standing position displays confidence and optimism." Sora reflected on this, and figured looking at the sky probably meant his wish to move forward and find peace and happiness.

He set it down gently, and reluctantly exchanged it with a large hug for both Donald and Goofy. He just sobbed, unable to say his thanks. Donald and Goofy hugged him back, glad that he appreciated it.

...

As the Highwind hurtled through the Lanes Between, Sora stared at his small gift.

For so long he had seen himself in a mirror, seeing a broken, malfunctioning thing that was once human. He had always seen a boy that was furious with fate and the world while he cradled and mourned the fragments of happy memories. The pity he always felt made him burn with anger, so he made a habit of not looking at himself in a mirror too often.

But now, he saw himself through someone else's eyes. After all, Donald had made it, so that was probably what he thought Sora was like. The small figure in the glass looked sad, tired, lost, but not broken. Rather, he looked like he was confused as to what he needed to do. Like he wanted to ask how, but didn't know how to ask.

_Maybe I should try to let things go..._ Sora thought as he shook the snow globe, watching the glitter swirl around and settle on his miniature double. He pulled out Esmeralda's card: _great change, huh?_ He then also pulled out the charm Santa had given him. Now that he wasn't consumed in his grief of home, he felt so calm, so content staring at it. _Maybe a change is coming_, he thought with a growing smile.

"You really like it, don't you?" Donald asked. Sora nodded, then replied with an inquiry of his own "Do I really look like this?"

Goofy confirmed it "Yep, most of the time you either look like that or annoyed."

Sora set it aside, sighing. He had an idea for the next step forward... Just how was he going to take it? He then thought about Riku, then quickly took over the controls. Despite the protests of his companions, he started for the Keyblade Graveyard.

...

The world was desolate. A place filled with dust and dried red earth.

"Kingdom Hearts! What made Riku pick THIS?!" Sora sighed, his voice echoing displeasingly. Donald and Goofy shrugged.

Sora folded his arms, then turned "He's not here. No one's here-"

"I wouldn't say that."

Sora turned, smiling at the sight of his friend. Riku was smiling warmly, but there was an... Unnerving quality to it. Sora's own smile vanished.

"Funny, how we meet here again." He said, walking towards Sora. Sora only stood still, wary of his friends actions. He thought he saw a flicker of gold in his eyes. Riku stopped in front of Sora and held out his hand, but Sora only glared at his hand, then him.

"What's the big deal?" He asked, slapping the hand away "Last time we met you were chewing me out and with her."

"Now yer acting all pleasant. Are you really Riku?" Goofy was wary as well.

"Maleficent's making you do this." Sora answered curtly, summoning the Kingdom Key and taking a step back.

Riku looked hurt "Okay, Sora, I know you might be hurt about that, but I promise, I'm not up to anything against you-"

"Oh, so you think berating me for not trying hard enough is nothing against me?! You think you have nothing against 'an idiot who can't keep himself out of trouble'?!" Sora snapped.

Riku looked unnaturally calm, but that was a quality he had always possessed. He then put his hands in his pockets and looked at one of the cliffs that loomed in the distance "I've found Kairi. She's fine-"

"Then. Where. Is. She." Sora hissed through gritted teeth. He was getting really annoyed with Riku's attitude.

"With Maleficent-"

"Then how is she okay?!" Sora threw his Keyblade at Riku, who quickly summoned his own and hit it out of harms way. Now his calm demeanor was breaking.

"Sora, calm down and use that demented head of yours. I'm playing double agent, I'm pretending to help Maleficent. I've been waiting for you to get smart enough to find her hideout, so we can both get Kairi out." He paused, then extended his hand again and pleaded "Come on, I can't do it without you..."

Sora looked at his hand, then asked "Where's the world?"

"A place called Hollow Bastion. Maleficent says it was known as Radiant Garden an age ago, though."

Sora folded his arms in front of him "Then I'll meet you there."

Riku waved his hand with a smirk, a portal of darkness appearing "We can go there right now, together." Sora saw a flash of gold in his eyes again, but decided he was just imagining it.

Then he waved him away, saying "I'll get these two on track, I'll meet you there. You can leave it open for now."

Riku nodded, then disappeared into the darkness.

Sora stared at it for several seconds, his expression hard to read.

"Gawrsh Sora, you were both acting a little... Antagonistic." Goofy said, walking over. Donald nodded "But are you sure you want to go with him?"

"He's... He's my friend... My partner..." Sora said softly "I can trust him... But, he felt..." He thought for a moment "not Riku. That's the best I can explain." He sighed and shook his head "But we have to trust him. It's the only lead on Kairi we have." He looked down at Donald "Think you can put a trace on me or something?"

Donald nodded "Sure, but what are you thinking?"

Sora looked into the darkness. "You two go get the King. I'll find Kairi, and we'll get her out of there."

Donald then cast a spell, Sora's necklace taking on a brief glow. "There, we should be able to find you as long as you wear that." He then began making his way back to the Highwind "Come on Goofy, we gotta go get King Mickey."

Goofy then gave Sora a brief hug, saying "Stay safe." and left with his companion.

Sora turned back to the darkness, and stepped inside.

That's just what it was. Darkness. Chaos without any sign of where he was. He tried breathing, but the inky black was constricting him, squeezing the light that dared to enter its realm. A firm grip wrapped itself around his wrist, and, instead of crying out in alarm like he wanted, Sora's lungs were filled with shadows._ I can't breathe! I can't breathe-_

He tumbled out into the light of a different world, gasping and wheezing for air.

"That's why I wanted you to stay with me." Riku sighed.

"KINGDOM HEARTS HOW CAN YOU STAND THAT?!" Sora yelled out of panic and disorientation.

Riku cringed, holding a hand to his ear "Kingdom Hearts you don't need to yell."

He then helped Sora up, saying "Anyways, welcome to Hollow Bastion."


	20. Chapter 20

There was one idea Sora had about Hollow Bastion. It was freaking CREEPY. The place was empty, and every step echoed around in a paranoia-instilling manner.

Eventually, Riku stopped in front of a door, and gently knocked. No response. "Okay, she's still asleep." He muttered.

Sora then asked "So what IS the plan?"

Riku smirked as he opened the door "Simple. You wake her up and we run."

Sora felt his stomach lurch when he saw Kairi, but then irritably asked Riku "Why can't you wake her?"

"True love's kiss. That's the solution."

Sora blushed, then hissed "You know I've never kissed a girl! Besides, I'm not the one!"

Riku shrugged "Things will fall into place. You either are or aren't."

Sora began questioning his own thoughts about the flashes of gold in Riku's eyes, since they were becoming longer and more frequent.

They sat there in awkward silence.

"Well?"

"I'm not kissing her."

"Sora, act your age."

"I'M NOT KISSING HER."

Riku looked out the window, sighing "Then she'll stay like this forever if it's you."

That hit a bleak note in Sora. He felt an odd sense of godhood in the fact that his actions now affected someone else's life. He then reluctantly knelt next to her, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He backed away just as fast, not wanting to bungle anything.

Kairi's eyes slowly opened, and she murmured "Sora...?"

"Yeah, it's me you damsel in distress. I hope you know you've gotten m-Mickey scared half to death."

Kairi yawned as she apologized "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..." She froze, then quickly latched onto Sora's arm, eyes wide in fear. Eyes directed right at Riku. "W-what's HE doing here?!"

Sora tried peeling her off "Jeez Kairi it's just... Just..." He fell short as he saw Riku beginning to crack a grin. His eyes turned golden and stayed that way. They were so much older than he truly was, and so much more...

Sora felt like he was staring into a Heartless's eyes.

"At last... The final Princess of Heart is mine." Riku said, his own voice inhumanely flat while a second, deeper voice provided all infliction. "Thank you, Sora, you proved to be just as invaluable as the witch."

Sora was frozen, realizing the danger far too late. Riku summoned a Keyblade that was decidedly not his, saying "I do believe it is time to dismiss you."

Riku raised the blade, and Kairi began tugging at Sora's arm "Please! Sora we've got to-"

Sora quickly got over his shock and scooped up Kairi just as fast and ran past his possessed friend just as he struck. "Sora I thought you knew him better!" Kairi squealed.

Sora didn't reply, unable to answer. That wasn't Riku. Not anymore. That was a stranger.

"SORA! DOOR!" Kairi screamed, snapping him out of his daze. He halted, finding the massive doors out closed. He set Kairi down and tried pushing them open. They didn't budge. Kairi joined him, but soon they were both gasping for breath.

"Dammit, they're locked." Sora panted. A second thought suddenly burst into his mind: "The final Princess of Heart is mine..."

"He has the others too." He muttered.

"What? You mean the other Princesses?" Kairi asked. She then looked remorseful "Oh yeah, he does."

"How do you even know?" Sora asked.

"I feel them. They're being used." She shuddered "Like they're batteries or something. He's been unable to use my heart because it's been sleeping."

Sora blew a spike of hair upward, watching it fall back into place. They were trapped. He glanced up at the door, then had an idea. He stood, "Kairi, find somewhere safe."

"Why?! I want to come with you-"

"I'm going to duel him for our freedom."

Kairi stopped following momentarily, then resumed as she yelled "Why?! You'll get killed without me!"

"Oh, so what do you know?" Sora's voice held a harsh edge of sarcasm.

"That Riku may still be in there, but whoever's going to be fighting you is older and way more experienced."

Sora stopped, and turned back to her. Kairi crossed her arms, and looked away "But I guess you don't want a useless 'damsel in distress'."

Sora rolled his eyes "Find Donald and Goofy-"

"What if they're somewhere in here?" Kairi asked "I want to be with you! I've been useless this entire time and I want to help!" Sora paused, then sighed "Fine."

Kairi smiled, and rushed up to him so they were side by side.

"So where are the Princesses?" Sora asked. Kairi held a hand to her heart, and then pointed forward "That way. There should be a few hallways, some Heartless, but eventually there'll be stairs."

Sora nodded, taking the lead. Kairi scooted in front of him "Ladies first, isn't that the rule?"

"Okay then, ladies first to get killed by Heartless." Sora smirked, placing his Keyblade on his shoulders with his arms resting on it.

Kairi glared at him, then let her jaw drop. "Did you just... Did you just SMILE?!"

Sora's smile vanished, and he hastily said "Oh please, you say that like I can't." He swiped at Heartless, taking it down without a thought. Kairi folded her hands in front of her, saying softly and happily

"I didn't expect to see you happy for a long time..."

Sora stopped and turned around. She actually cared if he was happy? He turned back, feeling his cheeks grow warm at the thought of what woke her. HIS kiss. Not Riku's, not some random guy. HIS kiss. Was he really her true love?

No, no he wasn't. Ridiculous. It was all one-sided from Kairi. No. He couldn't love her. She didn't deserve someone like him. It hurt him to think that she loved a hopeless case like himself. She wouldn't be happy with a guy who couldn't sort out his own problems, she deserved someone more stable.

"I'm sorry if I brought things up." Kairi said.

"You didn't."

"Really? I expected you to be ranting about Ventus-"

Sora whirled around, his voice a low hiss of warning "Mention that name again and I might leave you for dead."

Kairi allowed fear to chisel her features. That was a violent streak in Sora she hoped she wouldn't set off again. Sora dashed up, asking crossly "So what hallway do we need to go down?" Kairi guided him, holding her blue glass charm and hoping that his heart would heal fully soon.

"So... What's ... Ah, happened?" She asked timidly when they were on course again.

"Nothing much." Sora kept his voice clipped and bitter "Nearly died-"

"I'm sorry!"

Sora gave her an incredulous look, then sighed "Please, it's nothing much!" Kairi's face sank as Sora briefly described his close encounters "First I nearly got chopped to bits by some boogeyman, then nearly got roasted alive, and then Riku came and... And..." Sora became less harsh, and more sad. He held a hand to his neck, not continuing. He looked on the brink of tears. It was then Kairi noted the smooth cut that was still healing.

"Did Riku do that?" She asked, pointing at the mark.

Sora's hand closed around his throat, then went back to his side as he suddenly rushed forward to take down more Heartless. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it in front of her. Kairi huffed, then pointed her Keyblade at the Heartless and said simply "Firaga."

The shadowy creatures were gone in a vast inferno. Sora glared at her "Save your mana, I could handle those-"

"How about handling your stuff with me?" She asked. She then tramped by him, trying to lure him into talking. It worked, as moments later Sora yelled

"I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF, OKAY?!"

Kairi froze. We knew he was sad, but... Kingdom Hearts, suicidal was something that had never occurred to her. It was her own naive self-denial that clouded the realistic option.

Sora had walked past her, muttering "I can make my way from here."

She watched as he left, and she yelled "You're going the wrong way!"

Sora only continued, waving his hand dismissively "I'll find a new one!"

She shook her head, then gripped her Keyblade tighter. "Fine. I'll meet you there then."


	21. Chapter 21

Kairi didn't know how lost Sora was, but didn't really care as she walked past the other Princesses of Heart. You know what? No more damsel in distress. SHE was going to be the hero.

She placed a hand on the crystal encasing her sister, in a heart-sense. "I'll save you, don't worry."

She then dashed up the steps, and was met with Riku watching a gate that swirled ominously. He turned, and was coated in darkness, but you could tell he was shifting and morphing underneath the concealing mass.

Next thing she knew, she was staring at a man in his mid-twenties maybe early thirties, with dark skin, golden eyes, and white hair. He extended his hand "Ah yes," Kairi felt her spine tingle uncomfortably at his deep voice "how nice of you to finally offer your power, Princess. Allow me to introduce myself, I am known as Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness."

Kairi held out her Keyblade "Give Riku his body back!"

Ansem folded his arms in front of him, smirking "Wow, you truly do have a fighting spirit. How amusing." He held out his hand, and a thin, dark Keyblade entered his hand. Kairi noted it didn't have a keychain. He held it out in front of him, asking "Do you know what this is, Princess?"

Kairi felt herself trembling. Confrontation was something that suddenly terrified her "A... A Keyblade, but-"

"Not just any Keyblade. A Keyblade solely developed to extract hearts. The Keyblade of People's Hearts is its official title." He then turned and gestured to the portal behind him "See this? It is a gateway to Kingdom Hearts itself. But it is incomplete."

The Seeker of Darkness raised the Keyblade of People's hearts towards Kairi.

"And now, it is time for it to be complete... For Kingdom Hearts to be mine."

Kairi stepped back, her eyes widening. She realized just what she was up against, and felt fear erase every single bit of training she had received.

She closed her eyes and held out her hands in front of her when a piercing beam of light headed straight for her. I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry mom! I'm sorry Sora! I'm sorry everyone-

But the impact never came.

A few gasps of pain did though.

Confused, Kairi opened her eyes.

Sora was in front of her, arms spread wide and protectively, entire body rigid. He looked back, and grimaced a smile "Hey Kairi... Sorry I'm... late." He then turned back to Ansem, furiously yelling

"Hey jerk! I promised someone she'd make it back okay! So there's NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING YOU TAKE KAIRI'S HEART!"

Ansem looked stunned, then chuckled. "How amusing, you can still hold on to your heart."

Sora didn't respond, his mind only filled with two thoughts: Unbearable agony, and keeping his heart.

It felt like he was getting part of him ripped away, or having white-hot knives stuck repeatedly inside of him. He had NEVER felt worse, and was ready to buckle. Being burned alive was FAR more favorable than this. He was ready to surrender his heart and let it flow away into darkness while he became a Heartless.

But ready is not synonymous with doing.

Sora only grasped his heart tighter, gritting his teeth, letting sweat pour down his face with effort. As he said, he was not going to let Ansem have a chance of taking Kairi's heart. He promised she wouldn't get hurt.

Ansem sighed and began pacing, the Keyblade of People's hearts still aimed at Sora "It's amusing, seeing how you're willing to give your life for a girl you never truly cared for." He twisted the blade Sora suddenly lurching and screaming in anguish. "Honestly, you've told yourself time and time again what love did to people. What was the term you used? Almost like a survival mantra... Please be quiet, I need to concentrate." He twisted it back, and Sora stopped screaming, jaw slack and eyes wide. "Ah yes, 'Love got you killed.' Really, I'm finding the irony to be positively wonderful."

Kairi placed her hands on Sora's shoulders, whispering "Don't let go, don't listen to him." She let her light latch onto his heart, and tugged back as well.

"And back to the subject of whether or not you truly love her... Does she even love you? She might just be a princess playing her coy games, considering you to only be a brother or friend. Does she feel the passion and lust in your heart? Are you ready to admit those thoughts you've had of her even through your annoyance?" He twisted the Keyblade a third time, Sora once again writhing and yelling in excruciating pain "You hold so much Darkness, you could easily corrupt such a pure light-"

"Shut up! He doesn't need to hear your stupid mind games!" Kairi yelled.

Sora suddenly whispered "Kairi... Run...!... G-get... Out of here!"

Kairi shook her head "No, I'm not letting you go!"

"I do believe it is time to end this tug-of-war."

Ansem sliced the air with the Keyblade of People's hearts, Sora suddenly going slack. A orb of light, a heart, flew from him as he fell back into Kairi's arms. Kairi stared, horrified as Sora's breathing began to slow.

"No! Sora! Hold on Sora!" She shook him. He stared at her with half-dull eyes. "Kairi...please... Run..."

She looked up, finding Ansem still holding his Keyblade at her. "How cute, you'll die together."

Kairi was frozen with fear, numb with grief.

Ansem was apparently stunned as well, gasping "What?!"

"NO! I won't let you hurt them!" Riku suddenly appeared, bathed in golden light. He looked at Kairi pleadingly "Run! Take Sora out of here!"

Kairi stared uncomprehendingly.

"KAIRI JUST GO!" Riku screamed. There were tears streaming down his face. Kairi then scooped up Sora's limp body, and ran.

...

Sora didn't know what was going on. He was just drifting through darkness. He was aware of pain in his chest, but it was so frequent it was starting to become almost unnoticeable. Just a dull ache.

_**I can help you...**_ A voice whispered. _**You're tired, your heart is still with you but barely alive. Just let me take over, let me take care of you for now...**_

"Who... Are you?" He asked.

The voice chuckled _**Just you, another aspect of your heart. Don't worry nothing much will happen while you take a nice, long, lovely nap. Just go to sleep and I'll take care of the rest...**_ Sora felt something pressing his eyelids lower and lower. Everything was so heavy, so tiring. Yes, maybe a nap would do him some good...

_**Yes, that's it. Go to sleep, Sora...**_

Sora's eyes had just started to close when a light suddenly burst around him. Another voice yelled

_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!_

The light had jolted Sora awake, the pain suddenly escalating along with the brightness. He moaned lightly at the thought of having to suffer more.

_**Oh don't listen to him Sora, he's just an impostor!**_ The first voice said, the darkness coming back.

_Sora! HE'S the one who's lying! Don't give in! WAKE UP!_ The light shone again, but it was dimmer. The darkness returned

**_Oh please, you know you're not even in his body anymore! He's mine. All mine. A new body to rule, and new body to use-_**

_I SAID BACK OFF!_ The light burst out against the darkness once more, then faded to even weaker than the last time. _I'm sorry... He'll be back... But he's... Gone... For now..._

"Sora, please wake up..." Finally a voice he completely recognized. He felt himself drift upwards, into a different, colder light.

...

Sora awoke to find himself shirtless and staring at Kairi. She sighed looking relieved "I thought you were dead. I'll... I'll try fixing this up now-"

Suddenly Sora jerked forward, crying out in pain. It was like he was burning alive again, sans all the smoke. Unbearable heat, unbearable pain, everything constricting uncomfortably. Then it was gone.

"I-I'm sorry! I just touched it and..." Kairi hastily apologized.

Sora glanced downward to find a burn-like wound covering his chest. It was deepest at his heart, but there was no denying that was the only injured area. A scar would form eventually. He gingerly touched it, then winced and snapped his hand back.

Kairi then carefully wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her "You take a rest, I'll keep watch."

Sora blinked and stared at her for several moments. "But... There's Heartless-"

"I'll be fine, you need to rest."

Sora thought, then shook his head "Not before... I say something really important."

Kairi was looking ahead, barely acknowledging him. Sora continued "Kairi, I... I know I've been an absolute asshole to you. But, it's because I've... I've..." He trailed off. She should at least know.

"I've never really met a girl like you... No one has made me feel this way before and... I just don't know how to handle it. You're pretty smart for a girl... recklessly brave... I guess you're loyal..." Kairi's stalwart gaze didn't flicker. Sora paused a bit, then continued "It infuriates me how carefree you are, how you can follow everything your heart says, how you can hold onto hope so easily." Kairi was starting to scowl, but Sora went on "It's obvious nothing's ever happened to you. AT ALL. And that..."

"It makes you mad, huh?" She said stiffly "Mad that I'm such a spoiled brat?"

Sora shrugged a little "Yeah, I guess it does..."

Sora cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him "I... I guess what I'm trying to say is... As much as I hate you, you make me feel..." he then slowly brought his hand back, backed away from her, and curled up "I dunno... like I have a purpose."

Kairi blinked, obviously like she was expecting something else. She tilted her head, wanting Sora to continue. Sora sighed "I wasn't very keen on protecting you, but your dad made me promise to keep you safe..." he half heartedly chuckled "Well, he didn't MAKE me, but you know, king and all." his broken laughter vanished

"It... It gave me something to live for."

Kairi slowly brought a hand to her chin. It made her feel... odd, to be something so central in someone else's life.

Sora was staring at his hands, eyes tearing up "For so long, my whole life was live a crappy day just to see another crappy day. Be alive just to continue dying from the inside. But then... I guess I had you to live for. A sun to light the darkness, someone else who needed me to keep them safe..."

Kairi was smiling "So does this mean you're going to treat me like a friend and not a annoying person? Now that you've told me that?"

Sora smiled a little back, and Kairi found herself finding that smile to be the one thing that made sticking around this butt of a boy to be all worth it. "Maybe."

The smile then faded into a frown, as a realization slowly came into Sora's mind.

He was probably a Heartless now.

He suddenly scrambled away from her, trying to ignore the burning feeling that filled every sense of his being.

Kairi looked dejected "Sora, what's-"

"I'm a Heartless now, aren't I?!" Kairi stared at him blankly "AREN'T I?!" He demanded even louder.

Kairi shook her head "No-"

Sora clutched at his hair, weeping "I'm a Heartless now! Everything says I should be a Heartless-" he suddenly started coughing, becoming doubled over in pain. Blood flowed in a thin stream from his mouth.

"Sora! You idiot!" Kairi quickly rushed to his side, unsure and panicking "You're over exerting yourself!"

Sora was growing limp and shuddering uncontrollably. He grabbed her hand, almost cutting off circulation in it in an attempt to ignore his agony. Kairi once again placed a hand on Sora's wound, attempting to heal it as best she could. It felt like his heart was torn in half, and small bits of it were fading away.

She was drawn out of her focus by Sora's grip slackening. She then gripped his hand just as tight "Don't go to sleep Sora, I don't want anyone dying today-"

"I'm not..." Sora whispered back, voice hoarse. "I'm not... Sleeping. Just relaxing..."

"I'm sorry, did that really hurt?"

Sora seemed to be looking beyond Kairi, beyond the walls of Hollow Bastion, as he said "I've felt worse." He then pushed against her, trying to sit up "We've gotta get moving again-"

"Sora! You're not even rested yet-"

"Don't care. I'm not letting my friend get sucked into that monster."

"I agree but, well, I wouldn't say Ansem is a monster in a literal sense.-"

"His eyes," Sora began as he started stumbling back with Keyblade in one limp hand "those are the eyes of a Heartless. Golden. Cold. Bloodthirsty."

He suddenly collapsed, but spent another several painful moments trying to get up. Kairi helped him up, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders, and placing her own across his. "You sure you want to fight now?" Sora nodded, taking weak steps forward. Kairi matched his pace, and asked "So, how can you tell-"

"I've stared into enough of those bastards' maws to know." He said simply "It's hard to forget the look when it's what you see on a daily basis." He slumped against her more, his eyes starting to droop.

Kairi then stopped, and knelt down to help Sora sit "Then we're taking a rest."

Sora shook his head, and whined in protest "But we have to help Riku-"

Kairi placed a finger on his lips, saying firmly "Right now you aren't even able to hold your Keyblade properly. You wouldn't do any good."

Sora leaned against the wall, lamenting "But I... He's my friend, he's taken care of me since I was four, he's helped me get out of bungled suicides-"

"That wasn't the first time?!" Kairi shrieked in disbelief.

Sora rubbed the back of his head and turned away "I um... Kinda... lost count after I turned thirteen-"

Kairi suddenly hugged him, whispering "I'm sorry. I came into your life too late, didn't I?"

Sora sat in her arms, numb. It'd been forever since a girl had hugged him, same for someone so kind and delicate. He then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath- he was used to Riku's smell of moist earth and rain, but Kairi smelled like the sea and lavender. A tear or two leaked out, but he said nothing. He then slowly raised his arms and held her back, deciding to enjoy the intimate feeling at least once.

He had a feeling he was living on borrowed time.


	22. Chapter 22

It took what felt like a slow, agonizing wait for Sora to recover. Even then he was still weak. He could walk on his own, but he was slouched and his strikes weren't as strong. Kairi would come to help, only for Sora to push it away, telling her he didn't want her hurt. About an hour later Sora was once again slumped against her.

"I don't want you fighting, Sora." Kairi said for the thousandth time "Even if you have a chance of defeating Ansem, you'd run yourself ragged! You'd run yourself to the point of death!"

"Well who said the hero always had to survive?" Sora retorted "If I die, I die."

"Well who said the hero had to die?! I won't let you!"

Sora chuckled "Sometimes you can't, Kairi." He then sighed "Let's just drop it."

They walked in silence. But not for long, as they heard familiar voices calling for them.

"SORA~! KAIRI~!"

Sora detached himself from Kairi and stood as tall as he could as he turned around, looking for the source. Kairi cried out in joy, and ran to Donald and Goofy "UNCLE DONALD! UNCLE GOOFY!" She tackled them. Sora smiled at the reunion, then walked over.

"Good, I was wondering when you two would get here."

Donald gave an annoyed beak-flutter "We would've been here sooner if Goofy didn't get lost."

Goofy briefly smiled sheepishly, then asked "So where's Riku?"

Sora stiffened, then tried to explain. A lump rose in his throat, stealing his words away "He's... He's-"

Kairi helped him explain "Riku's been possessed by a Heartless named Ansem. We're going to get him back and rescue the other Princesses of Heart."

Donald and Goofy's eyes widened "He has the other Princesses? ALL SEVEN ARE HERE?!"

Sora and Kairi nodded. Donald buried his face in his hat with a hopeless squawk "Then we're doomed!"

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Kingdom Hearts is probably being summoned right now!"

Kairi furrowed her brow in confusion "But he doesn't have my heart-"

Donald quickly explained "You don't need to possess their hearts, you just need all seven consciously gathered!"

Sora looked calm, but he was reeling inside. All of that power waiting to be abused. How was he going to stop that?! But a plan soon formed in his head, and he quickly took it into action "Donald, Goofy, I want you to follow us and get the Princesses out of here."

"Okay," Goofy began "But could ya make a habit out if telling us what yer gonna do first?"

"It's simple. I'm gonna goad him into using Kingdom Hearts."

"WHAT?!"

Sora rolled his eyes, and prepared for the protest "What is Kingdom Hearts?"

No response except everyone's shock-frozen faces.

"Well, what if it's light? I just get him to use it and his own plan collapses-"

"What if it isn't?!" Kairi asked "You're gonna get yourself killed! I've already said that I won't let you-"

"Your support is overwhelming, Kairi, but this is the only way I can think of." Sora folded his arms in front of him, frowning "Besides, it's a 50/50 chance anyways-"

"Still not the most favorable odds!" Kairi protested.

Sora noted how worried she looked. Seeing that light in her being put to the test. He thought for a moment, then said "If it's any reassurance, I'll let you stay."

Kairi was slightly relieved.

...

Soon, Sora was about to walk up to Ansem, Kairi at his side. Just a mere staircase separating them now. He took a quiet step, but Kairi held him back. She gave him a look that could be summed up as "I'm afraid."

Sora gently patted her shoulder, then resumed and motioned for her to stay behind. When she questioned this, he winked, as if to say "You're my secret weapon."

Then he went up the steps, standing in front of Ansem. The man's back was turned as he stared intently at the gateway to Kingdom Hearts that was forming. He shook his head as he turned around

"So. You still fight even when you're on the brink of losing it all."

Sora summoned his Keyblade, saying "I've found reasons to fight." He held it up "I've found friends, I've found people who care about me," he lowered himself into an offensive crouch "and I won't let you hurt them!"

Ansem looked amused as he folded his hands in front of him. A Heartless, wrapped in bandages and twice his size, appeared behind him, hissing and growling at Sora.

"We shall see about that."

Sora didn't anticipate how fast the thing would be as one of its arms violently lashed out and grabbed him. He gasped for air as the massive hand began squeezing, and he felt the massive claws sink into his skin. The blood that began dribbling down his back was barely noticed among his oxygen starvation.

Ansem was smirking "So, boy, how does it feel to fight a pointless fight for a pointless cause?"

Sora only replied with struggles to breathe.

Then Kairi cried out "SPARKRA!" and Ansem's Guardian screeched in pain as its hand let go of Sora. He took a deep breath, and quickly rolled away as the Heartless lashed out at him again. He was starting to grow dizzy, and the blood that soaked into his clothes started to creep into the edges of priorities-

"CURAGA!" As he was healing, Kairi was suddenly helping him up, saying "You IDIOT! Be more careful!"

He nodded, then shoved her aside as a ball of darkness slammed into him.

"I expected a better fight from you!" Ansem laughed "And now you've left at least one Princess of Heart vulnerable. I swear you know nothing." Upon seeing Sora's shocked face, he chuckled "Yes, I know you're evacuating them right now, but with her, I can finally pursue my goals!"

Sora quickly tried to rush to Kairi's side, but the girl had already furiously raised her blade "YOU DON'T HURT MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled as a flurry of flames, ice, and lighting poured out of the very suddenly deadly rod of flowers. Sora grumbled a bit "We're not official..."

Ansem was stunned as he was barraged with magic fueled by pure fury. Coming from a mere PRINCESS, no less!

Sora quickly rushed forward, slamming his Keyblade into Ansem and yelling "NOW GIVE RIKU HIS BODY BACK!"

A fierce battle commenced, Sora and Ansem dashing at each other, each wielding a flurry of attacks, Kairi calling forth every inch of magic she dared to try. Both sides were injured, both sides battled with full force within the eerie glow of the incomplete portal. Neither was giving up anytime soon.

Sora was drawing from his deepest reserves. He had already arrived tired, but this... This was making him weaker and weaker. Drawing upon rage would only get him so far. He was in a constant mad dash for the upper hand, but more of his power sapping away into a fight that he wondered if he would survive.

Fortunately, Ansem was weakening now, and he receded.

"We shall finish this in front of Kingdom Hearts itself! The gate is open!" He declared, and he quickly vanished into the darkness of the gateway to Kingdom Hearts.

Sora dashed up the steps, but stopped in front of the portal. He turned back to Kairi, asking "You sure you want to stay and fight? I'm fine with you going home."

Kairi grabbed his hand, taking brave steps towards the portal "And miss all the fun? Nope."

Sora nodded, then wrapped his arms around her and dove in head first into the darkness. This was going to finally end.

...

Traveling via darkness was just as bad as Sora remembered it. Claustrophobic, dark, unbearably so in both cases. But it wasn't as bad as last time, since Kairi's light pushed against the darkness more. It was now more like traveling through a small pipe, rather than being squeezed from all sides while you hurtled through nothing.

_Take us to Ansem._ Sora thought repeatedly, still not grasping the concept of how to travel in these things. He hoped and prayed that he didn't just doom them to a life in darkness.

His prayers were answered as they both tumbled out onto sandy ground, taking in lungfuls of air. Wait... Sand? Sora ran his hands through the small grains, starting to recognize the pristine white color and smooth texture. He raised his head, and felt his entire self shatter.

It was... It was HOME.

Yes, there were the tropical plants, and the pristine sea! The endless summer sky and salty smell that lingered on the breeze! Sora heard a voice vaguely yelling at him, but only continued to clutch at the sand beneath him. It was home, unblemished and welcoming. Nothing had happened at all. _But home is gone!_ Something yelled in his mind. Yet there was a serene stillness about everything.

Nothing was wrong.

Nothing.

Sora slowly smiled a disturbed and demented grin.

Kairi shook his shoulder "Sora! Sora what's wrong?"

Sora looked at her, wearing a broken smile "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He said in a giggling voice. Kairi looked around for whatever was triggering him. She noted softly "This... This was your home?-"

She was suddenly jerked onto her feet and Sora laughed dementedly "Come on! Let's play!" He let go of her hand and raced ahead "Race you to the Paopu tree!"

Kairi lightly stumbled on the sand, stopping to watch Sora run. There was broken dissonance in his laughter, fakery lined his smiles. He looked back at her, running backwards childishly as he yelled back "Get running or I'm gonna beat you!"

Kairi shook her head "Sora! We have to find Ansem-"

Sora stuck his fingers in his ears, saying loudly and grievously "LA LA LA LA LA~! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER HOW FAR AHEAD I AM~!" There were tears streaming down his face, rolling past his shattered smile callously as if they weren't there.

Kairi ran after Sora, trying to snap him out of it, but he ran out of her reach. He ducked into some bushes, saying "Oh? Hide-And-Seek now? I can do that!"

Kairi grabbed his hand and jerked him in front of her. "SORA! PULL IT TOGETHER!" she yelled. Sora's delirious grin finally faded away, and he suddenly buckled into a weeping mess. Kairi did her best to keep him standing, but eventually fell onto the sand with him as he wept in her arms "It hurts... It hurts so much..."

Kairi held him close, reassuring him while she looked around. The island now seemed to be crumbling, cracks in the ground and bits of land pushed uneven. _It looks so much like him._

"I see you enjoy the change in scenery." Ansem's voice surrounded them. Sora weakly raised his head and screamed "YOU BASTARD!" His voice was hoarse and full of torment. A creature wanting to be put out of its misery.

The islands melted away, Sora frantically lunging at the fading colors with an anguished gasp. What was revealed was barren darkness, a small set of islands holding a eerily glimmering white door.

Sora bolted to his feet and straight at Ansem, bellowing "IT'S PERSONAL NOW!" Ansem raised a shield, but Sora merely shattered it with one powerful stroke of his Keyblade. Bits of darkness started wafting off of him. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" He screamed as darkness formed on his hands, growing into claws and beginning to tear open wounds.

Kairi watched in horror as they fought, darkness versus darkness, feral instincts running rampant. Sora eventually became a blur, a monster of himself with yellow eyes and darker powers than she could have imagined. His skin became chalky white, and his hair blackened. She didn't know where this darkness within Sora came from, not when it was so potent and violent.

"Sora..." She said weakly. She then said louder "Sora stop!"

Sora backed away towards Kairi, panting, one eye squinting from a cut above it, shoulders and arms torn. Kairi said firmly "Get out of this darkness. You don't belong in it." The half-heartless boy looked at her, then blinked slowly as the darkness faded away from him. Sora stood, normal but looking dead.

They watched as Ansem slowly raised a bloodied hand, gasping "This... isn't over. Kingdom Hearts, the ultimate darkness, is mine!" He raised his voice, commanding the doors to open "KINGDOM HEARTS! FILL ME WITH THE POWER OF DARKNESS!"

The doors began creaking open, but Sora took a step forward, saying "Ansem, you're wrong. I may have my doubts, but... Kingdom Hearts, is LIGHT!"

Ansem shook his head, but then gaped in fear as light began pouring out of the gateway to the Heart of all Worlds. Sora and Kairi raised a hand to their eyes, also overwhelmed in the bright power that was escaping. After a minute or two, they saw Ansem fading away. The ghost lunged at them, hissing one final curse as he died "You shall pay hell for this...!"

Sora shook his head "You're an even bigger idiot then, Ansem." His eyes started closing "I've already been through hell..." As the last bits of Ansem faded away, Sora collapsed back into Kairi's arms, unconscious. Kairi had barely any time to react to this before she saw the Heartless inside of Kingdom Hearts. She set Sora down and rushed to the door, trying to close it on her own. Another hand latched on from the inside

"That's it Kairi! Keep pushing!"

She stopped, seeing Riku pulling the doors closed. He snapped at her "I can't do this by myself-WOAH!"

Kairi yanked him through the door, saying "I am NOT leaving you in there."

"But King Mickey-"

The very same mouse dispatched more Heartless, then rushed over to seal the door "Riku, I'm fine, just get the door closed-"

"Dad! No! You can't!" Kairi cried, but Riku then pushed her away "Kairi! seal the doo-"

"Not when my DAD is in there-"

"Kairi, close it please!" A woman cried from inside. She was unseen among the Heartless, but the sparks of combat signaled she was fighting for her life. She then added "Riku! I give you mastery of the Land of Departure!"

Riku looked confused, but then nodded in agreement with her earlier statement "The Heartless will destroy everything! Only a Keyblade of Light can seal the door from this side."

"Why my dad?! Why can't whoever she is do it?!" Kairi yelled, tears breaking down her face.

Mickey gently held her hand through the door, saying "Kairi, there will always be a door to the light." He squeezed it reassuringly "I'm not going to be lost forever."

Kairi squeezed it back, trusting her father. She sobbed quietly "Nose tap..." She rubbed noses with Mickey for possibly the last time.

She then let it go and backed up. The doors shut, and Kairi raised her Keyblade to the sky as light gathered around it. A beacon shot into the darkness above, and the door to Kingdom Hearts vanished. Riku caught Kairi as she buckled with grief, then asked "Hey, where's Sora-"

"Over there- what is that?" The remnants of the light from Kingdom Hearts was washing over the landscape, engulfing the remains of destroyed worlds in a healing wave. Kairi tried to at least grab Sora's hand so they wouldn't get separated, but Riku held her back as the light consumed them all.

They felt themselves being pulled away to a new world.

* * *

And the adventures will continue without switching stories ^_^ The next parts all the way to the very end- epilogue and all -will be up on this story.


	23. Chapter 23

Kairi opened her eyes, finding herself lying down on a smooth marble floor.

"Riku...? Riku are you here?" She groaned lightly.

"Huh...? Yeah... I'm here." Riku was next to her, a few feet away. He then asked "Sora?"

Silence.

They sat up, finding a blank white hall. They looked at each other, faces long and worrying, then stood and began their search.

Riku and Kairi walked aimlessly through the halls, trying to find some sign of life other than themselves. The empty white marble seemed to consume them, make them feel vulnerable. For all they knew, Sora had been spirited away to another segment of the grand structure, getting just as lost as they were. Or another world. They at least should find an exit, since there didn't seem to be any people here.

Riku suddenly and gently grasped Kairi's hand, keeping his head bowed "I'm sorry... I was being an idiot-"

Kairi shook her head "You weren't in control, it wasn't your fault. Besides, Sora is enough of a self-depreciating guy, I don't need two to juggle." She added an encouraging smile on the end. Riku squeezed her hand in thanks, afraid of saying anything more.

They walked some more in silence, not surprised to only find the sound of their own footsteps meet their ears.

"Hey, let's go this way." Kairi said, leading Riku away from the straight path and towards a sudden side door. He protested "But what if-"

"Trust me, something says we should go in there, now help me with this."

Riku reluctantly helped Kairi open the heavy doors, hoping this could somehow lead them to Sora.

"Riku there's someone in here!" Kairi gasped while Riku was still pushing the door aside. He glanced over, and felt his stomach do a loop-de-loop.

A boy, not much older than he was, was peacefully asleep on a throne. His hair was golden blond, and his clothes were dark gray and tan. He had various bits of armor scattered among his outfit, but it looked rusted.

Kairi was kneeling next to him "This... This is..."

"Ventus..." Riku began walking over. He felt mixed emotions: anger, pity, joy, all thrown in a blender until he couldn't tell what was what. The closer he got to Ventus, the duller his anger became. Yes, Ven did so many things he could hate him forever for, but he... He didn't feel any of that hatred of thirst for vengeance. Rather, he felt pity. Had he been asleep all these years?

"Gosh, how long has he been sleeping here?" Kairi asked as she brushed dust off of his armor.

Riku bent over Ventus, gently shaking him "Hey... You still alive?" He thought about Sora earlier. He had thrown himself in front of Kairi, thrown himself into a situation where he could have lost his heart. He had changed, but could he forgive?

Ven stirred, then slowly opened his eyes. As Riku suspected, they were blue, but not just any old shade of blue. They were the exact same shade as Sora's.

Riku backed away as Ventus looked at his hands. His mouth was slightly agape as he made sure that these were his hands and no one else's. He then looked up, and his face went from weak wonder to horror, then to remorse. Ven teared up, and looked away from Riku. His lips moved in near-silent apology. Riku was only able to decipher a quiet string of breath. Ventus blinked, held a hand to his throat, and tried again.

"...s...sorry... I'm...so...sorry..."

Riku was surprised at the sheer amount of guilt in Ven's quiet and tender voice. Kairi was the first to respond "Hey, it's alright."

Ventus shook his head, looking back at the both of them "No... I... I was..." He trailed off in a few quiet sobs. Moments later he summoned his own Keyblade- it looking something like an abstract wing made from hastily melded and tarnished bronze- put it in Riku's hand, and pressed its tip against his heart.

Ventus then gave him a pleading, repentant look. _Go ahead, I deserve any punishment you choose into inflict upon me._

Riku stared at the Keyblade in his hands, then at Ventus. Ven further pressed the blade against him, nodding. Riku swallowed, and brought it back.

"Riku are you sure you want to do this?!" Kairi said almost pleadingly.

Ventus had closed his eyes, bracing for what he hoped was anything-

There was a clatter, and Ven's eyes snapped open. Confused, he looked up at Riku, finding his Keyblade vanished from his hand. Ven turned, finding his Keyblade discarded. He looked back at Riku

"why...?"

Riku shook his head, saying "I'm not that kind of person. You've suffered enough."

Ventus shook his head "No... I was... A-a demon...a monster..." His voice finally raised above a whisper "I took everything from you!"

Riku only extended his hand "Yes, you've done things worthy of being called something like those... But I think you've repaid that debt. What's in the past is in the past."

Ventus stared at Riku's hand in disbelief. He made a shaky smile, tears streaming down his face, and pulled Riku into a sudden hug.

Riku, stunned by this unexpected move, only heard Ventus's breathy sobs of joy "thank you... Thank you...!"

Riku gently patted Ven's back "Hey, don't think you're out of the red yet, there's still-"

Ventus pulled away, looking sad again "Sora."

Kairi tilted her head "How did you-?"

Ventus then chuckled, holding a hand to his heart "A lucky guess..." He trailed off, sadness overtaking his features again.

Riku helped him off the throne, saying "Hey, let's go see if we can find him."

Ventus took a step on his own before collapsing and landing in Riku's arms. "Um... S-sorry, I don't think I can walk..." Riku only wrapped one of Ven's arms around his shoulder "It's okay, we can walk together." He then noted that some of the rust stains... weren't exactly rust... He looked away from Ven, resisting his urge to either vomit or yell in disgust.

That was probably the blood of his friends, Sora's parents, his parents. Ventus seemed aware of Riku's discomfort, and said nothing.

Riku broke the ice with a question he wanted answered "The other kid I saw... then. Who was that?"

Ventus sighed. "It's... It's really complicated..." Ven trailed off, not really wanting to say any more about his past. He changed subjects "Have you heard or seen anyone named Terra or Aqua?"

Riku shook his head, and Kairi said softly "Ven... They haven't been seen in years."

Ventus stopped abruptly, turning to Kairi. He was about to say something, but then his gaze found the charm. He trembled, eyes growing wide. He stumbled over, grabbing it in one hand while bringing out another, except with green stained glass.

"No... That's... This is Aqua's..." He whispered, looking at both the charms. Ventus collapsed, starting to shake and sob "I-if she's gone... No, t-they can't be gone!"

"We never said they were, just that we've lost contact." Kairi knelt next to Ventus, gently embracing him "They're in your heart, after all." After a few more minutes, Kairi then took off Aqua's charm, and handed it to Ven "Here, I bet it means more to you than it does to me."

Ventus wept more upon Kairi placing the small trinket in his hand. He then smiled softly, and whispered "Thank you."


	24. Chapter 24

After another long period of absence, mostly filled with silence, there was finally another sign of life. "Anyone here- OOF!" Kairi tackled Sora, screeching his name in joy. Sora smiled warmly, holding Kairi close. He then hastily pushed her away, his face growing a little more red than usual. While Kairi made sure Sora was okay, Riku gently pushed Ventus behind him "Hide. I don't want anyone getting hurt from an encounter. I was forgiving, but Sora might not be."

Ventus nodded, then quietly crept back to the previous room "I'll meet you outside..."

Sora bolted "I heard something." He looked at Riku "I heard someONE."

Riku shrugged innocently "I didn't, probably the wind."

Kairi nodded "Yeah, just hearing things." She grabbed his hand "Come on, let's find a way out."

...

When the trio found their way outside, Riku was relieved to see Ventus had hidden himself somewhere.

Sora looked up at the twisted castle behind them muttered "Sheesh, it's a dump."

Kairi found Ven- he was silently weeping for reasons unknown to her. Sora turned to the blank fields in front of them "We gotta get going somewhere-" Sora stopped abruptly when he heard slow clapping. He both turned, finding a cloaked figure clapping his hands.

"How marvelous." He said flatly in a deep voice "The precious Keybarers are finally here."

"Okay, who are you?" Sora said, he drew his keyblade "What are you doing here?"

The figure turned to leave, darkness forming in front of them "If I had a heart, I would be so amused right now. Your bravado can almost make me laugh." The man then added mysteriously "The Organization would welcome another member like you. We shall be watching..."

He left without another word.

Sora lowered his Keyblade, asking "Watching? Jeez, now we have a stalker."

"Sora, please take this seriously." Riku held a hand to his face. He then wondered aloud "What did he mean by 'if he had a heart'?"

Sora folded his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and saying tartly "King Mickey only brought us to help with the Heartless-"

Kairi walked over, quipping "Yeah, plans change." She walked past them callously. Riku then said "By the way, King Mickey is in the Realm of Darkness right now, so, besides Donald and Goofy, we're on our own..."

Sora seized up. He then said "I'll take note of that." With a sigh he shoved his jumbled thoughts away, and just went on walking. He turned the gears of his head elsewhere.

Kairi stopped, letting Sora pass on ahead. She called after "You know, scout ahead Sora, that okay?"

Sora gave a backhanded wave back "Sure."

"Ven, are you okay?" Kairi asked when Riku pulled up with him.

Ventus shook his head "Things are fine."

She patted Ventus's shoulder, saying "You know, he needed time to warm up to me, after all. We'll get you two talking and working things out the moment we can."

The corner of his mouth flickered up in a smile, but quickly went back to his usual remorseful frown "You know, if I did things differently..." He started wringing his hands "Maybe things would be better. For everyone." He looked back at the castle "That... that was my home once..." He teared up again. Kairi realized exactly why Ven was crying earlier, and only motioned for Ventus to continue on. He did so without much qualms.

Riku sighed as he kept an eye on Sora "Okay, we're going to need them to work things out-"

"Have them walk together." Kairi stated simply "Have them explain what happened from their perspectives."

Riku looked at her in disbelief. "Are you CRAZY?! Sora's going to murder Ventus when we aren't looking!" Riku bit his lip "O-or maybe he'll have a complete breakdown he won't get back up from!"

Kairi held a hand up in defense "Riku, they're both hurt by the same event. Maybe if they just talk it out-"

"Kairi, it's a great idea, but I doubt that Sora and Ventus are comfortable enough to talk it out."

While Kairi and Riku bickered, Ventus went back to thinking about that moment when he swore to himself he would keep Sora safe.

Coincidentally, Sora was thinking of his first night in Traverse Town.

Sora remembered settling down with Riku in an alley, since they didn't have any money, the one year older friend wrapping his arms around Sora and saying "You know what, we'll just wake up tomorrow and everything will be better."

Ventus recalled floating through darkness, numb, wondering if this was what death was like.

Sora remembered falling asleep in Riku's arms, crying softly at all the bad things that had happened in only a set of hours. Not to mention this new concept of killing things to survive.

Ventus recalled a warm, but sad, light calling out to him, and his shattered heart followed the beacon.

Sora didn't remember very well what he dreamed. Just sadness. A lot of sadness.

...

_Ventus felt his heart float into Sora's, and he asked "Hello? Why are you so sad?"_

_The younger Sora sniffled "Well, a lot of things are making me sad right now..." He then reached out to the small orb of light that remained of Ventus's heart, gently catching it and... The warmth of it was familiar, and comforting. He liked that bit of hope that he could cling to._

_Ventus then recognized the boy. He instantly wanted to apologize then, but figured reminding this boy of what happened wasn't a good idea right now. "What kind of things...?" He asked warily._

_Sora sniffled again, then said "Well, it started with these two weird guys who came to my island..."_

_Ventus patiently waited for Sora to explain the whole story, trying hard not to let the boy know of his own grief over the event. He needed to be strong, so no one could be sad anymore._

_"... And now, me and my friend Riku are stuck in this weird city. It's so different from my island! It's so busy, and cold, and people here ignore us. They keep saying our parents will come around eventually, but..." Sora broke down into a sob "b-but my dad's dead! I don't know where mommy is, and I just want to go home! Everyone thinks we're lying-"_

_Ventus then softly said "Hush now, everything will be fine."_

_Sora wiped away a tear. "Who are you?" He asked plaintively._

_"..."_

_"You feel sad too..."_

_Ventus then said "I'm a guardian angel."_

_"Really?!" Sora's face filled with desperate hope "Can you bring my daddy back?! Can you get me and Riku back home?!"_

_Ventus didn't want to, but he then corrected the lost boy "No, I can only do small things. I can give you hope, I can keep you safe and tell you what to do when you don't know..."_

_Sora looked a little sad, but he asked "Can you stay with me and Riku and keep us safe?"_

_"Of course. As long as you need."_

_"Then what do I need to do?"_

_"Accept me into your heart, believe in and trust me. I won't hurt you in any way, I swear on Kingdom Hearts that if I hurt you or fail to protect you, I'll die."_

_Sora looked at Ventus's heart suspiciously "You forgot Riku."_

_"I can't help Riku as much, but I'll try. You'll have to be my special messenger on that account."_

_Sora nodded "Okay. But you know, I can't believe in an angel that doesn't have a name..."_

_"... Call me big brother. Does that work?"_

_"Okay, big brother."_

_Sora then accepted Ventus into his heart, both of them feeling peaceful and comforted at the thought that someone understood and shared their pain._

...

Sora scoffed at the dream, not believing that his little imaginary friend ever helped him. His hope and belief in 'big brother' faded away in the coming years, vanishing just around the point when he started trying to kill himself. He had chalked up things like inner advice during combat as instinct, a sudden burst of hope or happiness as just that. The idea of some 'guardian angel' helping him was just something he couldn't put his faith in.

Ventus watched Sora, sadly wondering if he ever knew the things he gave up for him.


	25. Chapter 25

The eerie land outside of the castle had faded away to a worn dirt path in the middle of a vast field. The group had been quiet, walking at a steady clip, mostly keeping to themselves. Riku and Kairi made sure that Sora and Ventus stayed separate.

Sora suddenly squinted, then said "Hey, is that...?"

Two figures were seen in the distance, one tall and lanky, the other short. Ventus gently pushed past Kairi and Riku, looking shocked. His face broke into a smile. Goofy and Donald stopped, and were about to note Ven's presence before Riku and Kairi quickly shook their heads. "Later!" Kairi mouthed.

They blinked slowly, then smiled "Well, you all sure seem different."

"You're alive. You're safe." Ventus sobbed breathlessly. Kairi gently goaded him to a bush "You can catch up later, I promise, okay?" He nodded.

Goofy and Donald broke out into smiling faces as everyone else walked over to gather themselves back up.

"Where've ya been?!"

"We missed you!"

Sora, Kairi, and Riku nodded and smiled, noting the Goofy had a broken arm in a sling and Donald had several feathers signed off. "You guys okay?" Sora asked.

Donald shrugged "We had to take on Maleficent to get the Princesses of Heart to safety, but we could be worse. Say, Sora, are you guys okay?"

Sora winced, then glared at the ground. "Fine."

Riku sighed "Well they already had a few... Scuffles, to put it lightly, with that Ansem guy." Riku's voice changed a little when he mentioned Ansem "But we're pretty okay."

"Not dad." Kairi said softly. She started hugging herself.

Goofy thought a moment, then asked her cautiously "Now, speaking of His Majesty, where is he?"

Kairi shook her head "The Realm of Darkness..."

"But what's he doing there?!" Donald demanded.

Kairi didn't say, deciding to sit down on the packed earth. While that was going on, Riku explained "We had to seal away Kingdom Hearts. It was his choice to stay behind." Donald and Goofy both sank with the realization, but then Goofy said "Well, the Highwind isn't too far off from here, we can go back to Disney Castle and gather ourselves there."

"But why didn't you do that in the first place?" Sora asked, much to everyone's surprise. "I mean, you both look like you got pretty hurt."

Donald shrugged "We had to find you guys. You're out here in the middle of nowhere." Sora then changed the conversation "By the way, we found some guy in a cloak. Had a deep voice, talked about some Organization. You got a clue?"

Goofy then held his chin in thought "Well, no, but I bet he isn't a lot of good news. I dunno. Never really heard of any 'Organization' before, how about you, Donald?"

The duck shrugged. Goofy then turned back around "You know, let's just head back. We'll bother ourselves with this later, we just need to settle down. A lot has happened in a short amount of time, and I think if we get a nice rest things will get better."

Everyone agreed, and soon they were on their way back to Disney Castle. Goofy and Donald said they'd take the rear, only Riku and Kairi hearing the excited whispers of an old friendship being revived.

...

Sora and company were greeted by Queen Minnie and Daisy the moment they stepped off of the Gummi ship. Sora curtly said hello before walking off, leaving everyone behind for his own ventures. Then Minnie noticed Ventus, flanked by Donald and Goofy, and she stopped in mid-sentence, her mouth a small 'o'.

Ventus weakly smiled, and bowed. His voice was softer than a breeze "Hello, your majesty."

Minnie's shock melded into joy, and she said "I'm so glad to see you're safe, Ventus. Wait until I tell Mickey-"

"Mom," Kairi began softly "Dad's... Dad's not gonna be back for awhile..." She looked tearful, and obviously had trouble saying the words.

Minnie shrugged lightly "I can always send a letter-"

"He's... Mom, he's in the Realm of Darkness..."

Minnie blinked, then her face fell into a soft expression of loss. She folded her hands in front of her, saying "Well... I'm sure he'll find a way out." Tears were just barely beginning to show.

Ventus then knelt down and gently took one of Minnie's hands in his "Of course he will. He's Mickey."

Minnie smiled and nodded "Of course he will."

Ventus nodded, then began undoing his armor with a small sigh "Don't think I'll need this any longer..."

He stopped when the pauldron on his left shoulder came undone, and he stared at his reflection in the metal. Nostalgia washed over his thoughts, memories of friends and battles and moments now long gone running through his mind. He felt a sincere longing for a life he left behind, with just him, Terra, and Aqua still training, still blissfully unaware of what fate had in store for them. When was the last time he had seen any of them? He wanted to see everyone so bad he wouldn't care if Eraqus still wanted to destroy him, just as long as he knew if he was forgiven. He wouldn't care if Terra was consumed by darkness, he would just tackle him and weep for the fact he was still okay. He wouldn't care how cross Aqua would be with him just as long as she could run her hands through his hair and tell him everything was alright and the whole thing was just a nightmare-

"Hey, are you okay?" He felt Riku place a hand on his shoulder, and he blinked. His vision focused, revealing small droplets on the tarnished metal. He wiped at his eyes, sighing "Yeah... I'm fine..."

He tried smiling, but he just couldn't, so he said "You know, I'll just take the rest off later." He let them lead him away, as his hands clenched around the memories of a life he didn't want to forget.

Goofy then said louder than the rest of the talk "Oh I can't wait to show ya around, Ventus-"

Sora, who had almost left the hangar, froze. He turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of Ventus. Goofy shrank a little "Oh gawrsh... I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?"

Riku jogged up to him "Sora, I know-"

"You lied to me?" Sora hissed, his eyes narrow. Riku shifted lightly "I-it was for-"

Sora shoved him, screeching "I DON'T CARE WHAT IT WAS FOR! YOU LIED TO ME!" he sobbed a little, then resumed "After all these years you lied to me!" As Sora continued, Riku's gaze went hollower and hollower, sadder and sadder.

There was a clang of discarded metal "Leave him alone."

Sora stopped yelling at Riku to retrain his gaze on Ventus. The boy wasn't exactly glaring at Sora, but he said sternly "Isn't it me you're really mad at?"

Sora shoved Riku again "We'll settle this later." and began marching back over to Ven "Yeah, jackass has a point."

Goofy, Kairi, and Donald got in front of Ven "Now hold on! Ven's as sweet as can be!"

Sora paused, then hissed "Get out of the way."

Kairi summoned he Keyblade "No!" she then added "Goofy, this might get too dangerous for mom, could ya take her somewhere safer?" Goofy unhesitantly started guiding Queen Minnie and Daisy away. Ventus called after her "Don't worry! I'll be fine!"

Sora summoned his own Keyblade "Stand down, both of you."

"Not until you calm down." Donald said.

Ven pushed Kairi aside "Hey, I don't need you to-" Sora took opportunity and smacked Ventus straight into a wall, then rushed after and pinned him against it. "Don't even touch her." he growled, then he shook Ven "YOU HEAR ME?" Ventus nodded. Sora then started winding his fist back "So let's see? What exactly have you done?"

Ventus looked away slightly "I... I-"

"MAGNERA!" Donald and Kairi cried together. Sora tried punching Ven, but found that his fist was held back. He glared at them "Quit ganging up on me, that's not fair."

Kairi shook her head "Says the hypocrite! Violence only leads to more violence!" Riku recovered, then nodded "Sora, please, he's-"

"THE GUY WHO TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY, RIKU!" Sora screamed, sounding immensely betrayed and angry "YOU of all people shouldn't be taking his side!" Riku clammed up again.

Kairi looked at Sora with disbelief "How could you...? He's you friend!"

"He's taking the side of the most monstrous person I've ever met!" Sora snapped at her. Ventus lowered his head "Kairi, he's right-"

"No he isn't." Kairi said firmly "Ven, I've only known you for a short time but you aren't a monster..." Kairi trailed off as her mana dwindled to none. She glanced at Donald, who also looked at his staff as his power faded away as well. Sora grinned "Well, now let's begin the blame game, Ven."

One sickening crack as fist met jaw "You killed my parents!'

Another and a gasp of pain as a knee went right into Ven's solar plexus "Destroyed my home!"

A few more punches, lightning fast and at full power "You destroyed my WORLD!"

Sora tossed Ventus across the room with a final punch and scream "AND YOU'VE LEFT ME WITH TOO MANY SCARS I CAN'T HEAL!"

Ventus collapsed a yard or two away, gasping and curling up on himself. Sora walked over, fists balled and knuckles bloody. "And now you're still stealing everything I have left..." he sobbed "This stupid pile of shit in front of me still manages to convince everyone I'm the bad guy, when I'm really the victim..." When Ventus turned over to try and get up, Sora kicked him square in the face "ROT IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL YOU MONSTER!" Ventus finally let out a howl of anguish, clutching his face and writhing lightly.

Kairi couldn't believe her eyes at how apathetic and cruel Sora could be. She continued gazing ahead, vacant, as Sora walked right past her, panting and sobbing. In all of her life, she had never seen anything more horrible, and yet, so pitiful.

Even then, the grisly event had snapped something inside of Kairi.

Donald rushed to Ventus, hurriedly trying to console and heal him up.

Riku was now sitting on the stairs to the rest of the castle, leaning against the wall with tears flowing down his face.

The Gummi Ship hangar was silent save for the sound of soft sobbing.

...

Later Ventus stepped out of a hospital wing, still recovering from his earlier one-sided beatdown from Sora.

Upon finding his clothes too small, he had received a new outfit: A long sleeved, white collared shirt was loose and comfortable against his back, pristine and buttoned to his neck. He had a set of dark slacks on, with a new set of armored shoes on his feet. He kept his black and white wristband, and his Wayfinder and Aqua's reassuringly added weight to his pocket.

Mementos, In Memoriam of the old him.

"You look great Ventus!" Kairi grinned, but it was missing something.

Riku, who was next to her, nodded "Yeah, it looks good on you." He was just as empty. He turned to Kairi, and she did the same. They both looked down uncomfortably.

Ventus smiled briefly, but then asked "Hey, where's Sora?" Riku shrugged "I dunno, he's been moping in our room..." Then his voice trailed off in worry, and he got up and left without another word.

Kairi took Ven's hand and began leading him away as well "Come on! Let's show everyone the new you."

Riku, meanwhile, knocked on their door. "Sora, you in here?" He inquired as he opened it, finding the room to be as dim as the lighting of Disney Castle would allow.

Sora was laying down on his bed, on leg crossed over the other and one hand behind his head as he stared at a small lump of cloth in his other hand. It looked white with edges of navy blue, an occasional splatter of red tainting the fabric.

Riku sat next to him in silence.

"So... come to show me how bad I am, huh?" Sora softly asked. He clenched his old shirt tighter "Show me how horrible I was to the poor monster...!"

Riku was silent. He held Sora's shoulder "I'm sorry for lying... I really am."

"Oh sure you are." Sora hissed. He then sighed "Can you just leave me alone to sort things out here?"

Riku held out his pinky finger, saying "Pinky promise you're not gonna leave me first."

Sora glared at him. Riku said sternly "I don't care if you think I'm making all the wrong choices here, just promise me that you won't leave me alone." he then added softer "And I'm really, really sorry I lied to you... I wanted to make sure you were more stable before working things out with Ven."

Sora then took his free hand out from behind his head, and locked pinkies with Riku "Of course."

...

"...Do you think Sora's really gonna ever forgive me?" Ventus asked her as he leaned on a bridge in the gardens, staring at their reflections in the bubbling water. He had just finished telling her and Queen Minnie exactly what had happened with him, his friends, his life. He felt hollow, like the past had sucked away his energy in a vortex of sorrow.

Kairi huffed "He better."

Minnie, who was sitting on the railing, gently held Ventus's hand "He will eventually. It's hard on him too."

Kairi sighed, knowing how confused Sora's heart felt at the edges of hers. Hatred and acceptance were dancing a wild battle, fighting over the dominance concerning the opinion of Ventus. Hatred had been winning for awhile now... She tried bringing it closer, but was overwhelmed again by the negativity and darkness, and had to shove it away. It was getting harder and harder to find that light within him.

She shook her concentration away, then raised her hand and directed it elsewhere. The water flowed into the air, and then morphed into a replica of Ventus. Ventus stared at it, then sank again. Kairi stubbornly tried to make him smile, and tried replicating Terra and Aqua. She had only seen them in the picture that rested on King Mickey's desk, so it was a tad more difficult.

Soon, Terra and Aqua were smiling at Ventus.

"Cheer up Ven." Kairi forced water-Aqua to speak and cup Ven's cheek. "Everything will be fine-" water-Terra got out before they both were splashed away by Ventus, who suddenly sobbed at her

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!"

Kairi was about to bring them up again before Ventus sank against the railing, crying softly "You don't know what they're like... You don't know what I've lost..."

Minnie patted his back, telling him "Kairi was only trying to make you feel better."

"I'm sorry," he began "it's just... That felt like an insult."

Kairi turned around, and stared at the sky "Sorry... Kinda hard being the only person here who can keep their sanity together. Sora's either extremely depressed or incredibly violent, Riku has barely any personality besides a caretaker, and you're an apologizing wreck-"

"I'm sorry-"

"See? There you go, doing it again." She puffed a bit of hair out of her eyes "It feels like I'm the only one here who hasn't lost her mind. Well, besides you, Daisy, and my uncles, Mom..."

"It's alright dear." Minnie sighed.

Kairi's mouth tweaked into a small smile, but she sighed "Why can't we find a life lie the sky? So perfect, unblemished and happy-"

"The sky changes." Ventus murmured "One day it's lovely, then the next it's stormy gray and raining."

Kairi bowed her head, saying "I guess you have a point."

They sat in the still sounds of the garden before Minnie left, deciding to resume her duties as ruler. Kairi quietly left shortly after, leaving Ventus alone.

Ven gently plucked a flower, and began undoing the petals while whispering "They're alive... They aren't... They're alive... They aren't..."

* * *

Changed up Sora and Ven's "scuffle" a bit. Weee fist fights :D (just FYI if I ever use :D again I probably mean it sarcastically)


	26. Chapter 26

It was long after the castle had quieted and gone to sleep. Kairi was snuggled in her duvets, Riku was sound asleep, occasionally murmuring about darkness, but Sora tossed and turned in his sleep, plagued by nightmares.

Right now, it was just him and a clone in a void of darkness.

"You know, I don't think I'll sugar-coat this," the other him said, golden eyes flashing maliciously "I want your body, I want my own revenge, and you're gonna help me whether you want it or not." He was advancing on Sora, who only backed up, realizing helplessly that the Keyblade wouldn't come.

"Back off, me, or, you... Uh... Whoever you are!" Sora weakly snapped, deciding to use good old fists to get the boy off of his tail. He didn't stop, only grabbing Sora's wrist and bringing him closer-

There was a sudden click. Now they both had guns angled under each others throats. The boy laughed, an insane twist on a cheery sound "How hilarious how dreams turn out, isn't it?"

They stared at each other for several seconds.

Waiting.

Waiting for who would pull the trigger first.

Sora stared into the eyes of his twin, not enjoying the insane bloodlust among the cold gold. The skin around them was too pale, the hair covering them was pitch black. There was an insufferable, constantly taunting smirk.

"You don't have the guts, do you?" The boy laughed.

Then Sora heard a bang, and next thing he knew he was bolting out of bed, gasping for air with wide eyes.

He panted for several moments, clutching his pain-filled heart and slightly damp bed sheet while trying to comprehend the nightmare. He got out of bed, putting on his shoes. The moonlight streaming through how window told that he shouldn't, but he decided to walk the nightmare off. Shortly he found himself in the courtyard once more, still trying to tell himself that it was just a nightmare.

He then noticed he wasn't alone.

Ventus was among the white roses, gently twirling one of them in one hand while the other rested in a pocket. The stars and moonlight he was staring at accented how broken his gaze was. It didn't seem like he noticed, so Sora continued on. When Sora passed him, Ven said softly "So you couldn't sleep either..."

Sora stopped, and said tartly "I was hoping I wouldn't see you 'till tomorrow morning." He then continued to walk, while Ventus didn't move a muscle.

Sora was almost about to enter another section of the garden, before Ventus whispered

"I'm sorry..."

Sora halted, and turned back to him. A steady stream of tears was falling down Ven's cheeks now "I really am."

"You know, sorry only gets you halfway there in my book." Sora hissed, putting his hands in his pockets.

Ventus closed his eyes, barely noting how he stabbed his hand with the rose "I know."

"You're still not wholly forgiven-"

"I know."

"-and I don't think you ever will be."

Ventus nodded "I know, you hate me."

Sora then noticed the blood steadily streaming out of Ventus's closed hand, and commented "You act like you can't feel anything."

Ventus opened his eyes, soaking in the lonely moon again "I've taught myself how to fight through it. So have you." He lowered his gaze "But we still feel it, don't we?"

"I'm nothing like you. I'd never kill anyone innocent, anyone with a family." Sora growled.

"I'm sorry-"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" Sora suddenly yelled.

Ventus didn't flinch, and only resumed staring at the sky. They were silent for several moments. Sora didn't know why he did, but he stood next to Ventus. Maybe he felt a kinship in their depression, or something like that.

Sora then asked "Why white?"

"Hmm?"

"Why the white shirt and rose?" He demanded again "We're both not pure enough to wear that color."

Ventus chuckled, then shrugged lightly "I dunno, Kairi picked out the colors for my outfit and I couldn't really protest." the laughter faded "I guess... I just don't want to let go of who I used to be..."

"A monster?" Sora shook his head "tch, don't need to worry about letting go of that. You'll always be one."

They stared at the stars and moon some more. Sora felt particularly drawn to a small trio of stars, one green, one blue, and one red. They winked, one after the other in perfect time. But they were cold, like they were so close but so far.

"Every star out there is another world..." Ventus recited, his voice a tired plea for innocence.

Sora nodded "Yeah, what about that?"

Ventus bit his lip, gripped his rose tighter, and cried quietly "Do you think they're out there? My friends?"

"Maybe." Sora glanced at Ven, finding his stream of tears to be thick and fast. He said apathetically "You cry too much, did you know that?"

Ventus wiped his face, "Maybe you don't cry enough." He laughed weakly "It can be quite refreshing, you know..." His rose slipped out of his hand, soon followed by a steady stream of blood "Just like the pain, am I right?"

Sora scoffed "Please, the pain just reminds me that I'm alive."

"It's a gift-"

"It's a curse."

Ventus then sighed, and looked at his bleeding hand. "I could have ran, I could have left you with Vanitas-"

"Vanitas? I've heard that name..." Sora thought aloud.

Ventus clenched his hand, seizing up "N-no you haven't, okay?"

Sora then callously grabbed Ven's bleeding hand, and healed it. "Sorry, but only I can do that kind of thing to you."

Ventus than watched him leave, wondering why he suddenly showed so much kindness. Sora then stopped, and turned to point a finger at Ventus "This conversation never happened. Got it?!" And he resumed walking.

Ventus watched him leave, then chuckled, looking at his healed hand "Of course."

...

The next morning was filled with debate. Donald and Goofy should or shouldn't accompany the kids, Kairi should or shouldn't stay behind; either way, Sora and Ventus were both unnaturally silent the entire time. They just sat there, staring at each other.

It wasn't necessarily friendly, but it wasn't quite filled with so much animosity and regret.

"...Sora?"

Sora blinked upon hearing his name, and folded his hands behind his head as he grumpily said "What?"

"Do you think you guys could handle things on your own?"

"Of course. You guys can take Ventus and go to completely different worlds, have your own adventures-"

"Sora, Ventus is coming with you." Minnie said.

Sora jerked up from his seat, but Riku forced him down "While you were off in dreamland, we agreed that you and Ven need to learn how to cooperate."

"But-" he protested.

"Sora." Minnie's voice changed, the normally polite lilt dropping dangerously low.

Sora sank lower in his chair, folding his arms and muttering "Fine, the bastard can come along."

Ventus flinched. Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder saying softly "Don't listen to him."

Ven only shrugged, and said "Well, I think we should split up." His voice grew louder, more confident "We can cover more ground, find a way to get Mickey back, and figure out just what this Organization is and what they're after." He smiled at Donald and Goofy "Not that I don't appreciate your company, it's just I think the more answers we find, the better our chances."

Minnie then sighed "But I'm worried things might get out of hand between you and Sora-"

"I'll come along." Kairi interrupted with a glare at Sora "I promise, if anything gets out of hand I'll stop it." Sora sank a little lower, looking away from Kairi.

Ventus shook his head "Nothing will get out of hand. I have a lot to repent for, anyways."

Minnie thought, then said "Very well. Donald, Goofy, you know what to do."

...

An hour later, Sora was lazily kicking his foot up and down as he waited for Kairi to find the world Queen Minnie had suggested. Ventus and Riku were playing a card game.

Sora found himself watching them, how they quietly wound their way through the deck, how their faces remained a silent mask. He payed special attention to Ventus, soaking in each little twitch, trying to read his thoughts for any secret motives. Nothing but what had already been given: regret, sadness, unease. Sora noted that he and Ventus made eye contact out of the corners of their eyes more than once, since Ven always looked over for signs of another violent streak in Sora.

_He's such a wimp..._ He thought for no reason. _Hardly appropriate to be coming along anyways..._

Ventus shuddered suddenly, and glanced again at Sora. He looked away moments later, rubbing his arm uncomfortably while asking for a card from Riku. Riku glanced over, then shook his head while saying "Go fish,"

Sora sighed, then folded his arms around him and tugged his hood over his eyes. Moments later he was fast asleep.

...

Ventus paused underneath a huge archway into a bustling Grecian city, blinking and looking around in recognition.

Kairi sauntered up to him, asking "You know this place, Ven?"

Ventus ran a hand on a stone column, not replying, gaze vacant.

"I don't think he does-" Sora muttered before Ventus broke into a smile and whooped in delight. He dashed down the street, crying "I KNOW THIS PLACE!" He laughed, repeating the line giddily. He wiped away a single tear of joy, and waved them over "Come on! I have some friends I want you to meet!"

Riku blinked slowly, the three remaining heroes watching Ventus dash away. He then smiled, saying "I don't think I've ever seen him that happy." Kairi nodded, smiling as well "It's nice," she then added dryly "Isn't it, Sora?" Sora rolled his eyes and began following Ventus "Come on, let's just see what's getting him so annoyingly peppy."

Ventus had stopped in the courtyard of a massive coliseum. He took a look around, saying happily "Stuff hasn't changed, wonder where Phil is-"

"Ven! Is that you?!" A squat, middle-aged satyr trotted up to Ventus, eyes wide in disbelief. Ventus smiled even wider, scooping him up in his arms and laughing "Phil! Yeah, it's been awhile!"

The satyr patted his back, saying "Awhile? Good gods, buddy! It's been a decade!" Ventus set him down, chuckling "Um, yeah. I'll just say I've taken a pretty long nap." He looked around, and asked "Say, where's Herc?"

There was a roar of cheers from the arena, and Phil jerked his thumb towards it "In there."

Ventus blinked "You mean?!-"

"Yep, bona fide hero material! Took a few years, but he-"

Ventus ran over to the gates "Oh man! He made it without me?! Oh come on-" he suddenly stopped, and then turned back around and asked "Say, what about Zack?"

Phil rubbed his comb-over, and sighed "He's been just about as gone as you. Disappeared the same day you left and never came back."

Ventus's face fell "Zack's... Gone...?" He then sadly chuckled at his eagerness "Should've figured SOMEONE would be gone..."

There was another set of cheers, and Phil waved Ventus over to the heavy doors "Come on, Herc should be finishing up by now- oh! You've brought a few friends!" Phil finally noticed Sora, Kairi, and Riku. The trotted over, asking "So who are these junior heroes?"

Ventus introduced them "That's Kairi, Riku, and-"

"Sora." Sora interrupted him, then added gruffly "I can introduce myself, idiot." Ventus cringed at the mention of 'idiot'.

Phil then snapped at Sora "Oy! I'm not tolerating that kinda of behavior bucko!" He trotted up to him, saying "Rule number twenty two of being a hero: don't poke fun at anyone who doesn't deserve it!" He then caught Sora rolling his eyes and added "And rule number ten:" he suddenly raised his voice, causing Sora to jump "RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

Ventus quickly held his hands to his mouth to suppress a laugh. Kairi outright giggled, and Riku simply said "THAT, he has trouble with."

Sora glared at all of them, but then said softly "Yes, sir."

The laughter faded away to shock, Riku blinking and asking "Sora did you just-"

"Yes, I did! Quit gawking!" He barked.

Phil pursed his lips, then said "Well, you're quite a angry mess, but maybe I can get you just as good as Hercules at some point."

Sora walked over to a long and large list of people "No thanks. I don't need any training. So, what's up with this?"

Phil held himself a little higher, saying proudly "That's our leaderboard for the games. All the heroes of Greece gathered right here! Fighting to prove who's the fastest, the strongest, the bravest. You can enter, in fact, I just got a new chump in a black coat-"

"Sign me up." Sora said immediately.

"Sora, we're not here to-" Kairi said before Sora jerked her and Riku over "That guy who mentioned the Organization had a black coat." He hissed "We need to get in, beat the chump up and get some info!"

"Um, you all joining? We take teams." Phil asked. Sora, Kairi, and Riku turned to the short satyr, and all three said "Yes, we are."

Ventus then asked "Think I could join too?"

Phil then started walking over to the coliseum, saying "Well, we gotta get you all signed up then!" He then prattled on about rule and regulations and they followed him into the massive coliseum. They had a mysterious member to fight.


	27. Chapter 27

Sora flopped in the corner as Phil went through all the rules and sign-up work for the tournament, folding his hands behind his head with a glassy stare at one of the trophies. From the sound of it, he was going to be teamed up with Kairi, Riku, AND Ventus. For him, NOT. FUN.

Still, there was a member of that mysterious Organization-

"HERC IS THAT YOU?!" Ventus yelled as a man entered the room. He looked to be in his twenties, maybe thirties. The man blinked, then grinned and scooped Ventus up in a huge hug.

"VEN! Heh, I was starting to think you would never come back!"

Ventus was grinning, although it was starting to crack into forcefulness "N-nice to see you too, Hercules." He added in a squeaky whisper "You're crushing me...!"

Hercules let Ventus go hastily, laughing "Sorry, just really glad to see you're okay! And you brought some friends too!"

Kairi and Riku introduced themselves, quickly slipping into cordial social commentary. Sora remained in his thoughts, ignoring everything. _Come on, someone bribed him to act so friendly, or he doesn't know. Someone needs to tell him what happened._ His scowl started deepening as those thoughts grew darker and darker, rolling in as easily as storm clouds.

"Sora? Are you okay-"

Sora got up and started heading out to the arena, growling "Let's just get this stupid thing over with."

...

"Riku! Soldier behind you- Kairi! Careful- VENTUS! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO HANDLE A STUPID LARGE BODY?!" Sora's yells reached his party above the din of the crowd. He took a swipe at his current target, then quickly rolled over and hit the massive Heartless advancing on Ventus across the arena. He glared at Ven behind him, spitting "Be careful, idiot."

Ventus shakily nodded, then brushed Sora aside and took out another monster. Sora only rolled his eyes and finished off the last one, a fanfare signaling the end of the match. Sora turned away, walking out of the arena. He stopped, noticing Riku's unease.

"What's up?" He panted, Kairi and Ventus exiting with some waves at the crowd.

Riku didn't reply, only looking at Sora with blankness being replaced with wrath. There were gasps as Riku grabbed Sora by his throat and held him up, hissing "Oh, just barely surviving my defeat at your hands, nothing much."

"R-Riku! Stop!" Sora scrambled at the vice around his neck, starting to feel dizzy "You're... stronger!"

Riku suddenly let him go, staring at his hand with horror. "He's..." He whispered before seeing Sora rub his neck with a confused glare. Riku bolted away, Sora following and yelling "HEY!"

Outside the coliseum, Sora grabbed Riku's shoulder and asked "What the hell was that about?!"

"Sora, what-" Kairi asked before Riku shoved Sora away like he was fire "KEEP AWAY!"

Kairi and Sora both looked confused.

"Riku..."

"Riku, what's going on?!"

Riku suddenly gripped his head, covering his eyes "Damn! Damn it all he's getting out!"

"Who?" Ventus asked, suddenly stepping forward "Who's getting out?"

"Ansem." Riku gasped, buckling. He groaned, then whimpered "I shouldn't of let him in, I shouldn't have used it!-"

While Kairi and Sora remained shocked in silence, Ventus knelt next to him, grabbing his hand as he said firmly "You're stronger."

"What?"

"You're stronger than him. You have friends, you have YOUR body." Ventus said again. "Fight it."

Eventually Riku calmed down, then asked "Thank you, but how...?"

Ventus abruptly got up, shaking his head "I've had trouble with darkness too, okay? I have one piece of advice: keep your friends, and your light, closer than this 'Ansem' fellow." He walked away "I'll go explain to Phil."

When he left, Kairi asked "But I thought we defeated Ansem-"

"I let him in, he's the reason he was trouble in the first place." Riku said, then broke into sobs "I shouldn't have...! I let in a monster and now he's consuming me!"

Kairi and Sora helped him up "We're here." Kairi added "So is Ven."

Riku backed away "No, I-I can't-" he pointed to his eyes "I can't let him see what we're doing-"

"How does that make sense?" Sora asked.

"His darkness, my heart, they're blended." Riku said as he ripped a piece of cloth from his jacket "This'll do for now-"

Sora ripped it out of his hands "You idiot! You'll get yourself-"

Kairi took the cloth and tied it around Riku's eyes "Sora, you'd be surprised at how well one can see with their heart." She backed away quietly, then asked "Riku, where am I?"

Riku thought for a moment, then pointed at Kairi "Over there, about five feet or so."

Sora, after picking up his jaw, quickly asked "How?-"

"I dunno, can't really explain it..." Riku said softly. He then shook his head, saying "Come on, that organization guy is up next, we gotta get ready." He stumbled slightly as he walked over, muttering "This might be harder than I thought..."

Sora wrapped an arm around him, saying "We'll go together, like always." He then said a little reluctantly "Sorry for being mad at you, but please try not to lie to me again."

Riku smiled, patting Sora's shoulder "Sure thing buddy."

...

To Sora's shock, Riku didn't need much help getting back out to the arena to face whoever this member was. Still, when Riku and Kairi were out of ear, he hissed to Ventus "Anything happens to him, I am blaming you."

Ventus nodded solemnly, easily accepting the potential blame.

The cloaked figure awaiting them had blond hair, blue eyes, and a massive guitar-like instrument. He noticed his opponents and jumped. He then pointed a finger an whimpered "T-they said YOU wouldn't be here!"

Sora felt a severely anti-climactic encounter. THIS was their my mystery member?!

"They? Who, the rest of you kooks?" He asked, taking a careful look for any kind of weapon, weakness and the like.

Riku looked around, asking confusedly "Where is he? I... I don't feel anyone else here-"

"Oh this is bad! I didn't expect you!" The member began mumbling to himself "I mean, yeah, I could TRY and make him a Heartless, but I gotta SURVIVE for that... Oh man! Am I in trouble!"

Kairi lowered her Keyblade tilting her head to one side "Um... What was that about a Heartless...?"

The man stiffened, then turned around and forcefully grinned "Well, you're looking lively."

Sora took a step forward, darkening upon hearing the sensitive subject "You were talking about making someone a Heartless."

The man leaned away, but said in a helping tone "Oh, just you three boys. The girl can go if she wants-"

Sora leapt at him, disappointedly landing on solid ground moments later. The organization member was a few feet away, his hands raised in a peaceful gesture "H-hey now! We're all friends here-"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Sora yelled.

The man sighed, pulling up his instrument. He said in a monotone, bored voice "I'm Demyx, number nine. Please don't kill me." it was like he had said those words far too many times for his taste. "And honestly, I've already said too much."

He then began strumming a frantic, fast-paced tune, yelling "DANCE WATER DANCE!"

Soon everyone was surrounded by several clones of water, each maniacally grinning as they strummed with Demyx in perfect synch. Sora struck one without hesitation, the thing bouncing away as a music note as he chased after, leaving an entire string of similar notes.

Kairi fended off a few, but soon screamed as she was overwhelmed due to her lack of combat knowledge. Ventus, being the closest, rushed to her, but was shoved into a water-form by Sora. Sora helped her narrow down the forms, but Kairi let a Firaga spark wind its way onto Sora's clothes.

"OW! Kairi?!"

Kairi only cartwheeled away, huffing "Don't do it again."

Sora only resumed breaking through forms, rolling his eyes and muttering "girls."

Demyx, meanwhile, was easily dodging Riku and Ventus. With Riku, it was easy enough, since Riku couldn't sense any heart inside of Demyx and had to rely more on sound. Ventus was lightly disoriented from getting shoved and preoccupied in keeping Riku safe, so he was really only an annoyance. Well, there was Sora to worry about-

There was a light tap on his shoulder. "Yeah?" He asked dazedly, caught in his own moment. He then raised his sitar to quickly block Sora's Keyblade, then swinging him away just as fast and sending a gush of water after him.

Demyx sighed in relief "That was close..." But he trailed off in realization that Ventus, Riku, and Kairi had snuck up on him as well. He froze, gulping lightly.

Sora, soaking wet and looking about as furious as a rabid dog, approached and held his Keyblade against Demyx's neck.

"Check. Mate." Sora hissed "Give me one reason to let you live."

Kairi shook her head "He doesn't seem like that much of a threat. A really good fighter, yes, but there's plenty-"

"I can tell you everything I know!" Demyx said "Just PLEASE don't kill me!"

Sora raised an eyebrow in interest, and Riku noted "We WERE looking for information."

Sora lowered his blade slightly and said "Okay, we'll work it out in the courtyard."

As he walked away, still dripping, the crowd roared in delight of an epic battle.

...

So, with Keyblades aimed at him in case he tried anything, Demyx began telling all he knew about Organization XIII.

"Okay, so we're a group of Nobodies-"

"What are those?"

"-beings without hearts. We became Heartless, and our bodies had enough will to move on- currently at a total of..." He stopped, counting on his fingers "Nine. We used to be twelve, but we lost a few at C.O... Traitors... I think. Yeah, there was Larxene-" he paused to shudder and mutter "absolute nightmare- and Marluxia, they both planned taking over, even offered me to join, but I'm glad- heh, GLAD, as if I can really feel that- that I declined that offer. Um, for some reason we also lost Vexen, Axel never went into detail with me on that one..."

"Not a very organized organization." Sora remarked.

Demyx laughed "Yeah, don't get me started. Um, okay, so our members are... Luxord, me, Axel, Saix, Zexion, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Xigbar, and the Superior, Xemnas."

"Xemnas... He's the leader, right?" Kairi asked. Demyx nodded, then Kairi asked "So what are you trying to do?"

"Well, priority number one is get enough hearts for Kingdom Hearts to be summoned-"

"And why do you need that?" Sora's Keyblade jerked forward, Demyx lurching away "W-we just want our hearts back! Anyways, priority number two is turning you three into Heartless-"

Sora was practically pinning Demyx now "WHY?! WE'RE JUST KIDS!" Riku struggled at holding him back, saying "Sora, calm down-"

"WHY DO YOU WANT US TO BE HEARTLESS? WHAT DO YOU GAIN?"

Riku, joined by Ventus, finally got Sora off of Demyx. Sora kicked and put up a moderate fight, cursing and spitting with rage. Kairi sighed, and asked politely "So, turning them into Heartless, what is there to gain from that?"

Demyx took a moment to compose himself, and shakily replied "Their Nobodies. We get Nobodies with Keyblades, hopefully. And more members. Powerful members at that." He suddenly seized up, seeing Sora wrench himself from Riku and Ventus and walk over "Okay, I think that's enough. Willing to turn teens into Heartless is enough for me to put on the 'bad guy' label." He dropped his voice to a cold whisper "But I have one more question: where and what is C.O.?"

Demyx stammered "J-just an empty castle we found awhile back. We didn't find anything, so we left. Looks something like this."

Everyone's eyes widened as the sketch in the soil formed the very castle they had found Ventus in. "I-it's nothing we're targeting right now-"

Sora raised his Keyblade "You're dismissed." A strike as fast as lighting later, Demyx was fading away into darkness.

"No... Way..." He whispered, as his existence finally collapsed on itself.

Sora was already walking away when Kairi screamed at him "WE SAID WE WOULDN'T KILL HIM!"

Sora turned back at her with an icy glare "So what? Not a promise."

Ventus shook his head "Still, we agreed we wouldn't kill him if he told us the information we wanted-"

"I DON'T NEED YOU JUDGING MY DECISIONS!" Sora screeched at him.

"The thing is, it was a group decision to keep him alive." Riku sighed "Your temper got in the way. AGAIN."

"Excuse me, but going for Kingdom Hearts? Disorganized and needed traitors eliminated? Willing to kill us to further their goals?" Sora stomped his foot on the ground "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SEEING WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Kairi folded her arms "All I see is a neutral group who wants to be whole again-"

"Not exactly neutral with the whole killing deal." Sora snapped "They're living off of everyone else's sorrow, and I am NOT tolerating that!"

"How?" Ventus asked, daring a step forward "They're not living off of anyone's sorrow as far as I can tell-"

"Have you been here the past ten years or so?! No! You've been sitting on your lazy ass while everyone else has had family and friends torn away by Heartless!" Sora yelled, advancing on Ventus and steadily growing more and more hysterical "You have no idea what the Heartless have done, meanwhile I have experienced every moment of having to tell a family I failed to protect someone from the beasts!" He shoved Ventus when he got to him "You don't know what it feels like, when you see that agonized expression! You don't know the sound of a door slamming in your face because they don't want to hear the news! You don't-"

Riku suddenly wrapped him up in a tender hug, saying "Sora, calm down. Yes, he doesn't know, and he doesn't need to."

Sora drooped from fury and outrage to frustrated sadness, and he gently held one of Riku's arms while wiping away at a tear that had fallen on its own. He took a deep breath, and angrily spat "You don't know ANYTHING, idiot." He then loosened himself from Riku and started walking back to the Highwind on his own, Keyblade slung over one shoulder.

Ventus was looking down at his feet, a thin stream of tears barely peeking out of the mess of golden bangs covering his face. Kairi reached over "Hey, he-"

"He's right." Ven whispered "I don't know anything about these worlds anymore... They've changed too much... They went on without me, so now... Now I'm..." He hiccuped lightly, rubbing his eyes "Useless-"

"No! don't say that!" Kairi told him, latching onto his hand "You know things about the Keyblade we don't, you keep an even head while we lose ours... Ventus, you're still useful, okay?"

Ventus replied "Well, no one really wants me here anyways-"

"I want you here." Kairi said with a smile "Now come one, we gotta tell Sora that that was crossing the line."

"Someone does," Riku agreed, grabbing Ven's other hand "so why not us?"

Ventus nodded "okay."


	28. Chapter 28

They found Sora grumpily lying down in the Highwind, hood pulled over his eyes, pretending to be asleep, a crude paper sign nonchalantly taped over his face:

_I __DO NOT__ FEEL LIKE TALKING. FUCK OFF._

"How lovely." Kairi noted dryly. She then ripped the sign off saying "Okay, I've had it."

Sora glared at her momentarily, then looked away "Yeah yeah yeah. You're tired of my asshole attitude."

"Yes. Yes I am." Kairi leaned over him with the angriest look she had ever mustered "QUIT IT."

Sora calmly stared into her furious expression with a bored look, then pulled his hood back into place and said "Screw that. I have NO desire to hear you sympathizing over that weak little brat-"

"VENTUS IS NOT A WEAK LITTLE BRAT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Kairi yelled. Moments later she lightly held a hand over her mouth as if she couldn't believe what she had just said. Riku and Ventus stared blankly at her, not believing what had occurred either. Even Sora lifted his hood up, a surprised look on his face. He then smirked, pulling his hood back over "Oh, so you think you've become a little miss sailor mouth, Huh? Puh-lease, I knew and used at least 50 curses before I was even twelve."

Kairi fumed again, and hissed "That's beside the point! Ever since Ventus woke up you've changed!" She started crying "What happened to the boy who nearly died for me? The boy who had such a gorgeous smile and a selfless heart?"

Sora remained silent. He then pulled his hood again, his whole body seeming to gather closer in a weak attempt to shrink "No one cares about a hero."

"I DO care about a hero. All I'm seeing in you is a boy who's let his rage consume him!"

"... You..." Sora seemed to have trouble with his words all of a sudden. He then laughed coldly "Okay, this is getting too mushy for me." He tore off the hood, eyes suddenly golden "Seriously, girl you have NO CLUE when to quit it."

Kairi shrank back, then summoned her Keyblade "Sora, fight it!"

Ventus was suddenly staring into space, eyes wide and horrified, body frozen in shock. Riku shook him "Ven? Ventus?!"

Sora sat up "Sorry, but I think little idiot's not home." Sora examined Ventus before remarking "Wow, didn't age a bit." He saw Riku, and laughed cruelly "But boy did you! Pfffft! Still have that hilarious expression of fear! If only I could see the look on his face when I kill you with his own hands-"

Kairi grabbed Sora's wrist, saying "Sora! Stop it-"

Sora jerked his hand away, hissing "OW! That hurt you little bitch!"

Kairi started turning red "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Sora was about to reply, but he froze upon seeing Ventus get out of his shock. The normally depressed and submissive boy had been replaced with one that looked furious. He marched over, pushing Kairi aside and saying "Don't. Even. Bother."

Sora had a flat expression for a few seconds, before he laughed. It was morphed in a remorseless way, mocking Ven "Wow! You still think you can hurt me? That's rich Ventus!"

"Ven, what's-" Kairi asked before Ventus grabbed Sora by his jacket and held him up against the wall.

"LET HIM GO!" He yelled. Riku and Kairi sat in stunned silence at how ANGRY he sounded.

Sora smirked, his gold eyes flashing "What if I don't?"

Ventus summoned his Keyblade and pressed it against Sora's heart, snarling "Then I make sure you stay dead."

Sora watched Ventus for several moments, then said "You're bluffing."

Ventus pressed harder "I'm not bluffing."

"Oh, so you're willing to destroy Sora as well?" Sora then chuckled, noting the sudden drop in Ven's morale "Oh? Does he STILL think it was you?! You know, I think I will leave him alone for now, see how this plays out!"

Before Ventus could react Sora's eyes rolled back into his head and he shuddered. He moaned lightly, pressing a hand to his head and asking "What happened-"

He saw Ventus. He saw and felt the Keyblade pressed against his heart. He knew he was forced against the wall.

"What were you...?! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" He suddenly yelled, squirming against the hand and Keyblade that held him against the wall.

Ventus dropped him and his Keyblade, backing away and saying hurriedly "I-It's not-"

He ducked away from the Kingdom Key flung at him moments later. "YOU'RE TRYING TO FREAKING KILL ME!"

Riku grabbed Sora, but he shook him off and pinned Ventus to the wall "YOU'RE WITH ORGANIZATION XIII, AREN'T YOU?!"

Ventus scrambled at Sora's grip, whimpering "N-no! I swear I'm not-"

"SORA YOU DROP HIM RIGHT NOW." Kairi had her Keyblade pointed at him. Sora didn't notice until she was pressing it against his back "Put. Him. DOWN." Sora sighed and conceded, balling his hands into fists. Ventus sank against the wall, whispering "Thank you, Kairi."

Kairi still held Sora at Keyblade-point, looking sad "Does it really have to come to this to make you LISTEN?" SHe shook her head "Since when have you been this angry?"

Sora looked at her, then her Keyblade. Kairi. Keyblade. Kairi. Keyblade. He them lightly pushed the tip aside and said "I'll be in the lower cabin. Come get me when you understand where I'm coming from."

...

Sora laid down on one of the hammocks below, clutching his head.

_**She totally deserved to be called a bitch-**_

_SAYS WHO?!_

Sora's head felt like splitting in two. Like he was arguing with himself. He had heard Kairi and Riku decide that this was enough and calling it a day, but was relieved no one had come down. He didn't want anyone else getting wound up. He passed probably HOURS just sitting there and rubbing his temples to ease his headache. Kairi was right: WHEN had he become so furious?

He heard gentle taps, and growled "I don't care what you want, I'm not in the mood."

"I know."

Sora was stunned to hear Ventus's voice, and asked "What do you want?"

Ventus stood in front of him "I'm here to apologize. For everything." he knelt "I am genuinely sorry for everything I've done to you, and I'm gonna keep saying it until you accept that fact."

Sora blinked, then said "You're an idiot."

Ventus only replied "My methods are different than yours, that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Sora sighed and got out of the hammock, walking by Ventus and saying "If you're kissing up so I will listen, it's not gonna work-"

"Vanitas."

Sora stopped "Who did you just call me?" He felt a flicker across his consciousness while Ventus stared intently into his eyes. He was searching for something in Sora's gaze. Ventus then went back up, his expression barely masking disappointment, saying calmly "I'd be careful about who you trust."

Sora watched him leave with nothing but confusion.

Vanitas... The odd name stirred up feelings of emptiness, vanity, cruelty. Sora didn't like it in the least.

**_Dunno what HE'S talking about. I mean, who is there to not trust that isn't already proven themselves trustworthy?_**

Sora stewed over this thought for a moment, wondering just WHERE this other him had come up. He closed his eyes, trying to remember-

And found himself in a blank world, staring right at a copy of himself. The copy grinned, holding out his hand "Hello, personality number two!"

Sora's gaze lingered on the hand, then flickered to the copy, apparently self-dubbed personality number one. His grin faded, and he took his hand back saying "Yeah, I don't like that much either. And you can call me Aros. For now."

Sora was starting to wonder what exactly was up with this other him. The cordiality was forced, he had done it enough to tell. Aros wrapped an arm around Sora, saying "I honestly think Ventus is trying to deceive you, get you to trust him and forgive him so he can stab you in the back the moment he can."

Apparently Aros didn't notice the looks he was getting from Sora, and continued "I have an idea, take the ship off to these first two worlds," a small list of Gummi Ship coordinates appeared, and Aros placed it in Sora's hand "See if you can trust him or not, and then if you don't, head to the third place."

Sora stared at the names scrawled next to the coordinates: Neverland, Wonderland, Twilight Town. "What are these places-"

"Worlds that prove trust. You can trust me, after all, I'm you, right?" Aros's grin was bordering on psychotic. Sora stashed the paper in his pocket, and asked "If you're me, how come I'm only hearing you now?"

"Because you're GROWING now! You're finally recovering!" Aros said happily with a clap of his hands. "That card was right," with a flourish he pulled out the card Sora had been keeping in his jacket pocket and placed it in his hand "change is coming." He then pushed Sora back into reality, saying "Now off you go!"

Sora, in the real world, woke with the list scrunched in his hand. Meanwhile, at the back of his mind, 'Aros' slowly morphed into a different, but still similar appearance. Pale skin, black hair, golden eyes-

Vanitas sighed "That was too close." He then chuckled "But what does he know? He'll just get more and more infuriated with that idiot and then end up in Twilight Town." he then yelled with genuine glee "And then I'LL take over for snot-nosed-brat and kill Ventus with my own hands!" He paused "Okay, HIS hands, but still, mine to control!" He flopped onto his back, grinning psychotically "Maybe I can kill that dumb friend of his too, and keep the princess for a little company...! Yes! I think that'll be phase two."

He laughed insanely, his own ramblings hidden from Sora, who was now entering the coordinates for Neverland, occasionally glancing at his special little tarot card.

...

"WOW! This place is beautiful!" Kairi exclaimed gleefully, examining the tropical plants and running around the lush scenery. Riku and Sora both had sorrowful expressions, obviously not so delighted. Ventus took a look around, and asked Sora "Since when did you know about Neverland?"

"You've been here before?"

Ventus smiled briefly "Yeah, I have a few friends too." it disappeared and he asked in a colder tone "So, HOW did you learn about this world?"

Sora folded his hands behind his head "I just had a lucky guess-"

"VENTUS! SORA! RIKU! THERE'S MERMAIDS!" Kairi's gleeful yells echoed over, and Ventus sighed "Yes, there's mermaids that will get VERY jealous of any girl Peter will or could take a liking to." With a small huff, he began running after her voice saying "Kairi! Those aren't very FRIENDLY mermaids!"

"Apparently Ventus has been here before, knows a lot. Good pick, Sora." Riku said softly. He tweaked his makeshift blindfold a bit, grumbling. He had gotten a peek when he left the ship, but had immediately placed the cloth back, too reminded of home. "Mostly..."

Sora was staring at the unblemished sky, eyes full of tears, but not letting a single one fall. He blinked, then asked "Is that-"

There was a crow-like call, and a boy swooped down from the sky to Sora and Riku with a happy greeting "Hello there!" His grin was wide and splayed with freckles, a happy set of brown eyes glinted mischievously underneath red hair.

Sora blinked "Um... You're-"

"Flying! Of course I am!" The boy extended his hand "Peter! Peter Pan!"

Riku shook it, saying "I'm Riku, he's Sora-" there was a splash and the unmistakable and startled cries of Kairi and Ventus "And those are our friends..." Riku let go of Peter's hand and started rushing over. A small glowing thing peeked out of Peter's cap, and Peter winked up at it. The glow revealed itself as a fairy, which tossed a bit of its glow at Riku, who gathered his own light and sparkling sheen-

And started floating up in the air. He let out a startled cry "AH! W-what's going on?!"

Peter flew over, winking at the fairy again while grabbing Riku's arm and saying plainly "You're flying! Now come on, it sounds like your friends are over at the mermaid lagoon!" They flew off, while the fairy flew up to Sora's face. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and a lightly annoyed expression. She scrutinized Sora, who held up his hands saying "Hey, I'm not-"

The fairy gathered up some more glittering dust and poured it all over Sora. He spluttered, rubbing his eyes and demanding "What is-" he stopped when he realized he was floating up like a helium balloon. He then glared at the fairy, and began sinking "I can WALK."

The fairy only gathered up more dust, dumped it on Sora, and yanked at his hair to follow with a series of angry sounding bells. Her aura was turning orange-ish.

"FINE." Sora groaned, following the fairy. They gained altitude, Sora quickly scanning the island for a sign of Riku or Kairi. He could not care any less than he already did for Ventus or Peter. The fairy flew downward towards a beautifully blue lake, and Sora followed, figuring the tinkling creature knew what she was doing.

Yep, there they all were: Kairi was on a rock, soaking wet and being consoled by Peter while Riku and Ventus protectively hovered nearby. A gaggle of mermaids were on a rock on the other side of the lake, jadedly grooming each other and tossing dagger glares at Kairi. Ventus looked up, and nudged Riku, who called him over. Peter gave Kairi one more pat and flew up to Sora, saying "Gosh, you sure know how to pick out really great friends! I didn't know you were pals with Ventus!" They both landed on the rock, Sora saying sharply "Ventus isn't my friend."

Peter shrugged, rubbing the back of his head "Well Kairi and Riku are your friends, and they're friends with Ven, so I figured-"

Sora was on the border of yelling "WE. AREN'T. FRIENDS." Ventus did a double take at the sound of his voice, then looked away.

Peter flew away "Okay! I get it!" The small fairy then got in Sora's face again, red and tinkling jarringly loud and violent. Peter gently grabbed her and settled her down on his hat, saying "Now Tink, it was just a misunderstanding. He was a little grumpy, yes, but no need for those words."

Tink jangled again, and Peter quickly stuffed her in his hat and held it down while it poked out in all sorts of angles as she tried escaping. "Sorry." He said with a small chuckle "Tinker Bell is very easy to anger." He took it off, the hat still ringing and bouncing around "She doesn't like Sora that much- TINKER BELL! Language!"

Peter sighed, and then flew over to Ventus and sat down, easily striking up an exasperated conversation with him. Peter eventually let Tinker Bell out, who flitted around Ventus and curiously examined the boy. Ventus once again went from quiet and depressed to a cheerful companion, smiling and laughing as if nothing had gone wrong. Yet there was still a small glimmer of tired sadness in his gaze, proving that seeing an old friend didn't completely get rid of his burden.

Sora then sat down next to Kairi, and asked "Hey, you okay?"

Kairi sniffled a little "Gosh, they weren't very nice. Tried to drown me and Ven!"

There were several splashes as Sora sent a glare at the mermaids. Sora held her shoulder "Hey, they're just jealous little brats." Kairi laughed lightly "That's what Peter said."

Riku scooted over saying "Well, I think we've had worse days." He lifted his blindfold up slightly and watched Peter and Ventus, who were now flying around and laughing like old friends. Riku smiled, then placed his blindfold back and laid down.

Kairi watched Ventus, and said "I don't know why you're so insistent that he's a monster."

Sora was about to bite out a retort before Riku suddenly shoved all three of them into the water. There was a thud and a splash, and they surfaced to hear Peter yelling "YOU MISSED YOU OLD CODFISH!"

"Uh, Peter-"

Ventus's comment was lost as Peter yelled playfully "COME AND GET ME!"

Sora tried getting his head above the rock to see what was going on, but Riku shoved his head back down as a cannonball soared overhead.

Sora sighed "We're under fire, magnificent."


	29. Chapter 29

Sora looked above to see Peter laughing and dodging cannon fire "STILL CAN'T HIT THE BROADSIDE OF A BARN!"

There was a distant response "I'll get you Peter Pan, you little braggart!"

Peter rolled his eyes, then pointed at Kairi, Riku, and Sora below, then sped up to the clouds and saying "Sure you will, now follow me guys!" They all got a sprinkling of pixie-dust, and, sopping wet clothes and all, followed Peter Pan into the clouds.

They all hid behind a white, poofy mass of cloud-stuff, Peter leaning against it and saying offhandedly "Don't worry, Hook couldn't hit us even if he tried." A cannonball broke through the clouds over their heads "See?"

Kairi sank into the puffy cloud, looking stunned. She whispered "That nearly hit us-"

"THAT NEARLY HIT US!" Sora screamed "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sora then started screeching out horrible names at Peter, who then absently brushed Tinker Bell towards him while he kept an eye on Hook's pirate ship.

Sora suddenly stopped, Tinker Bell having shoved a mountain of pixie-dust in Sora's mouth.

"What?! Uuh?! Wuhss ooin Oo?!" Sora exclaimed as his tongue began rising to the roof of his mouth. Peter simply explained with a grin "That's what happens when you don't keep your mouth clean!"

"I OO ILLE-"

Kairi yelped and sank back further as a cannonball soared just barely over her, Riku, Ventus, and Sora. Ventus then peeked over the cloud, saying "I don't think this place is very advantageous... Say, Peter, don't you think we should take cover somewhere a little more... Solid?... Peter?!"

Peter was directing cannon fire, leaping around the clouds and swooping as if he wasn't in danger. "Go to Skull Rock! I'll catch up later!" After side-stepping another cannonball, he politely asked Tinker Bell "Think you can lead 'em there?"

Tinker Bell shot off, ringing for the others to follow.

They flew at a steady pace, but not unnoticed. A cloaked figure, watching from the abandoned Indian camp, watched them land outside of the landmark. He walked away into a portal of darkness.

...

Sora, Kairi, Ventus, and Riku looked around the echoey cavern. "Uhhh, 'ice angou." Sora remarked, his light curse finally starting to fade. Ventus gave him a confused look, but said "It's only temporary." He noticed Tinker Bell fly off, presumably to let Peter know they were safe for now.

He tried flying again. He rose only an inch before starting to sink, so he just quit and began scrambling up the rocks.

"Ven! What are you doing?!" Kairi asked, her invisible doubles asking the same thing.

Sora smirked lightly and hopefully "'aybe 'etting him'elf killed..." He stopped, noting Kairi's glare.

Ventus only clambered up into a hollowed out circle of Skull Rock's eyes, leaning against the rock and saying "Keeping an eye out for Peter."

"Hey! How about you drop on down?" Sora asked enthusiastically, realizing the pixie-dust had finally worn off. He was elbowed hard in the guts moments later by Kairi.

Ventus only shook his head as he scanned the skies for Peter Pan "Not gonna kill myself, Sora, sorry." He was too high up for anyone to hear what he tagged on softly "Not yet..." Kairi blinked, apparently picking up the small note, but then looked confused. She didn't quite understand what Ven had said. He then flopped down, eyes locked on the sky.

Kairi watched him, noting how sudden his happiness dropped. His hair swayed in the light breeze, but his gaze remained fixed and vacant. He had plots running in his head, and she didn't like any of it. "Hey Ven! You sure you don't wanna come down and talk?" She asked worriedly.

Ventus shook his head "I'm fine...!"

She pouted lightly, but left him alone. She then sat down, puffing her hair out of her face, then annoyedly brushing it away "Sure, don't talk about anything..." She grumbled "It's not like talking is gonna DO anything." She was starting to cry "You all just bottle everything up and don't accept the fact that your hurt always gonna be there! You all know you need help but always shove it away, hypocrites!"

Sora folded his arms defensively. Ventus then called out "Kairi, I know you really, REALLY, wanna help, but we don't want you getting hurt, okay? We do it for your sake. We can handle it."

"Sure, handle it." She grumbled.

"Seriously Kairi," Riku agreed softly "you can't help some things. We're choosing to make our burdens just our own. If we want help from you, we'll ask for it, right guys?"

"Yep,"

"Maybe,"

Kairi sighed "You don't want me here, do you?"

Sora was the first to react "Uhhhh... Sort of... Maybe... It's complicated."

Riku uncomfortably said "Well, to be honest, not really... We have to make sure you're okay, you don't offer much skills-"

Ventus interrupted Riku "Kairi, I want you here!" Riku and Sora raised their heads, finding Ventus beginning to climb down to them. He rushed over, grabbing her hand "I want you here." He gasped breathlessly from the climb "You're seeing the best when we can only see the worst, you're keeping us all from losing our minds in our own hatred! We'd be so dysfunctional without you because you give us a common goal!"

Kairi smiled "Glad to be appreciated-"

"SHHH!"

Sora was suddenly looking around, trying to find the source of something. Riku was craning his neck, also looking for something. "Anyone else hear that ticking?" He whispered.

Ventus blinked, cocking his head. His eyes widened, and he quickly went outside, saying "Come on! we need to get out of here!"

"Why?" Kairi asked "It's just ticking-"

"Coming from a crocodile! I'm not sure if his diet has changed, but if it has we need to get away!"

Sora and Riku followed, continuing to ask questions "it's just a croc-"

"It's been chasing after Hook for ages. Plans to eat him, and I'm not sure what it thinks of us. Best not to find out."

"Say, who is Hook anyways?"

Ventus decided to stop, saying offhandedly "Just a incompetent pirate that Peter messes with and vice versa, I wouldn't worry about him." He looked around, saying "Yep, we should be good now!"

"Oh really? What would your definition of good be?"

Everyone turned to a cloaked figure, a book tucked under his arm and male judging by the voice, approaching them. They all summoned Keyblades, Sora saying "Four on one, might as well give up."

Then the man undid his hood, periwinkle hair and a cold azure gaze.

Ventus tilted his head, looking confused. He dared taking a step forward and asking "I-Ienzo...?"

"Excuse me?" Sora asked, dropping his guard momentarily.

"I don't go by that name anymore, it is Zexion now." He said with a withering look "Now, to get onto business..." He trailed off, giving Riku a curious look "How intriguing, you smell like the Superior..." He shook his head, resuming "I do believe I was sent here to eliminate you."

Ventus got in front of his friends, glowering at the Nobody "Ienzo! Remember, you owe me! I've saved your life before, now spare theirs!"

Zexion faltered, then said "It doesn't matter what you did, I fell into darkness anyways!"

"Ventus-?"

"I'll explain later-"

Zexion opened his book, a storm suddenly shaking Never Land and instantly darkening the skies "I will let you live, Ventus, for saving me that one time, but the rest have got to go. Superior's orders."

Sora grabbed Riku and Kairi, holding them close as the storm grew darker and more intense, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the worst.

After awhile, the rain slipped away, and he opened his eyes again. He gasped, finding himself in just darkness. He heard a chuckle, and whirled around in the empty space "Your heart is already lost to the darkness, Sora."

"No!" He yelled "No it isn't!"

Suddenly Riku, Ventus, and Kairi's voices called out, all blaming him, slicing him with the cruelty of their words.

"You're no hero! You're not even my friend! You're just the idiot who tags along!"

"I enjoyed every second of causing you misery because you DESERVED IT! I still enjoy seeing the look on your face when you tell me you hate me, because I still see the broken, bloodsplattered boy I hate!"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! What EVER made you think I loved a monster like you?!"

Sora gripped his head and screamed at the realization of his own personal hell made real.

...

Riku found himself staring at Ansem, frozen in fear as the figured loomed over him with a triumphant expression "Riku, I have finally won, don't you feel the power running through you? The darkness filling you with abilities you never thought you could ever do?" Ansem laid a hand on his shoulder "And it's all because you gave in."

Riku shoved the hand away, backing away like a feral animal "NO! I-I CAN'T-"

"You did-"

"NO! I DIDN'T-"

"You killed them all-"

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO-"

"Sora put up a good fight, I will admit, but he's gone-"

"LIES!"

"Kairi and her annoying light was easily snuffed out with your own hands. You didn't love her that much anyways-"

"NO! NO PLEASE JUST STOP IT!"

Ansem only laughed as Riku continued to panic.

...

Kairi awoke in a bed, home, wondering what had happened. Minnie squeezed her, saying softly "Oh! You're awake!"

"Mom...?"

"Mickey was training with you and Goofy and someone came to assassinate you! Thank goodness you're alive!"

Kairi stared blankly at the wall "What about dad...?"

Minnie pulled away "He... He died saving you."

Kairi felt everything shatter "B-but what about Sora? what about Riku, Ventus?!"

Minnie looked at her worriedly "Dear, you need to lie down and rest, there hasn't been anyone here by those names."

She sank back into the pillows, starting to cry. It had all been a dream. She was just as friendless as before.

...

Ventus opened his eyes, seeing Kairi, Sora, and Riku all collapsed on the ground in a heap. He blinked, then saw Zexion busily flipping through pages.

"What are you doing?!"

Zexion lightly tilted his head up to acknowledge Ventus "Trapping their hearts in their own nightmares. Then I'll crush them from the inside." He licked his thumb and skimmed to another page "Easy and obvious, really."

"Ienzo, do you realize what you're saying?!" Ventus said, begging for him to stop.

Zexion glared at Ventus "My name is Zexion."

"No, it isn't! It's Ienzo, and you don't want to do this-"

"I do whatever I please, and whatever the Superior commands! I am Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer! And I am NOT going to be swayed by a boy who only delayed my demise!" He slammed his book shut, tossing it with deadly force and accuracy at Ventus, who quickly rolled away.

"Ienzo! You don't want to hurt them!"

"Orders from the Superior! I am NOT going to become a mere Dusk for the sake of a few teenagers!" Ventus suddenly felt buffeted by hurricane winds, but blinked when he realized the noise of his clothes flapping in the wind wasn't there. He glanced down to see that his clothes were still.

He summoned his Keyblade, and charged through the illusion "FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"


	30. Chapter 30

Ventus didn't bother to dodge the illusions tossed at him, he only worried about parrying away the book, and trying to convert Zexion back to the light "Ienzo! You're not a killer-"

"I've grown! what do you know about me?!"

Ventus shook his head "One thing's for sure, you don't know what it's like to kill a person!" Ventus was shoved away, and Zexion rapidly approached for his final strike. Ventus raised his Keyblade in defense, and Zexion ended up on its point.

Ventus stared, horrified. He didn't even realize what he was doing. How did he...? why did he...?

Zexion looked at the Keyblade in his chest with shock, then at Ventus. "How... Could you...?" He whispered, before collapsing onto Ventus. Ven recoiled, backing away from the disintegrating corpse with terror. He felt the darkness, far too cold against his skin as his victim vanished from the Realm of Light.

Ventus looked at his hands, blank and shocked. He then started crying, grieving "I killed him!"

Kairi stirred, blinking upon seeing Riku next to her. "It... It wasn't..." She smiled wide "It wasn't real!" She scooped Riku in her arms, kissing his forehead. He woke, asking groggily "Kairi? But I thought you were de-"

"Sora!" Kairi grabbed the boy and squeezed in joy "You're still here!" Sora woke in her arms, looking sad "I thought you hated me-"

Kairi kissed his cheek, exclaiming happily "I have never been happier to see you!" She hugged him tighter, while he stared into space. He then smiled, and raised his hand to return the hug-

"Ven!" Kairi left Sora to go smother her joy all over Ventus. Sora was left holding his hand in midair, watching Kairi with an expression of heart-broken loss and confusion, then watching Ventus with hatred. He felt himself smile on the inside at his broken expression as he sobbed over killing Zexion. A guilty pleasure, yes. The guilt factor? Not so much.

Riku asked him shakily "So... What happened to you?"

Sora curled up, shuddering, glee vanishing "I don't wanna talk about it."

Riku laughed "Me neither- URK!"

They were both grabbed by Kairi as she hugged all three of her boys and saying happily "Oh, you're all safe and sound!"

Sora glared at Ventus, since Kairi had managed to have them smushed together. Ventus only meekly smiled "Um... Friends?..." Sora's continued glare said enough.

She let them go, saying "Okay, I really don't care anymore if you're all messed up in the head somehow, it's just amazing to have you all back!"

Sora was about to voice his offense to being called 'messed up in the head', but paused as he figured out Kairi's nightmare. Did she really care about them that much? "Don't you have other friends?"

Kairi's joy flickered away, and she awkwardly held herself "Um... To be honest, you're the first REAL friends I've ever had... Dad set up playmates when I was little, but... they were always scared I was gonna abuse my status as princess..." She smiled sadly "You guys are the first besides my parents and uncles to treat me as a person on your level."

Sora shrugged "I treat lots of people as if they're on my level."

Riku shook his head "Why would we treat you any differently?"

Ventus looked crestfallen "Wow, a life without real friends... That must be lonely." His hollow voice matched perfectly, but it was hollow for other reasons.

Kairi nodded "It is- no, it WAS lonely. I have you guys now!" She grinned, laughing lightly. She then put her hand behind her back, rolling on her heels while she looked up at the sky and mused aloud "I wonder where Peter is-"

"Right here!" The bubbly boy swooped in upside down right in front of Kairi "Gosh, guys! I thought I told you to head to skull rock!" He continued as he lazily floated through the air "took me forever to find you!"

Ventus only said "Thought we heard ticking, so we bolted."

Peter then nodded "Okay, that's a good excuse."

Ventus then said "Hey, Peter, I think we're gonna leave."

No one else commented on that. An organization member was gone, there was nothing else of note here. Besides, Sora was anxious to move on to Wonderland; his trust of Ventus didn't get better, just slightly worse. Standing up for a member of Organization XIII? Nope, doesn't earn trust at all.

Sora had completely missed Ventus's goodbye to Peter, and finally noted his friends leaving without him. He quickly waved goodbye to Peter Pan, and followed. Kairi had been the first on the Highwind, giving each of her companions a brief hug as they got on.

As they settled down, Riku asked "So, where to next-"

"Got a list of coordinates to try out here." Sora said, simply holding up the list "We're going to Wonderland." He typed in the coordinates, then sat down.

Kairi asked "So how did you find out about this Wonderland place-"

"A little bird told me, okay? We're just gonna head over-"

"Vanitas told you." Ventus said suddenly and softly. "He told you about Never Land, too..."

"I seriously have no clue what the hell you're talking about."

"Um, Ven, this Vanitas you've mentioned... Who do you mean?"

Ventus went below deck, not saying a word, his gaze going through the Gummi Ship and into the past. Kairi sighed "Great, Sora, now he's becoming you."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

And they childishly bickered the whole way to Wonderland.

...

"What the hell?!"

These were Sora's first words upon seeing Wonderland. Vibrant colors, larger than life flora, odd creatures that pattered about. While Kairi and Ventus examined everything like curious puppies, Sora asked Riku "Are we high...?" Riku shook his head "I hope not."

Kairi and Ventus started laughing "Hey! The mushrooms bounce!"

"Bouncing mushrooms..." Sora said dryly "Now I think I've seen everything-"

"Pardon me! I'm late! I'm late for a very important date!" A white rabbit in a coat holding a pocketwatch breezed by, Sora adding "NOW I have seen everything."

A girl ran by, pausing in front of Sora and Riku "Oh dear, where did he- oh! Hello-" she stopped abruptly upon seeing Riku, then started backing away. She held up her hands, saying "No! P-please don't take me again-"

"Riku wouldn't do that!" Sora yelled, getting protectively in front of his friend. Kairi and Ventus hurried over, both asking "What's wrong?!"

Kairi then said "Oh! Hello Alice!"

The girl then gasped "Kairi!" She grabbed Kairi's hand and began leading her away "Come! we must get away-"

Kairi pulled her hand back, laughing lightly "Um, Riku is my friend, he's not going to kidnap us again."

"How do you two know each other?" Sora asked "Last I recall, you were both unconscious."

"Our hearts." Kairi explained simply, then she gently told Alice "Don't worry, Riku's not going to hurt you or me."

Alice threw Riku a sharp look, then said "Well, I trust you, but I don't trust him- ooh! shoo! Shoo! Go on!" She absently brushed away a weird little pair of walking glasses.

Sora noted Riku's guilty expression, then pulled him aside while Ventus and Kairi convinced Alice that Riku wasn't going to do anything harmful. Sora brushed away a tear, saying "Hey, only I can do that."

Riku whispered "I can't believe I did that..."

"You made a mistake-"

"I can't believe I took her! How old is she?! Ten?!"

Sora very sternly told Riku "That was the darkness that took her-"

"And that darkness was me!" Riku took a deep breath, rubbing his blindfolded eyes and sighing "Now matter how you slice it, it was still me."

Sora pouted "Okay, fine, it was you, but you're working on it! You're not going dark-berzerko all over the place, so you're fine for now, okay?!"

Riku nodded. Ventus walked over, asking "Hey, you two alright?"

"Nothing, just Riku feeling unnecessary guilt." Sora said bluntly as he passed by.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it unnecessary." Sora halted, looking for the voice's owner. He was surprised to find a magenta striped cat with a wide grin leaning on a nearby flower "He has lots of reasons and needs for guilt." The cat removed its head, juggling it around.

Sora's eyes narrowed in mistrust "You're a weird cat."

"The Cheshire Cat! The one who knows everything in Wonderland! Naturally..." He placed his head back on and bowed. His stripes vanished, and then soon he was just a head "But then it would be in my nature to lie. Of course, the question is—should I lie about in flowers, like what you're looking for, or just lie about in words?"

"We aren't looking for flowers, Chess." Alice sauntered over "Why don't you bother someone else?"

"This your cat?" Ventus asked. Alice shook her head "No, a resident and a complete bother. Won't stop with any of his ridiculous riddles-"

"The light is so often a hard thing to find," the cat reappeared on Sora's shoulder, the teen yelling in surprise and jumping. The Cheshire Cat then vanished slowly, his existence spiraling away while continuing "The only way to find it is to lose what's right in front of you in the darkness."

"WAIT! What do you mean?!" Sora called after the cat, but he was already gone. But he sure was chatty.

"Well then, ask away... Of course, the answers may be a bit difficult to find... Once you believe, the truth and a lie are quite the same thing. Let your heart decide—it's in your heart you must confide."

"But who are you talking about?!" Sora yelled again, trying to find the cat again "Who will I lose?!"

"That's all I'll say. The rest is for you to figure out."

"JUST WAIT!" Sora screamed. He sounded annoyed and maybe even at a loss. There was the noise of several birds flying away in a panic, but the Chesire Cat was gone.

"I wouldn't listen to him," Alice said reassuringly "Most of the time what he says really has no context whatsoever-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sora rushed towards the reappeared Chesire Cat, Alice saying "Wait! That leads to the Queen's Garden!"

"Oh, a queen lives here?" Ventus asked.

Alice nodded frightfully "Yes, the Red Queen, the Queen of Hearts! A queen who is very easily insulted-"

There was a distant yell "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Alice winced "And that was her."


	31. Chapter 31

Kairi was the first to begin running after Sora, waving everyone else after her "Come on! we gotta save him!"

The Cheshire Cat appeared again, following her "Hurry dear, he could be lost!"

Kairi slapped him away "Shut it, cat!" but he disappeared before she struck.

"Now hey! I was just chasing after that-Mmmphf!" Sora was already being lead to a guillotine, gagged and restrained by at least five card guards.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD FOR ASSAULTING THE QUEEN!" A rather pudgy, angry looking woman yelled.

Kairi held out her hand "NO! Stop!"

The courtyard fell silent as she dashed in, and she stopped and doubled over to catch her breath. The others caught up, Ventus tenderly wrapping a supportive arm around her. He helped her stand up straight as she demanded "Let him go!"

"And why should I?"

"Because he's innocent!" Kairi snapped as Alice rushed up to Kairi, Riku, and Ventus. She curtsied, then said "Your grace, our companion-"

"YOUR COMPANION?! OFF-"

"PUT A CAN IN IT SO WE CAN FINISH!" Kairi yelled back. The Queen of Hearts blinked, then leaned towards Kairi with narrowed eyes "Excuse me, but around here-"

"I DON'T CARE HOW THINGS ARE AROUND HERE." Kairi's eyes glowed, her voice suddenly held a thousand, and a menacing aura wrapped around her. Light had been sucked from the entire courtyard. "LET JUSTICE SPEAK FOR ITSELF."

Everyone was cowering in awe of Kairi. Several card guards had stacked themselves in a deck, Riku, Ventus, and Alice had all taken several steps back from Kairi, and even Sora, neck in place and ready to be chopped up, had wide eyes. The Queen of Hearts merely leaned back, saying calmly "Then continue."

Kairi's terrifying change vanished, and she said very politely "Sora was chasing after the Cheshire Cat, I am very sure he didn't mean to hurt you in anyway."

"How could this felon mistake me for some kind of cat?!" The queen retorted. Kairi noticed the Cheshire Cat winking at her from atop the queen's crown. She glowered at him, thinking This isn't over you darn cat.

"I don't know exactly what happened-"

"All the more reason my account is correct!" She waved her scepter at the guards holding Sora down and said "Continue-"

"At least give us a chance to prove him innocent!" Riku pleaded.

The queen then thought.

There was a slam as Sora was locked in the guillotine.

The queen mulled over the matter some more.

"MIUU! MIRI!" Sora yelled through his gag.

The queen then waved her scepter again, bellowing "LET HIM GO." Sora sighed in relief as he was taken out of the guillotine. "Incarcerate him!" Sora then struggled anew while the Queen of Hearts said simply "Fine, find me evidence of his innocence, and I will let him go."

There was a slam as Sora was shoved in a cage. He pressed I himself against the bars, his angry yells subdued by the cloth over his mouth. Kairi was about to disagree, but Alice whispered "This is the best deal we get from her."

Kairi then said "Agreed. Can I talk to him?"

"One minute."

Kairi rushed over as Sora was ungagged, and he held her through the bars "Thank you!"

Kairi pushed him away "I want a full account. NOW! your butt depends on it!"

Sora shrugged "I was chasing that damnable cat across the lawn, and a Heartless leapt at her royal bitchiness order there. I tried saving her, but... Well... Um..." He rubbed his head, embarrassed.

"No other details?!" Kairi asked desperately.

"Thirty seconds!"

"No, but Kairi, how did you do that... That thing-"

"You don't need to know now-"

"You could intimidate them and get me out of here-"

"That's not right!"

Riku and Ventus shoved their way over, Riku noting "Well, it is a legitimate strategy!"

"Sora, what did you do?!"

"I just explained that-"

"TIME'S UP!"

Sora's cage soared into the air, Sora reaching a hand for his friends. He then called out "Hey! I'm fine! Go find some evidence!" Curtains started covering his cage as he added "AND KILL THAT DAMN CAT FOR ME!"

They sat there, staring at Sora's cage with slight disbelief.

"Well then, are you going to go prove your case or not?!" The Queen of Hearts said impatiently. Kairi glared at her, then started sauntering back to the forest they came in as she sneered "Of course, your majesty."

Riku and Ventus followed, Ven asking "Say, where did you learn that trick-"

"It's an intimidation spell. Learned it from Uncle Donald. Now come on, we need to talk with that darn cat!"

...

Kairi screeched "OKAY, CHESHIRE CAT, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

Alice then finally fainted, gasping "Oh dear she stuck her tongue out AT THE QUEEN!"

Ventus quickly helped Alice, but Kairi ignored her while she continued to search. "Chess, I KNOW you're here."

"Indeed you are. How rude of me." He appeared in some branches above them.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SORA?!" Riku yelled.

"Dear, no need to yell." His head twirled upside down "I just wanted a little fun."

"By my definition, a little fun doesn't include my friend getting their head chopped off!" There was the barest lilt of a grieving kind of anger in his voice.

Kairi then asked "Okay, what was your part in this?"

The cat vanished again, leaving only it's permanently grinning mouth "Oh, I just lead him to her majesty, I didn't mean for the shadows to appear-"

"Those are minor Heartless, why would Sora have trouble-"

"I don't mean a specific Heartless, just the darkness that was drawn to him."

"Anyone specific?" Ventus inquired as he helped a woozy Alice up.

"Any PERSON drawn to him? no, actually, it was a set of monsters."

"I didn't know you spoke normally." Alice said "I mean, you speak in riddles all the time-"

"I have my reasons, Alice. The flood of darkness is always clinging to shadows, my dear inquirers."

Ventus blinked at the word 'flood'. Then he scrunched his face up in confusion "I haven't seen... No... He doesn't know that. Barely anyone remembers that" He muttered.

Kairi asked "So, think you could testify?"

"Ahwwaaa?" The cat asked, now juggling his head again "I'm sorry, but I don't testify anything."

"YOU'RE GETTING OUR FRIEND KILLED!" Kairi yelled.

The Cheshire Cat then stopped, and vanished completely. Kairi became flushed with rage "COWARD!"

"Oh please, I'm just keeping things lively." The cat had reappeared near a doorway "Just follow this path and you'll see the light within the darkness." And then he vanished for good.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade "Well come on!"

Ventus lingered "I-I'll stay with Alice, she still looks a bit strained..."

Kairi sighed, but grabbed Riku's hand "We'll just have to handle it ourselves."

They scrambled up to the door, and found themselves in a room far larger than they were; they were practically mice in the interior. "Riku, I don't see anything- HEY!" She chased after something small, blue, and very fast. It disappeared in a hole in the wall, but there was a command

"STOP!"

Both Kairi and Riku froze in time. The only thing that moved were their eyes, as they flitted about in panic.

A man, platinum blond hair and a few piercings, but wearing the unmistakable coat of Organization XIII, appeared in front of them, continuing loudly in his British accent "LUXORD TIME!" He then doubled over laughing "Oh dear, I crack myself up!"

Kairi and Riku didn't say anything, frozen from moving forward in time's flow.

The man, apparently Luxord, then snapped his fingers, and a deck of cards was summoned "But all levity aside, I have no idea why the Organization perceives you two as such a threat... Wait, two?" Luxord did a double take, then asked "I thought there was four of you..."

He then sighed and morosely shuffled his cards "And I was hoping for a challenge..."

Kairi and Riku looked at each other the best they could.

Luxord then picked out a card, then two more "Hmmm. Cards say the others are preoccupied."

Then he tossed them at Kairi and Riku "I suppose I'll have to fight with the hand I was dealt."

Kairi and Riku were suddenly turned into cards, figures printed on life-sized paper that could only bounce around in panic. Kairi's image suddenly became much more determined and resolved, and her card aggressively twirled at Luxord.

He dodged away, laughing "THIS was what I expected!"

Riku followed suit, and soon Luxord was dancing around them while praising their ingenuity. It was like he thought of this as a mere gamble that he couldn't lose. Kairi, while continuing to twirl a rather pitiful attack, concentrated hard on a counter spell. Poof! They were human again-

"Ah ah ah! Not today dears!"

And now they were dice. Lovely.

Kairi furiously bounced around, wanting to scream. This guy was really starting to piss her off: treating this like a game, screwing with their forms, it was bordering on intolerable. She and Riku became human once more, and she charged at Luxord with a battle cry. She was blocked by a card, then surrounded by them "I don't think so, miss!"

Luxord smirked as he began rapidly switching their symbols around. Kairi took careful note of the x, then struck it. The cards collapsed, Luxord noting lightly "Impressive!"

He was soon exchanging blows with Riku and Kairi, quickly finding himself outnumbered. He turned Riku into a card, and Kairi into a die, and started retreating. "I might have to play this game a little smarter-"

Kairi quickly changed back, now used to countering the annoying transformations, and yelled "THUNDAGA!"

Luxord was struck with a single bolt, and he sank to his knees. He turned back to Kairi and Riku, laughing sadly "Good... Show... It was a fun gamble..."

Kairi dusted off her skirt, saying "Now that that's done, we need to find that whatever it was."

Riku, now back to normal, patted her back "Nice job. You really understood the mechanics behind those morphing spells-"

"I wasn't tutored by Donald for nothing." She huffed lightly. She then broke into a light jog, saying "The thing went this way!"

The arrived back at the very same courtyard. Kairi noticed the thing twitching in the shadows and grabbed it around its middle. It had a set of angry red eyes and it's pointed limbs flailed about, grazing Kairi's cheek. She then tramped into the courtyard, saying "Your majesty! THIS is the culprit!" She bit back outcries of pain as the unfamiliar creature continued to jab her, and continued "Now let Sora go!"

The queen peered at the creature, then shook her head "No. That is not evidence! Do you have anything else to say?"

"B-but-"

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

Kairi and Riku were apprehended, and Sora was lead out of his cage. At first he seemed to play along with the guards, but then he quickly flipped over them and dashed, hands tied and all, to Kairi and Riku and tackled away the card guards while yelling "DROP THAT THING AND RUN!"

Kairi dropped the presumed Heartless, bolting alongside Sora and Riku. Sora noticed the thing following them, and he killed it in one blow of his Keyblade, hissing "Get lost!"

They found Ventus by himself "Oh, um, Alice- HEY!"

and Kairi dragged him along with them.

"W-what's-"

"Can't talk! Running for our lives!"

Ventus glanced behind them, and soon he was at the front, running faster than they thought possible. He laughed sadly and lightly "Terra and Aqua always said I was the best at running!"

They all launched themselves into the Highwind and sighed in relief as they escaped. Sora then had Riku undo his hands, sighing "Why do we always get in trouble?" With a pointed glare at Ventus.

Kairi then sighed "We're safe, why bother over it now...?"

Riku held his hand up "Yeah, I agree with Kairi. If we get in trouble we get in trouble."

Neither noticed that Ventus and Sora were staring at each other again. It was clear Sora wasn't exactly liking the fact Ventus didn't make any effort to help him from his standpoint. Kairi then brushed off her skirt and said "I think we need a nice break, since me and Riku were turned into gambling tools a few more times than we liked-"

"What?" Sora asked flatly as he set the course to Twilight Town. This was the last straw. He wasn't trusting Ventus at all. And then Kairi proceeded to explain the whole fight with Luxord, and the cabin settled down into a relative peace for once.

* * *

oooooohhhhh it's coming :D


	32. Chapter 32

The four got off the Gummi ship, marveling at the friendly, twilit hues of Twilight Town.

"Wow, this place is really pretty!" Kairi said. Ventus solemnly watched the sunset, something obviously on his mind. Sora flatly said "Looks like Traverse Town." Kairi glared at him as they entered a pavilion, saying "That's all you can say?"

She then noted a group of kids their age, and she waved to them "Hello!" The girl, brown hair, yellow-orange clothes, green eyes, waved back and walked over asking "Hey, you new in town? I'm Olette!" One of her companions, a pudgy boy with a shirt saying 'dog street' and hair tied up in a bandana, came over asking "The name's Pence! So, who are you guys?"

"I'm Kairi, and this is Riku, Sora, and Ventus."

Riku gave a halfhearted wave. Sora just lifted his hand. Ventus didn't even look like he had heard anything. Kairi sighed "Sorry, they're a little shy-"

"Hey! Since when were we the welcoming committee?" Olette and Pence's friend rushed over. He had wiry blond hair and brown eyes currently smushed in annoyance. Olette laughed "Hanyer, we're just making some new friends." She took a moment to note his expression, then teased "Oh, you just don't want your thunder taken."

"Well there's enough competition as is!"

"But Hayner, I thought you liked competition." Pence remarked "You're the one always signing up for the Struggle Tournament."

Hanyer indignantly huffed and folded his arms in front of him "I like the level it's at now."

"Don't worry," Kairi smiled, throwing her hands up in a gesture of peace "We're just gonna be here for a little bit. We're not gonna steal the spotlight from anyone, okay?"

Hayner then extended his hand, saying very curtly "I'm Hayner."

Kairi accepted it, nodding "Okay then, so... Hayner, Pence, and Olette! Nice to met you!" She turned to Sora, Riku, and Ven and added in a warning tone "Isn't it guys?"

"Whatever."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Huh? what was that?"

Kairi cringed, then quickly said "As I said, they're just shy-"

"It's okay," Olette laughed "Hanyer acts the same way to anyone he doesn't like." She grabbed Kairi's hand "Hey, school's out, you wanna go shopping?" Pence and Hayner suddenly nodded vigorously at Kairi, obviously begging for a break from their one female companion. Kairi nodded "I'd love to!" And soon Olette and her vanished among the streets, Kairi suddenly tittering "I've never been shopping before!" Olette laughed "Really? It's super fun!"

Hanyer and Pence sighed "Whew, I thought she was gonna bring us along!"

"Ugh, I only shop when I need to." Sora agreed. Ventus walked off, saying "I think I'll go explore-"

Pence jogged up to him "Hey! I know the whole town! Let me give you a tour!"

So now it was just Riku, Sora, and Hayner, who asked "So what's up with his blindfold?"

"Medical operation." Sora explained hastily "But don't worry, he's gotten used to it."

"Oh, um... Okay. Ever heard of Struggle?"

"Uh, don't think we ever had anything like that, Riku, did we?" Sora tilted his head up at his friend, who shrugged. Hayner then said "Well, I could teach you the rules, I have a bat collection at home-"

"So, chicken wuss, did you finally get cool friends?"

Sora instantly felt a very strong hatred for the approaching teen. His hat covered his head, electric, green-blue eyes just underneath. There was a scar across his jeering face, and the clothes he wore - a long, sleeveless coat, baggy pants, short vest- just screamed that this guy was the local bully. Hanyer snapped back "What do you want, Swiffer?"

The girl beside the new approacher, bearing steel blue hair and a piercing red eye, said "It's SEIFER."

Her companion, obviously less stoic and intelligent, added on an enthusiastic "Ya know?!"

Seifer laughed "Never mind, looks like you've found yourself with the wrong crowd." He held his hand out to Sora "Say, new kids, how would you like to join our Disciplinary Committee?"

Sora eyed the hand, then said "Hmm, maybe I will when you stop being a jackass."

Seifer instantly stepped forward, barking "Is that a challenge, newbie?!"

Sora met him in between the groups, hissing "Maybe it is."

Riku held a hand to his face and sighed, then grabbed Sora by the shoulder, saying "The last thing we need is-"

Seifer started making all sorts of chicken noise, taunting "Oh! looks like we have ourselves another chicken wuss!"

Sora shoved off Riku and yelled "YOU! ME! RIGHT NOW!"

Hanyer whispered "But you don't even have a struggle bat-"

"You're lucky I carry around a spare for this kinda thing." Seifer tossed a blue styrofoam bat at Sora, who caught it and readied himself. He then launched himself at Seifer with little to no warning, and soon the boys were tangled in a dance of blades.

Hayner was obviously impressed, as he watched Sora easily overtake Seifer earnestly.

Sora stood triumphant, one foot on Seifer's back. He tossed away the bat, saying "Now leave him alone, 'kay?"

He stomped off, his companions quickly saying "He's just having an off day!"

Sora merely turned around and rubbed his nose at them, scoffing at how mindless these lackeys seemed to be. He then waved for Riku and Hayner to follow him, saying "Come on, I don't wanna waste our time with these losers."

Hayner asked "Wow! Where did you learn to fight like that?!"

Sora laughed lightly "I grew up fighting. It's not that hard to tell he hasn't."

Riku shook his head "Bud, you could've ended the fight just as it started-"

"I wanted to make sure he learned the lesson of the day: don't mock my friends."

Sora then noticed a route off to a forest, and asked "Say, what's that place?"

"Oh that? Just an abandoned mansion. No one really hangs around there much."

"I say we check it out." Sora ran through the hole in the wall, Riku following and asking "What's so interesting about an abandoned mansion?"

Sora shrugged "I dunno, just feel I need to be there."

Hayner followed as well, saying "The place is locked up! We can't-"

He then saw Sora draw his Keyblade and unlock the gate without missing a beat. He slammed the old gates open, then made his way into the old and worn down place.

"Someone's enthusiastic." Riku remarked, making his way through discarded and rotting furniture.

Hayner brushed aside a cobweb, taking in the whole place. "To be honest, I've always wanted to see what this place looked like."

Sora played around with a candelabra, taking in the forgotten scenery as well. Riku pulled up to him "You're oddly upbeat."

"No Ventus," he began with a content sigh "no Kairi to worry about, no trouble here... I guess I can finally unwind a bit." He chuckled "Seifer helped me get a little loose." He explored some more "Besides, isn't it like when we were... when we were young?"

Riku then rushed over to help Hayner, who had gotten himself buried underneath several dusty books. Sora twiddled with more of the mansion's secrets, thinking Maybe I have loosened up... I kinda like it-

"HELP! SOMEONE!" Came a high pitched cry. Sora was the first to rush out, finding a short girl or boy- he couldn't really tell thanks to the spindly hat and denim coat -surrounded by grey-ish creatures. He battered them away, and Riku and Hayner, armed respectively with Keyblade and candelabra, rushed over to help. The things were bulky, wielding massive claymores with one hand. The things were tough, and the three often had more trouble helping each other than with the creatures.

Once they were gone, Sora noted Hayner collapsing and Riku leaning on his Keyblade. He wiped away some sweat, wondering what kind of Heartless the things were... Or weren't. He recognized the sigil on their chests from Demyx's sitar and Zexion's book. Hayner then asked the short person "Vivi, what's going on?"

"T-they ambushed us at the Sandlot!"

"There's more?" Sora asked.

Vivi nodded "I ran for help but those guys followed me! Olette and that new girl-"

"KAIRI!" Sora made no hesitation in getting to Kairi. She was in danger, and he was already kicking himself for letting them split up. He made note of the directions Hayner yelled to him, and soon found Riku running beside him. They split, Riku saying "I'll find Ven! You go make sure they're okay!"

Sora nodded, and Riku disappeared down an alleyway. Sora shuddered as he heard terrified screams, and hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

next chapter :D (don't say I never warned you)


	33. Chapter 33

Sora entered the Sandlot with a mighty cry as he eliminated another Nobody. He noted Kairi holding off the others with a massive spamming of Reflect, and rushed over and started dueling with the monsters.

"Sora! where are Ven and Riku-"

"HYAHHHH!" Ventus and Riku took out another Nobody simultaneously, and said "Right here!"

Sora then quickly rounded up the people behind Kairi and directed them out, and then resumed his fight. Everyone held equal ground in the fight, dodging and striking, sharing whatever they learned(Kairi had found the felons were weaker against Thunder and Blizzard), and the challenge was certainly worthy.

Soon they were gone, and Sora panted "Everyone okay?"

"Impressive, Keybearer."

Sora directed himself to the corner of the Sandlot, finding another Organization XIII member sitting calmly on the sidelines. They stood, and walked over "Not many can boast they have defeated my Berserkers..."

"Put a can in it so we can kill you already."

The man merely removed his hood, glaring at them with yellow eyes. Ther was an x-shaped scar on his face, and his hair was a grayish blue that ended at his shoulders. Ventus, just like Zexion, seemed to be familiar with this member

"Isa...?"

"So you bothered to remember." His words were bitter.

Ventus moved forward, abandoning his Keyblade and saying "I DID remember! I thought about you and Lea and all of my friends-"

"You only thought. Never visited once. Not even in ten years did you bother to check on your washed out friends-"

"No, I-I couldn't-"

"You couldn't bother because you didn't care."

Ventus was on the verge of tears "I DID ISA-"

Isa sharply said "You have lost the right to address me as such. My name is now Saïx."

Sora then said annoyedly "Can we just cut to the part where we kick your butt?"

Ventus got in front of Saïx, saying "No! He's my friend!"

"He doesn't seem to want to be your friend anymore-"

Ventus then said to Saïx "Please! I'm so sorry I couldn't visit you and Lea, I really am!"

Saïx then seemed to soften, and said "Well, perhaps I could forgive."

Ventus smiled, then said "Come on guys, put them away."

Sora didn't want to. He didn't trust Ventus or Saïx. Kairi then said "Sora, put it up. They're friends, respect that." Sora the grudgingly dismissed the blade. Ventus smiled even wider "Thank you guys." He turned to Saïx backing away to Kairi, Riku and Sora and saying "These guys are some new friends, maybe you can bring Lea over and we can all catch up on the lost time-"

Everyone suddenly noticed Saïx charging with a massive claymore right at Sora.

Ventus shoved Sora away, receiving the massive blow to his stomach and hurtling into the air. Moments later Saïx batted him away like a baseball, and Ventus collapsed on the ground in a limp heap.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku summoned their Keyblades again, defensively backing away. Saïx, meanwhile, wiped a bit of blood off of his blade while saying "Oh dear, I was so hoping to get you, Sora." He sounded like he didn't mind hitting either target "It would have been so lovely having your Nobody alongside us."

Ventus gasped lightly as he clutched his wounds "I-Isa-"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over the years of separation we have gained."

He noted Kairi, Riku, and Sora starting to advance, then ran.

"HEY!" Kairi screamed, running after him. Riku followed the pursuit, mostly to keep Kairi out of danger.

Sora was about to chase after the enigmatic member of Organization XIII when a rattling breath froze him in place.

Ventus. Ventus had saved him. The thought suddenly registered. But what did he care? He began following Kairi and Riku, but was held back by a pitiful gasp of agony

"Please... Don't leave me here alone...!"

It echoed in his head "Don't leave me here alone...!" Hadn't he said those same words to Riku time after time? Hadn't he felt that same abandonment? Instead of following Kairi and Riku, he quickly turned back and rushed to the limp and bloodied figure of... A friend? An enemy?

For the first time, Sora wasn't sure now.

"Ven! Ventus are you..." Sora's trailed off when he saw the full extent of his injuries.

The clothes and skin around Ventus's stomach had been torn completely open by the claymore, leaving a bloody, disemboweled mess for him to clutch while suppressing moans of agony. A second blow on his back wasn't as deep, but still bled quite a bit. Already blood was being coughed up, dribbling down his chin or tainting his free hand.

The sight made Sora nauseous, and he quickly turned away and retched onto the pavement. He tried to quickly settle himself, but failed. Ventus, a boy he had loathed most of his life, had just leapt in front of Saix to save him. Any reasonable person in his situation would have just let Sora die, yet he paid his life to keep him safe.

_No, he hasn't paid yet._ Sora quickly reminded himself, and he turned back around and knelt next to Ventus. He had a new drive to save him, reminded all too well of others who had died for his sake "D-don't worry, everything will be just fine."

Ventus gave Sora a dull, barely comprehending look, then weakly smiled "Of course... Terra..."

Sora gently positioned Ventus into a sitting position, the wounded boy gasping lightly. "D-don't worry, I'm gonna get you fixed up..." Sora hesitantly placed his hand over the one Ventus had clutching his stomach, letting a cure spell wind its way through the healing process. Ventus then let go of his injuries to gently grasp Sora's free hand. Sora felt worse and worse as Ven's grip almost cut off the circulation in his fingers. He then said "I-I'm not Terra-"

Ventus coughed up more blood without warning "'Course you are...! D-don't be silly...!" Sora was trying hard not to show his discomfort. Instead of throwing up again, he said tartly "You didn't need to do that."

Ventus only smiled through a haze of pain "You're lying..."

"You didn't need to-"

"You didn't-" more coughs, ones that caused his fragile body to heave "-Even have your Keyblade summoned...!" he laughed weakly "The Master would make you do all our chores for a week for that!"

Sora pressed against the gouge on his back, trying to heal both injuries at once. Ventus shuddered as his back healed completely. His stomach wound wasn't making much progress, though.

Sora confusedly tried harder. Muscle and innards still healed, but it was sluggish now. This pace satisfied him, but even then he looked away "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I chose this." Sora blinked in surprise and looked back at Ventus. He was softly smiling, his eyes were drooped but no longer clouded with feverish pain. "As long as you're okay... As long as I repay for what I did." Ven's delirious smile vanished, and he looked hollow, sad, remorseful. He took a shuddering breath, but before he could say anything he coughed up more blood. Sora watched, horrified and entranced, as he was once more covered in the sanguine liquid of the dying.

Ventus weakly cupped Sora's face with a bloodied hand, asking plaintively in a hoarse whisper

"Am I forgiven, Sora...?"

The question caused Sora's mind to blue screen. Was he? He thought and searched his heart for the answer.

**_NO! HE WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!_**

_But hasn't he suffered and given up enough?_

The two sides clashed, but ended at a tie, leaving Sora silent and numb with shock.

Ventus frowned even deeper "I... I suppose not..." He surmised. Sora was still trying to comprehend his own feelings when Ventus pulled something out of his pocket. A small chain that held a green gem with two silver feathers spiraling around it on the end. "This... Is my keychain..." He whispered, shakily holding it up to demonstrate. "But it's... Yours now." He placed the trinket in Sora's hand, and squeezed gently.

"Now listen closely..." Ventus interrupted Sora's dazed thoughts again. Ventus pointed to his heart, smearing on a small heart with his blood "You're special... really special..."

Sora gently grabbed Ven's hand "Special?"

Ventus nodded "Your heart... is so strong..." Ventus flinched and seized up, curling in on himself. After a few deep breaths, he continued "Stronger... than what's lurking inside of it." Sora stared confusedly down at his heart "Something's... lurking?"

"Some**_one_**." Ven corrected him. He then added in a softer whisper "Vanitas."

Sora's head snapped to attention, his gaze now on Ventus. "Vanitas was... my darkness given form..." Ventus continued on, staring at the sky now "And now he's yours..."

"I don't understand." Sora said.

Ventus closed his eyes "I didn't expect you to... or to listen for that matter."

Sora shook him "Don't leave me-"

"Ventus...?"

Sora suddenly brought him closer, summoning his Keyblade into his free hand and pointing it at this newcomer "B-BACK OFF!"

It was a woman, swathed in patched black and shredded light blue with chunks of armor and scars on her shoulders, her hair and eyes the color of a serene summer sky. Her gaze was broken, but it held a regalness that few could ever have. Sora recognized something about her... something from the islands, but he knew she wasn't native to them.

She looked at Ven, then Sora, then Ventus again, then Sora again. She then rushed to their side, kneeling without any qualms "Ven! Ventus!"

Ventus opened his eyes again "Aqua...?"

The woman- apparently Aqua -sobbed "Yes! Yes it's me, Ven!" She kissed Ven's forehead and joined Sora's healing effort "Don't worry, I'll fix you up I promise you'll be okay!" She sounded on the border of hysteria "Just don't die on me please!"

Ventus nodded "I'll try..."

Aqua smiled, then looked at Sora "Could you let me hold... him..." Recognition flickered in her expression as Sora handed Ventus over. She asked "I-is your name-"

"Sora, we couldn't find him-" Riku was interrupted by Kairi in a more joyful tone "but we found-" Kairi stopped abruptly with a horrified gasp at the sight of Sora drenched in Ven's blood, Aqua cradling him and kneeling across from him. Aqua turned to them, then smiled lightly "So you found them, huh Mickey?"

Mickey nodded, but rushed over "Ven! Ven I didn't know-"

"Mickey...? Is that you...?" Ventus asked. he then hesitantly reached for him "I'd... I'd know that voice anywhere..."

Mickey grabbed it "And I'd know you anywhere."

But Ventus pulled his hand back, reaching into his pocket "Have something... for you..."

He held up his Wayfinder and Aqua's, both shining bloody red. "Kept these... Found out they work..." he laughed. Aqua smiled "They do. Thanks for finding mine." she gently took hers. Ventus nodded "We'll always be together somewhere, right?"

"Right. You, me, and Terra will always be one." Aqua agreed.

Ventus turned to Sora "Sora... please remember... you're stronger than he is... stronger than the darkness..." His hand trembled as he placed his Wayfinder in Sora's palm "So much stronger than you think..." He pointed once more at his heart "No matter... what happens... I'll be... in..." his hand dropped away as he breathed out the end of the sentence "here..."

Aqua looked worried "Ven, why are you talking like that-" She halted then screamed "NO! Ven! Ventus don't you dare leave me alone here!"

Ventus smiled weakly as blood continued flowing down his chin, even as his gaze clouded over "I'm sorry..." his lips barely moved, his voice was too quiet

"I'm...

...

...so...

...

...sorry..."

Sora dropped Ven's Wayfinder in shock.

Aqua started howling in pure, unshakeable grief.

Kairi suddenly buried herself in Riku, starting to bawl.

Riku was too stunned to even wrap his arms around her.

Mickey's hopeful aura vanished completely, a few tears spilling over.

Ventus continued staring at the sky, his smile permanently etched on a face lost forever to the deepest sleep.

* * *

:D Hi I'm Zeldahearts1337 and this is jackass


	34. Chapter 34

The Highwind landed back at Disney Castle, Sora walking- no, shuffling -out with Ven's body cradled in his arms. His expression was vacant with the barest hints of grief and tears running faster and thicker down his face by the instant. There was a soft scuffle as his feet almost skated across the floor, Sora not even bothering to attempt picking them up.

Soon- as the news passed on through the countless inhabitants -even the bright and happy sanctuary of Disney Castle was cloaked in a grim mantle of loss.

It took little time to clean up Ven's body thanks to Aqua and Donald, and only minutes longer to set up a proper grave. Sora was too dazed to change his clothes, but the moment the memorial service started he bolted for his room in a whirlwind of sobbing and tears. For once, Riku was too broken himself to go after him.

Sora collapsed on his bed, not caring if he messed up the sheets with blood, not caring about anything even as he bit into his pillow and sobbed. Everyone was always dying. Everyone. Soon he'd be alone, soon there wouldn't be anyone to comfort him. He'd be so alone, so alone-

"Sora?"

He didn't respond to Kairi's soft voice, too busy crying. He noted her sitting next to him, then her hand running along his back as she crooned and soothed.

"I'm an idiot..." he clutched his tear and blood stained pillow tighter "I'm such an idiot..."

"Stubborn, yes, but not an idiot." Kairi replied "Everyone makes mistakes-"

"It was all a trap!" Sora stuffed the pillow into his face "It was all a trap to kill him!"

Kairi stared at him "You knew-"

"This voice told me... to go to Twilight Town if I didn't trust Ventus..." Sora said, already anticipating feelings of betrayal "I-I didn't know this would happen! I swear!"

Kairi hugged him "I believe you... I believe you..." After a few minutes, she asked "You wanna go see him? Aqua did a lovely job with his tomb..."

Sora barely agreed after Kairi prodding him into it for awhile. She guided him down to the throne room, then pressed a button under the throne itself. It slid aside "Dad said this would be the best place for him to lie in peace..."

Sora and Kairi went down the steps, Sora briefly marveling at a glowing orb of light. "The Cornerstone of Light." Kairi said "Impressive, but not what we're looking for."

She walked up to a stained glass window. Ventus stood in the center, in his old clothes, expression serene with his head tilted upward slightly. His was Keyblade in his right hand and his Wayfinder in his left. A scroll above him read: "Dirige nos semper ventorum fati" and one below: "Amicum in perpetuum". Most of the glass was a soft sea green.

Kairi was paused in front of it, almost silhouetted by the soft light "You sure you want to come in? I mean, it's okay if you don't-"

"Yeah." Sora said, approaching. Kairi nodded, and pushed through. The glass left ripples like a disturbed pond.

Sora gently pushed through the glass, and gasped at the beauty behind it. The place was marble and warmly lit by more stained glass, and in the center on a bier was Ventus, his body cleaned and fixed, old clothes back on, Keyblade in a gentle grasp-

He suddenly noticed Aqua stroking Ventus's cheek. She had a blanket around her shoulders as she sat next to her friend and repeated the loving gesture over and over again with the hollowest look in her crying eyes. Her clothes had been replaced with a set of gray-blue silk pajamas. She noticed Sora and Kairi, then resumed as if they had never arrived.

Kairi asked gently "Do you need to be left alone-"

Aqua shook her head. She only gathered her blanket closer and continued mourning. After awhile of awkward silence, she said softly "I remember you..." She looked up at Sora, her hand lingering on Ventus "You were that little boy... Sora, right?" She inexplicably started crying more upon seeing Sora. Sora shook his head "Yeah..." He then said "I'm sorry, I could've saved him-"

"I don't think so..." Aqua responded, choking back so much emotion "While I was cleaning him up... I discovered internal trauma that would have been hard for even me to fix..." She shook lightly "You... You... d-did your best..." She suddenly, carefully, laid herself over Ventus, sobbing uncontrollably.

Kairi left Sora and bent over Aqua "Please, do you need anything? My father would do anything for an old friend of his-"

"I doubt he can bring him back...!" Aqua whispered as she struggled to regain her breath "I doubt he can replace this hole in my heart...!"

Sora shook his head lightly, and began examining the stained glass closer.

The largest, opposite the door, had Ventus sitting on a cliff next to Terra and Aqua, marveling in the streaks of gold stars shooting across the sky. The colors were rich and vibrant, and some kind of magic made the stars sparkle and shine.

The next was Ventus, apparently meeting Terra, Aqua, and another figure Sora didn't know.

Sora paused at the last image. Ventus looked like he was falling into the sky, but opposite him was a boy who looked like him in a dark body suit. Raven hair styled in the same spikes, the same indignant expression he used to constantly bear...

"I don't know who that is..." Aqua said "Me and Donald just cast a spell to gather key memories of his life, and that just... Appeared..." she then added hesitantly "I recognize the clothes, but I don't think they're... around, anymore."

Sora traced the mysterious boy's face, stunned with recognition. He hoped it was just a representation of how lost he was then. Yes... The more he thought of it the more it reassured him.

He heard a gentle click, and turned to find Aqua gently lowering a glass case over Ventus. She laughed sadly "I found a girl, a long time ago in a death-like sleep. They made her grave like this and... I think it's a very beautiful sentiment."

Sora nodded "It is." He walked over to Aqua and Kairi, and wrapped them both in a warm embrace.

"How touching."

Sora whirled around and summoned his Keyblade. Aqua and Kairi did the same, but far less enthusiastic.

A dark portal opened up, and a man stepped through: red, flaming hair, bright green eyes with teardrop tattoos underneath. Sora demanded "What are you doing here?!"

The man held up his hands, saying "I'm just here to say goodbye to an old friend with whatever bit of heart I have." He laughed at his own little joke "Which is none."

"You back away right now-"

"Hey! Hey, we all knew this kiddo." The man backed up.

"What was his name then." Aqua asked firmly.

"Ventus, preferred to be called Ven." He answered "I just came to say goodbye. I swear I'm not here on any agenda of the Organization." He then walked up to Ventus, patted the glass, and said "Gonna miss you, got it memorized?" he turned to leave, but paused in front of his portal.

"Say, did he ever mention anyone named Lea?"

Sora nodded, saying probably a little too harshly "He said he was friends with the guy before your fellow member Saïx killed him."

The man looked shaken by the remark, but it quickly vanished as he said "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" and left.

Sora blinked, the thoughts in his head not lining up. This Nobody, Axel, had just come to express his own ghost of grief. It gave him an odd feeling, seeing the enemy express such feelings after killing one of its own antagonists.

Aqua gently placed her hand on the glass separating her and Ventus, looking worried. It then relaxed back into grief as she deduced everything was well. As well as things could be.

Her grief surged forward again, completely without warning, and she collapsed against the glass. Kairi and Sora both stayed with her the whole night, consoling her and themselves.


	35. Chapter 35

Sora woke the next morning in Ventus's tomb, one arm around Aqua and the other separating his head from the glass beneath him. Kairi, on the other side of Aqua, was still asleep. Sora sleepily noticed Ventus underneath him, looking peaceful and serene, and absently tapped the glass while yawning "Come on Ven... Gotta get up..."

Sora then paused as his sleep-numbed mind processed yesterday's events. Greif hit hard. His throat seized shut. His eyes started watering. As peaceful as Ventus looked, his death was nowhere near it. He pulled out his tarot card, stared at it for a moment, then ripped it to shreds.

"Hmm... Sora...?" Kairi stirred. Noting his expression, she calmly stood, stretched, and then wrapped him up in a tender embrace. "Hey, it's okay..." She backed away, smiling "Come on, lets go get some breakfast!"

She paused as the charm Sora received so long ago from Santa fell out of his jacket. Kairi stared at it, eyes wide and a blush forming. She reached over to pick it up "I-I'm sorry, this is-"

"Mine." Sora and Kairi's hands touched, one on top of another, and their voices said the same thing at the same time.

Sora grabbed the charm "Um... Santa gave it to me-"

"I lost that forever ago!" Kairi protested, tugging the cord to her "Dad brought me to the beach and I found all these shells-"

"Thalassa shells were on YOUR beach?! I thought they only were found on the islands!" Sora let go of the charm in shock. Kairi nodded "Yeah, they washed up awhile after I arrived here..."

She traced the shells, adding softly "This was supposed to be for someone special..."

Sora then asked "Who? Your boyfriend?"

Kairi glared at him, then turned away "You wouldn't believe me."

Sora thought a moment, then scooted closer and pointed at the drawing on one point "... me?" he asked quietly. Kairi shrugged "I've had this dream since I was really young of a boy around my age... always falling into the ocean and drowning... I can barely remember what he looks like now because the dream's gotten so routine, but I think I had a clearer image when I was younger."

She then turned to him and smiled a little "Maybe it is you." she placed it in his hand "I guess you can keep it, if you want."

They walked out of the tomb, deciding to let Aqua rest, and soon they were on their way to the kitchens to grab some breakfast, and trying to ignore the cloud of depression that loomed over the castle.

But there was another thing off... People were throwing dirty looks at Sora, and appalled ones were tossed at Kairi. Some murmured in other's ears, frowning with distaste. A few were heard "...disrespectful...no sense of judgement...scandalous...brat..."

"Hey Kairi, what's up with-"

Kairi and Sora froze in their tracks when one maid approached and said harshly "Miss Kairi! what are you doing with HIM?!" She then pushed them apart "I thought you knew better than to be around his type!" She glared at Sora, her voice rising "YOU, young man, should be ashamed of yourself!"

Sora leaned away, blinking. His expression was lost and beared confused guilt. His hand reached for Kairi, but the maid slapped it away "Don't you even THINK of touching her! You disrespectful, shallow BRAT!" Sora was tearing up now, wondering why he was being treated like this. He had finally found someplace to call home, somewhere that tolerated him- "Quit playing the sob-story card! We all know what you did! We all feel this way! You holed yourself up in your room, not bothering to grieve, too busy celebrating to mourn! We all know it was crocodile tears so don't go-"

"ELSA THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kairi stepped in front of Sora, her expression dark with anger. The halls hushed, everyone staring at the drama that had unfolded. Kairi gently turned to Sora, grasping his hand, wiping a few tears away and asking "Hey, are you okay?" Sora nodded lightly. Kairi turned back to Elsa, hissing "How DARE you say such slander! He didn't do anything CLOSE to what you claim!"

"Oh really?" She replied "Then say that to the whole castle! News gets around quickly! several people have gone by his room, if you need proof!"

Kairi let her fury escalate in her expression for the briefest moment before she said icily calm "And WHO has been spreading this rumor?"

None replied.

Kairi then said "I shall have you all know I found Sora in his room, yesterday, but he was NOT celebrating ANYTHING." She gave pointed glares at anyone who seemed to doubt her "I found him bawling his eyes out just as much as the rest of us! Feeling guilt! Feeling PAIN! Pain he STILL feels! And now you're just driving the stake in deeper!" She shook her head disappointedly "I thought that you all knew better than this! You're just preying on him because he's at his weakest!"

Kairi took a deep breath, composing herself and letting her anger sink away "Now, I understand that Ventus's passing has left a huge wound in our family here, but this doesn't give ANYONE ANY RIGHT to treat others like this." She took a shuddering breath again, as if surprised by the ruthless assault "I... I am very disappointed in that behavior. Just stop it."

She seemed finished, deciding to take Sora somewhere where he wouldn't be so persecuted, but added "If I EVER hear anything like that again... I am not going to hold myself responsible for whoever is on the receiving end of my wrath."

As the halls resumed their hustle and bustle, Sora dazedly watched Kairi leading him elsewhere. She looked sad, furious, dumbfounded. He then said softly "Um... T-thank you-"

"You don't need to thank me." She said, voice choked with tears "No one should suffer that."

Sora then halted "I'm serious Kairi, Riku is the only person who's stood up for me like that... You..."

He finished with a sincere smile, hoping she would understand. She smiled back, saying "You look really handsome when you smile like that... And when you act nice like this."

Sora mumbled incoherently "You look beautiful all the time." He pulled away a little later, but still lingered closer than he used to "Kairi, I'm really really REALLY sorry for acting like such a jerk."

She pressed her nose against his "Apology accepted."

They sat there, together, warm, feeling a secure buoy of kindness amidst the torrents of sadness. They hardly noticed the servants that paused to stare, the hunger that started to steadily rise, they just sat there with their arms around each other and not knowing any better feeling. For the moment, the world was nothing. The pain of Ventus leaving seemed like a ghost now.

There was a small cough, and they jumped away to find Mickey giving them an amused look. "Say, is everything alright? I just got a message that things weren't working out so well."

Kairi then backed up from Sora, shrugging "Things... Things are getting better."


	36. Chapter 36

Sora and Kairi continued following King Mickey.

"So, dad, is everything okay?" Kairi asked.

"Well, besides all the sadness around, there's plenty to be happy for." Mickey said, but the words sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than them "We're alive, Ventus... He's finally got a break..."

Sora decided to think of other topics. With the currently defeated members, there was six left. Six Nobodies left to defeat. He sighed: they were all crippled from losing Ventus, how could they take on six more?

He was traumatized(again), Kairi was probably still a little sensitive and fragile from being in contact with so many grieving hearts, Riku seemed mostly unbothered, but Sora was pretty sure there was still an undercurrent of feelings he wasn't showing, Mickey was also not expressing his defeat fully, but Sora knew he was crushed, and Aqua...

Sora paused, thinking about the old Keyblade Master. She was absolutely distressed to find Ventus in his arms and dead. Now she was like a mother who had miscarried, constantly mourning and shattered. As another first in his life, he truly felt sorrier for someone other than him or Riku. If she was in a better state, though... Her assistance would be invaluable.

There was a sudden stiff silence, and Sora finally took a look around to find himself in King Mickey's study. Aqua was awake now, and while it was unknown how she got here so quickly, she was intently searching the books on a rickety looking ladder. Riku was slumped on Mickey's desk, barely moving. Aqua blinked lightly, then turned "Oh, Sora..."

She suddenly turned away, fresh pain entering her expression "I-I didn't expect you to be up."

She looked down at Mickey "So, what do we need to do?" Riku shook his head "Nothing, we're not ready."

Sora blinked at the broken lilt of his voice. Riku, now that Sora was really taking a good look at him, now had his blindfold removed "We're not even sure if these guys are a major threat, and honestly..." he trailed off uncertainly "this was too crippling for anyone to be of any use now. anyways."

Aqua shook her head "I'd call what happened to Ven..." she slid down the ladder, her newly retailored sash and sleeves billowing with the breeze that followed. She paused, her eyes teary, then said firmly "I'd call that a threat." She rubbed her eyes, on the verge of losing it again.

Riku didn't even look like he heard her, but replied "You got a point... even if the guy was aiming for Sora."

Aqua turned back to the shelves, resuming her search on foot "Doesn't matter, those strikes were obviously going in for a kill." Sora turned to Kairi, who sagged with a rare (at least for her) burden of true sadness. King Mickey seemed to be thinking of the next move to make, but even he seemed at a loss for what to say.

Aqua suddenly laughed sadly as she pulled out what looked like a musty old tome "I remember this..." she flipped through the blank pages with a wistful smile "This is an imprisonment tome. Master Eraqus had one..." She trailed off at the sight of a small sticker saying "Property of the Land of Departure's Library". She shoved it back in, with a fake smile "Same copy..."

Sora knew that smile too well, and asked "Did you lose your home, too?"

Aqua blinked "Too? What do you mean 'too'?" Riku explained "Ven visited the islands shortly after you came... I think Sora barely remembers you with what happened afterwards." He barely turned his head "Say, do you remember her, Sora?"

That's when the pieces lined up "Oh! You visited a day earlier!" Sora gasped out. He looked down at his feet "I'd... I'd almost forgotten..." He looked at Riku "Wasn't there a guy shortly before her, too?"

Aqua suddenly started bawling, falling to the ground and grieving anew. Kairi knelt down next to her, then glared at Sora and Riku "Don't you two have some courtesy?! We're all hurting here and Aqua is having FAR more than her share!" she then went to soothing Aqua, adding in a softer tone "I mean, she's been gone for years only to return to her whole world being upside down and her best friend dying..."

Aqua pushed her away "I-I'm fine... Please don't be so harsh on them..." She grabbed her sleeve and dabbed at her eyes, her voice cold and emotionless "I'm the one who needs to compose myself." She stood and brushed herself off "I'm a Master, I shouldn't have responded like that-"

"You're human." Kairi said "Everyone makes mistakes."

Sora then said "Terra." Aqua stiffened as Sora continued "That other guy was Terra, am I right?" Aqua shifted a little "Yes, but how did you-"

"Ventus... Ven thought I was him for a little bit." Sora walked over to take a seat, suddenly noticing how tight his chest was getting. He let out a strained laugh "He mentioned that your master would make him do chores for a week for catching him with his Keyblade put up at that moment."

Aqua giggled. Sora liked the sound, appreciating something happy for once. He frowned moments later when the tightness in his chest was getting tighter-

"Agh!" He doubled over, clutching at his heart. He suddenly realized this wasn't just a pain from sadness. Riku suddenly bolted to him "Sora!" Sora grabbed the chair's arm, but ended up falling to the ground anyways, his breaths becoming shorter and shorter with agony.

He couldn't tell what was going on, too many things swirling in his mind and clouding out everyone's distress. What was going on? He couldn't hold anything back anymore and groaned loudly, continuing to almost claw at his chest. Kairi's voice pierced his distress "Don't worry! Sora we're trying to help you-"

Sora felt himself blackout.

Kairi shook him "Sora! Sora stay with me!" Riku was flat out panicking, begging Sora not to leave him. Aqua quickly took control of the situation and forced everyone back "Give him space! Give him space and let me and Mickey look at him!" Mickey and Aqua barely touched Sora's limp body before his hand slapped at the ground lightning fast. It looked like his skin was being consumed by something that looked horrifyingly like black muscle.

Everyone quickly backed away as Sora helped himself up "You need to learn resisting only makes things worse, little idiot." There was an echo of his own voice, but darker and deeper. He stood, opening his once again golden eyes "Just makes things worse for everyone."

Aqua summoned her Keyblade, everything about her vanishing into sheer fury "LET HIM GO YOU FREAK!"

Sora laughed, tapping his cheek with one gloved hand. The transformation had ended at halfway to his elbow, though "Oh? Is the little master back? How cute." He turned away "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phase two to enact-"

Aqua slammed him against the bookcase with her Keyblade angled at his neck "I said you let him go."

Sora sighed "I thought I mentioned last time that if you kill me like this, you're also gonna kill him." Aqua faltered. Sora took the opportunity to knee her, and backed away "But hey, if you wanna play, we can play!" He summoned a fiendish looking Keyblade covered in chains, and was grinning psychotically.

A psychotic grin Riku recognized. "Wait... I-I thought-"

Aqua charged with only the most pained and tormented war-cry anyone could ever hear. Sora held her back with only one hand, idly inspecting the other "Hm, you've gotten weaker." Aqua was spitting and and screaming in his face "I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY THIS TIME!"

Sora pushed her off, sending Aqua tumbling across the floor "No, you will." he pointed his Keyblade at her neck "Because I'm not gonna go easy on you this time." He paused when everyone else aimed their Keyblade at him. "Okay, maybe you will," he then aimed his Keyblade at himself "Or maybe you won't. Depends on you, really."

There was silence as a stalemate unraveled.

"Funny how you people always think you can win." Sora started backing away to leave "Because sometimes you can't-"

His eyes suddenly widened while his mouth gaped open in shock, his Keyblade vanished, and he keeled over face-first into the ground with a small utterance of a curse "Damnit..." Standing behind him was Queen Minnie, hand shimmering with recently used magic. She lowered her hand, sighing "Oh dear, I knew something dark had trespassed here."

Mickey smiled "Right on time, Minnie." She smiled back and walked over to hug him.

Kairi, meanwhile, knelt next to Sora. The black muscle on his arms didn't vanish, so there was no way of knowing if this would last forever or not- "Ri...ku...?" Sora whispered. Riku helped him up "Yeah, yeah I'm here."

Sora stared at his hands, his eyes their normal blue "What happened?"

Riku shrugged "You... kinda got possessed."

Sora flexed his hands, his face mask-like "I- did I hurt anyone?" Kairi shook her head "No one, really."

Sora nodded, then buried his face in his hands and curled up "Good..." Aqua walked over and roughly grabbed his hand, forcing him to look at her "Sora, you are Sora, right?" She stared at him, then asked Riku "What happened?"

Riku looked confused until Aqua hissed "Should be over a decade now, how did you lose your home?!"

Riku then began explaining, Sora curling back up without any of his own commentary. Kairi silently listened, finally getting an answer she'd been dying to hear since meeting Sora and Riku. Aqua sat down, cross legged, and sighed "I knew it..."

Sora lifted his head and tilted it onto his arms "Whaddya mean?"

Aqua took a deep breath "Sora... That wasn't Ventus who destroyed your home. He was trying to save it."

"I... I don't understand." Sora said, looking confused and horrified. But pieces were lining up: different eye color, rapid change in personality- Aqua pointed at his heart "Sora, Vanitas- the same person who is now sleeping within you and taking you over like some kind of virus -possessed Ventus and was the one who destroyed your home." Aqua noticed Sora's eyes widening and tearing up, then said "Ventus was trying to help you-"

"What have I done?" Sora sobbed. He gripped his head and hung it between his knees "It all makes sense now, but what have I done?!"

Aqua watched him quietly, looking broken herself. Riku hugged Sora "Hey, hey it's okay... you didn't know..." Kairi did the same "Sora, everyone makes mistakes."

Aqua noticed that Ven's Wayfinder had fallen out of Sora's pocket, and she gently picked it up and examined it. The glass was cracked and chipped from being dropped, dried blood filling them up with spidery lines of jarring red. Otherwise it was so much the same, with serene sea green glass and sculpted pewter she had so lovingly crafted herself for Ven. For a young man she had considered her dear baby boy, even if he was too old for "baby".

She then gently put it around Sora's neck, joining the hug and softly placing her head against his "I'm sorry."


	37. Chapter 37

The halls of Disney Castle had quieted down into a relative peace. Most were sleeping, but it was shallow from grief. Yet they sat there, barely moving. Except for one...

Sora felt himself curl up. The pain of his heart becoming fractured was fresh again, and it was a living hell he never wanted to relive. But this nightmare was too important to wake from.

"Get up and fight, loser. Or do you really want to lose control that badly?" Vanitas sighed as he kicked Sora over. Sora stood, and summoned his Keyblade "I don't want to lose anything, not anymore."

He felt his knees quake: yep, he was exactly like the stained glass image. Cold, golden eyes, raven hair, pale skin, but otherwise he was Sora through and through. Sora then lowered the Keyblade in his hands "But I don't want to fight you." Not yet.

"Huh, well too bad, we're gonna fight-"

"How about I rent out some time for you?" Sora said very quickly.

Vanitas stopped his advance "What was that?"

"You get control every night, as long as you don't hurt my friends."

Vanitas lowered his Keyblade, eyes narrowing in either distrust, annoyance, or intrigue. Maybe a little bit of all. "I can do whatever I please with this body at night, as long as I don't hurt any of your 'friends'."

Sora nodded "Yes."

Vanitas tilted his head in interest as he held a hand to his chin "Define hurt."

"Physical or mental abuse of any kind, however mild it may be. Any of that and the deal's off."

"Hmmm... And this is EVERY night? Not 'once a full moon' or anything like that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, define your friends."

"I will say whenever someone has become my friend. The current list is everyone at this castle, and the kids in Twilight Town."

Vanitas mulled things over "So... I can get you horribly drunk?"

"Yes."

"Generally ruin your reputation?"

"Do I really need to explain 'You can do anything as long as you don't hurt my friends'?"

Vanitas grinned "Say, how about a one-night stand with Kairi? I bet she'd-"

"NEVER. That is filed under hurt, in my book."

He sighed disappointedly, then asked "How about any other girls?"

Sora hesitated, then yielded "As long as I don't know them."

Vanitas then reaffirmed the information given to him "So, if I leave you alone during the day, I can do whatever the hell I want at night as long as I don't do anything harmful to your friends, am I right?"

Sora nodded.

Vanitas then held out his Keyblade "Then swear it. Cross your Keyblade with mine and the deal is sealed."

Sora did so, saying "I'll..." he trailed off: what was he thinking? Vanitas asked harshly "You'll what?"

Sora bowed his head "I'll leave Disney Castle forever."

"Oh really?" Vanitas laughed "Then as a gift from me, I will allow you to control the Unversed."

Sora brought back his Keyblade "Unversed?"

"Fledging emotions that can only be controlled by me, but I am making an exception with you in return for your generosity."

Vanitas whistled, and several monsters appeared "Hey guys, this guy is your second master. Any outbursts, and you will be personally hearing from me, got it?"

There was several chitters of agreement, and a small blue thing- like the one back in Wonderland -clambered up onto Sora's shoulder and he cried out in pain as he suddenly had a major headache.

Hello, my new liege.

Sora froze at the voice, and Vanitas explained "You're now linked with these guys. They die or get hurt, you feel the pain. Just like me." He then laughed as he crushed one of the minions, causing Sora to double over in pain "But you'll learn to love it."

Sora took a shaky breath, then said "Can I just wake from this nightmare already?"

He felt himself waking up after uttering the words, Vanitas saying far too sweetly "Well then, see you tomorrow night."

He sat there, then quietly got out of bed and wrote a letter by the moonlight streaming in through the window. After that, he removed his old clothes still caked with dried blood and went through a wardrobe to find a suitable travel outfit.

He found a pair of navy shorts that hugged his legs about halfway down his shin, criss-crossed with several yellow belts to support two red traveling packs. He also grabbed a blue tank top with a red pouch, like it was originally a hoodie, and put a short-sleeved jacket on top of that. The jacket was black with white trim, and had two metal pauldrons on the shoulders that were partially covered by the hood. He checked it, finding that it could comfortably rest on his head, but his face and hair stuck out more than he wanted. He shrugged, knowing he didn't have much time.

He looked at his transformed hands again. The hands of a murderer. He stuffed his empty sheets with pillows, grabbed his letter, and left with barely any sound.

...

Kairi was drifting through her own dreams. She didn't dream of the boy for what felt like the first time in an age. Right now she was serenely floating in a sea of lavender smoke. She noticed a silhouette of Sora walking towards her, but since she knew she was dreaming, didn't comment on it.

Sora placed a letter by her head, then sat down next to her. Funnily enough, he was still a shadowy image- black and highlights with no detail. He brushed aside some of her hair, gentle and tender. He then bent over and kissed her softly. He held it for far longer than she thought he would, and almost felt sad when he backed away.

"I'm sorry if that... if you didn't like that." Sora said softly "I just wanted to know what it felt like, just once, when everything was calm, when I wasn't doubting anything." she sat there as his hand continued to stroke her cheek "Just once before the storm came."

Kairi wondered what he meant by a storm.

Sora explained, even when she didn't ask it "With Vanitas in me... There's no way anyone's safe here. So I'm leaving."

Leaving? How could he leave-

"I... I-I just want to say... I love you."

She smirked a little, knowing he had been holding that back for awhile.

"You're gorgeous, smarter than most girls I've met, but I gotta say the best part is... is how nice you are."

He sounded like he was sobbing now.

"I've been shoving it away as fake, just a way to get behind my back and stab me in it, but you... you really do care for a lot of people. I have... I just need something like that so much. Kindness, stability, love... I haven't had it much, because even Riku can only give so much."

He stood "But I'm not willing to destroy that." he turned away and began leaving back into the mist "All I ask is that you take care of Riku, forget about Organization XIII, and don't follow me." he then added "I think it'd be best if you forgot about me, too."

Kairi shifted in her sleep, mumbling "I won't."

Sora paused, his hand on the doorknob. Tears were running down his face thick and fast. He walked back, then carefully placed another kiss on her cheek "Everyone here means far too much to me to see you all die by my own hand. Tell everyone goodbye for me, okay? I love you. Goodbye."

He almost ran back to the door, then wrenched it open and closed it while running down the hall.

The door closed loud enough to wake Kairi. She stared at her ceiling blearily, then yawned "Weird dream-"

There was a letter on her side table. She bolted up, grabbing the letter and reading it in a heartbeat. She leapt out of bed, the letter crumpling in her vice like grip "SORA!"

She banged on his bedroom door "RIKU! RIKU GET UP!"

Riku answered it "Kai, it's not even dawn yet-"

"Sora's left!"

Riku stiffened, then turned to Sora's bed "No, he's still here. Come on, tell Kairi you're still here..."

No response. With fear and worry starting to show, the walked over and pulled off the blanket. A pile of pillows fell to the floor.

"SHIT!" Riku screamed, running out into the hall "SORA! SORA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Soon the whole castle was awake, everyone searching for Sora.

But it was too late, and he was gone.

* * *

OOHH MAJOR PLOT CHANGE. And NOW Sora gets his neat clothes :) but I digress, we gots some interesting changes ahead.

Oh, and that is all for today (7/20/13) since I still need to re write some stuff.


	38. Chapter 38

Sora stood in his old home, staring at the couch he had collapsed on not too long ago. It felt like eons, but was it really? Now that he thought of it, really only a week or so at most had passed him in time's immovable flow.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his mouth and voice temporarily Vanitas's "Isn't this just a dump you rats crawled into?"

Sora responded softer "It's my home..."

Vanitas was harsh "You don't have one, idiot."

Sora then said "Well, gotta live somewhere."

"You need transport, that's what. Because we can't live here forever." Sora suddenly knelt on the ground, then began sketching a circle. Sora was confused "What are you doing?"

"Your first lesson on the Unversed: how to make one." He stood, walked jerkily to the center of the circle, then extended his arms "Now, focus, pull out everything you want this thing to be and shove it out. All your pain, all your suffering, all your rage, and focus on making it a nightmare made real."

Sora closed his eyes. After a few moments his hands began plucking at the air, his mind imagining uprooting bits and pieces of his life.

_His father was dead._

There was a tug at his gut.

_His home was gone too._

A stronger tug.

_He had to live on the streets for years._

Stronger, more painful like something was cramping.

_He wanted to die at only ten._

More pain, and Sora bent over with light gasps, but he continued.

_Why did Ventus ever have to come?_

Bending over more and more, pain ringing everywhere.

_He'd lost every chance of redemption thrown at him. Lost everything he held dear and constantly screwing up._

"Good! Very good!" Vanitas said through his gritted teeth and he fell to his knees.

_And then there was the worst part:_

_Sharing hell with this monster._

Sora collapsed, finally conceding to the pain and yelling with agony. He was coughing up blood, more of it dribbling out freely down his chin. He curled on the ground, trying to feel for the blade that had been rammed straight through him. He couldn't breathe right, he couldn't get enough air or enough focus to dull the horrible pain.

His screaming stopped abruptly and his mouth curled into what he could feel was a sickening smile "Good job... Not bad for a newbie..."

Sora froze when he felt something sniffing his hair, then a low growl reached his ears. Vanitas kept his grimace of a smile up "He likes you."

He weakly looked up, finding a set of angry red eyes glaring at him from behind a muzzle in an obvious scowl of dislike. It had red fur along the edges and back as a mane, like the blood seeping out of Sora's mouth, but the rest was blacker than the deepest shadows. The belly fur was signed gray, with the symbol of the Unversed the same bloody red against its chest.

"A nightmare made real." Vanitas grinned with delight. Sora then frowned at his hellhound steed "Wha...?" He didn't ask for all that pain-

Vanitas forced him up, then mounted it easily as he explained "Equivalent exchange. Life for life you dummy." The beast reared, and Vanitas yelled "I am your master! I created you! Calm down before I decide to revoke your existence!" The hound fell back onto all fours, and began sniffing the ground. Sora wrapped a hand uncertainly around the mane "I guess it needs a name..." He thought a moment, then said "Tantibus."

Vanitas grinned "Okay then, Tantibus... Hm, I like your style."

Sora only yanked its mane "Hyah!"

The best leapt off into the night, vanishing with its rider into a dark corridor.

...

Everyone began searching the library for any aid to their dilemma. Advice on the heart, on the darkness. In fact, while Kairi, Mickey and Aqua climbed the shelves in their search, Riku garnered a massive pile to read. He read every word intently, occasionally dog-earing a page.

Kairi shuffled a bit, reading over Sora's last letter again. She couldn't believe he was being such an idiot. Being alone was the last thing he needed. Aqua sighed as she shelved another book. That's what she'd been doing all morning before anyone else: reading tome after tome, looking for some kind of answer.

"We'll need to find Sora." Mickey finally broke the silence "If he can find Organization XIII on his own, then we can wait until he does and then stop all this and finally be able to use up our resources on making sure Vanitas doesn't get fully back."

Aqua sighed, frustrated, and shoved another book back "Of course that's what we do, but why not go and search for him now?!" she was on the verge of tears "Sora is the last connection I have to Ven! Do you really think we should just wait and let him get killed?!"

She then left the room and slammed the doors behind her.

...

Sora's Unversed sniffed at the darkened streets. It was hard to see anything in the permanent shade of storm clouds covering the pale moon- which interestingly enough was heart-shaped -and the neon lights flickered too often to be of any use.

"Ah, darkness." Vanitas sighed "So calm and welcoming."

Sora gave no comment, scanning the shadows anxiously. His grip on Tantibus's fur was tighter than he ever thought it would be. Tantibus swerved, then continued onward. "Say, what's he sniffing...?" Sora finally asked.

"Well, you made him, take a guess, idiot."

Sora looked around, then sighed "I really don't know."

"Yep, just as dumb as he was."

"Who?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT?"

Tantibus stopped abruptly at his master's yell, then suddenly began growling. Sora looked around "He smells something..."

"You there! Intruder! What are you doing here?"

Sora found the voice: a male member of Organization XIII, judging by the black coat. "My, uh... dog was looking for something." Tantibus barked and rushed at the member, and Vanitas yanked its mane and yelled at it "CALM DOWN!" he then chuckled a little "Heh, guess it found what it's looking for." He summoned his Keyblade "So I guess it's target practice time."

The man summoned several spears "Well, wouldn't be the first time."

Sora registered everything before Vanitas and Tantibus, and quickly yanked the hellhound Unversed away as all of the spears launched at them. Tantibus bounded after the man, growling and barking and spitting and foaming in untempered violence. Sora felt unsteady on its back as the beast and the cloaked man dueled teeth to spear. Sora tried getting in his own edge with his Keyblade- after all, he did promise to Riku and Kairi and everyone else that he'd take care of Organization XIII himself -but he couldn't find an opening through the network of spears blocking him.

"You break his guard dumbass!" Vanitas broke through Sora and managed to get a mortal wound the man. Unfortunately this also allowed several spears to stab Sora, and soon after the boy fell from his mount.

"Get... up..." Vanitas growled.

Sora couldn't- he counted his wounds: Seven, how ironic. One in both his legs, another in his side, two in his right arm and one on his left, and then finally one in his shoulder. None were in very deep, but their extra weight wiggled the wounds even more open. Move any more and he'd die even faster than he already was.

Sora felt himself slip into darkness just as a set of boots approached.

* * *

Okay, so to explain Vanitas and Sora's dialogue: whoever it says is talking is doing the talking, but it's always coming from Sora's body and voice. Talking with himself, basically. Oh and Tantibus is latin for nightmare :D

And yes, yes I HAVE read/seen FMA


	39. Chapter 39

Sora- still bloody and now even more injured with bruises and a few more cuts from a few "interrogative" moves -was dragged up to some sort of throne room. He was silent, head bowed and arms held back by the member who'd found him: Xaldin.

He registered a sentence or two about his apparent intrusion. He took a deep breath and flexed his hand: although Tantibus had vanished, he was pretty sure the hound would come back if he called. A familiar voice pierced his thoughts:

"Our intruder is doing something."

Wasn't that the very voice that had gotten them in this mess?

Sora raised his head, glaring at its source. A man, perhaps the same age as Ansem- maybe even related with the dark skin, silver hair, and amber eyes -glared back. The man smiled "So, you're not completely catatonic."

Vanitas grinned- everyone atop those incredibly high thrones leaned in a little as his eyes flashed yellow for the briefest second "Maybe."

The man's eyes narrowed in annoyance "I'll have you know you are speaking to the Superior of Organization XIII and its founder-"

Sora recalled the name of this "superior" person from Demyx "Xemnas, you're Xemnas, right?"

Xemnas was a hard mask to read, his countenance more like stone than anything Sora had seen "Indeed."

Sora chuckled, lowering his head. His question was barely heard even in the repeating echoes "Okay, whatcha gonna do to me then?"

Debate sprung up. Some said kill him before he did the same, some just wanted him out of their world. Sora didn't even care, since his assault came out as such a failure. Perhaps this would be his way of taking Vanitas with him. Xemnas merely raised his hand "Silence." The voices quieted, and Xemnas resumed "Perhaps this fool would indulge us with his unique abilities..."

Sora knew he meant it as a command, not a request, but Vanitas asked sarcastically "What abilities, then?"

"You know, your special key stuff." Sora took in the laid-back voice, glancing at its owner: a middle aged man with an eyepatch, scars, and eyes as gold as Xemnas.

Vanitas was quick to overshadow Sora "But I do have others."

He suddenly flexed his hands, probably hundreds of Unversed of all shapes and sizes appearing. One of Sora's eyes in his twisted expression of glee turned bright gold. The black muscle of his arms went up to his shoulders and suddenly covered half of his shins. His hair darkened and his exposed skin went a shade paler. Vanitas grinned at all the members above him, but at Xemnas most of all "And I can probably take you all on."

Everyone seemed unnerved, but Xemnas only grinned "Or perhaps we shall have a new member grace our halls..."

Vanitas was obviously pleased "We can have that agreement," Sora wondered what Vanitas meant when he tagged on "Xehanort."

There was a flicker or recognition in Xemnas's eyes at that name, but he merely waved Sora away with instructions to introduce him to his new role.

...

Soon Sora was trying out a new black coat. He didn't like abandoning his "borrowed" clothes so quickly, so he kept them on underneath. He sighed, staring out of his new bedroom window at the moon peeking out of the clouds. What would everyone else think? Then again, fighting from the inside was a good strategy, but then again it also took time to build trust. Sora covered his face in a hand "What have I just done? What have YOU just done?"

Vanitas grinned "Just made everything easier to kill."

Sora glanced at the mirror, disturbed by how the changes that had occurred earlier were still there. He didn't even need any gloves or boots, Vanitas's appearance giving him his own set of boots the moment he took off his old shoes and his hand slightly numbed from their current transformation. It wasn't quite past his shoulders or beyond his knees yet, but Sora had a feeling it would continue all the way through to the depths of his heart in a matter of days.

"Don't worry, you're still gonna have your fun." Vanitas sighed, eyes rolling "Just from behind the scenes like I have for the past decade."

Sora held up his hand, covering the rare source of light from the moon, and indulged in the shadows that ran across his face. He brought it back, and began gently tracing a finger along the ridges "Maybe Kairi's wrong..."

He started crying.

"I do belong in darkness."

...

It turns out Aqua had left. She had grabbed her Master's old imprisonment tome and ran off to find Sora on her own. Not even a letter or a goodbye to anyone, perhaps thinking the smallest hesitation would make her lose Sora forever.

Mickey, being so desperate, decided he'd send out his resources again. Kairi and Riku to find Master Aqua with instructions to find Sora and waiting on Donald and Goofy to fully recover from fighting Maleficent so they could be their own search party.

Kairi and Riku entered a courtyard, the night sky full of stars and the castle gleaming in front of them. There was a warm glow and the echo of merriment from within. Kairi sat on the fountain, staring at the stars "I don't think she's here..."

Riku shrugged, his blindfold now in place again with his will to continue on returned "Maybe, you never know." he stopped, hearing the sound of a Gummi Ship engine far away getting fainter by the second. "She... just left."

Kairi groaned loudly.

...

"Okay, time to learn the ropes." Axel yawned as he stretched a bit in Twilight Town's dusky glow. "So, Sora, our modus operandi is killing Heartless-"

"I think I don't need to learn more than that." Sora said softly. He walked past Axel, then stopped and whistled. While he waited, Axel said dryly "Wow, you still got a pretty good shiner there..."

Sora absently rubbed his black eye from interrogations before Xemnas deemed him a new member of Organization XIII. He sighed, then a small Flood Unversed skittered up his arm and chittered about its brethren. Sora leaned towards it, listening intently as it perched on his bent arm like some kind of predatory bird. Vanitas rolled his eyes "Oh come on you idiots can kill Heartless."

"Ah, Sora-"

"WHAT?!" Vanitas glared at Axel.

His eyes narrowed a little, but he said flatly "The Keyblade is what makes your killing spree so important."

Sora then shook off the Unversed "Okay, you guys can rest, I'll ride Tantibus around." He whistled again as the Flood vanished. Axel's eyes widen when the best appeared, and Sora got on "I don't need to know a lot of ropes..." He turned away and wrapped his hand in Tantibus's hair, saying softly "Don't expect me to be back until morning. I'll see ya around."

The hellhound mount ran off, carrying Sora away with it.

As he said, Sora returned from his mission moments before dawn, collapsing on his bed, dead tired, bleeding from self inflicted wounds, a little disheveled, and the slightest smell of alcohol on his breath.

He stared at the wall for a moment, then quietly closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep in hopes he wouldn't have to wake again.

* * *

My sister misread Tantibus as Tobuscus. Now I can't get the image outta my head where he rides off yelling that subscribe song Toby does at the top of his lungs. ugh, way to ruin drama with laughter :)


	40. Chapter 40

"Get up."

Sora's eyes snapped open from his relatively peaceful slumber at the sound of a harsh voice waking him. Something was familiar about it... He slowly sat up, groaning at the horrible buzz of a headache "I'm up... I'm up..."

"Where were you yesterday?"

That voice wasn't having any of his shit, reasonable or no. Still recognized, although blurry.

Sora's eyes were still shut, he was pinching and rubbing his nose and trying to keep himself from throwing up everywhere "I-it's complicated."

"Complicated or not we expect you to finish your missions in a timely manner, Roxas."

Sora winced at his newly assigned name. Axel had done him a favor by calling him Sora, but really on print he was now Roxas. Someone else. A ghost of himself he didn't know.

He sighed, glad Vanitas was taking a break from their crazy night "Listen, I'm sorry, but things got difficult yesterday and I couldn't come back until..." He peeked at the clock, noting he'd only been asleep for merely four hours "Around dawn. I need sleep, I need to rest, I'm still recovering from my 'welcoming party', and you can't expect me to be able to pull them off 'in a timely manner' when I'm still recovering."

"You weren't that weak when I last saw you."

Sora's eyes snapped open and his head locked on to the man in front of him:

Saïx. Also known to him as "that bastard who killed Ventus."

He didn't even change his expression "Oh, so now you remember me?"

Sora didn't reply, too shocked and frozen to say.

Saïx chuckled, walking around "Everyone's scared of that little stunt you pulled yesterday, but I'm not."

Sora seized up even more as Saïx put his hand on his shoulder and leaned in close "I've seen you, I know what you are. You're prey. Just something to hunt." a finger creeped up to his neck, pressing painfully hard "And you're already in our trap, so why bother keeping you alive?"

Vanitas suddenly awakened, and very calmly grabbed Saïx's wrist, pulled his hand away, and twisted it painfully hard. He slowly looked right into Saïx's similarly golden gaze. "Listen here, jackass." He hissed "You took my chance for revenge, so I'm not taking anything from you. Your little group nearly killed us yesterday and we took a night out to have a little fun, okay? We're tired, hungover, still sore, and you just managed to piss off the strongest of us two so how about you go fuck yourself?"

Vanitas let go and grumpily pulled the sheets over his head "Now good fucking day."

Seconds later Saïx grabbed Sora by his neck and pressed him against the wall "And I will not tolerate a child treating me like this."

Sora scrambled to remove the hand, wheezing for air "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Saïx let him go, walking out of Sora's room callously "Your mission for today was the same as yesterday but this time your location is Beast's Castle. be back before night, would you?"

Sora had a hand on his throat, wheezing. When he was sure no one was there, he growled "You weren't standing up for me, you were pissing him off on purpose."

"Hee hee." was Vanitas's taunting response "My bad."

Sora stood, remaining silent to not give him any more material to work with. He reluctantly held out his hand, trying to summon a Dark Corridor. Nothing happened. Vanitas took over- both of his eyes were gold again for a brief second -and the darkness blossomed forth. Sora tugged his hood on, unable to see that his blue eye now had a fleck or two of gold.

...

Riku and Kairi paused at a fork in the road in a forest barely lit by the moon. Kairi was rubbing her temples, trying to track Aqua again 'Ugh, I think she might be here... I can't tell-"

Something big and fast bounded by, vanishing into the shadows before even a glance was earned. Kairi and Riku looked at each other. "Um, what was that?"

"I dunno."

Kairi squinted after it, trying to comprehend what it was. "I think it was some kind of beast..."

...

Sora entered the gloomy castle with little trouble. "No wonder they sent me here... Perfect spawning place for Heartless." He had his Keyblade gripped tight in one hand while Tantibus sniffed around.

"You know, it's night here..." Vanitas grinned.

Sora gripped Tantibus's fur in a pitiful attempt to find comfort "N-no-"

"You know our deal."

Sora felt like he was being shoved back. He scrambled to keep control "No! C-come on this is different-"

He stopped abruptly, then smiled. "Sorry buddy, we're gonna have to report that our mission wasn't completed at all."

Sora took back a small amount of control "Why is it that you want to see me so miserable?!"

Vanitas paused. He then growled "Because that's what you've made me." He then asked "Say, wasn't there some people on the road?"

Sora fell into silence. There was. A flash of white and red was all he got but-

Red.

White.

Both blurred by speed but still the unmistakable colors of Kairi and Riku's hair.

Sora was unable to scream as Vanitas dragged Tantibus off to what Sora hoped wouldn't be a bloodbath.

...

Kairi and Riku made slow progress tracking whatever the thing that had passed them was. There were footprints, yes, but the dim light made it hard to see. Riku being reluctant to take off his blindfold again made everything harder. "You had it off after... him..." Kairi sighed "Why don't you take it off?"

"Because, then was different." he felt the ground, adding softer "I didn't care then."

He suddenly grabbed Kairi and dragged her into some bushes. Whatever they were searching for had found them.

This time Kairi got a better look, and couldn't believe what she saw. It was Sora- covered in Organization XIII black, hair a darker shade of brown, eyes gold and skin as pale as the moon -riding one of the most demonic creatures she had ever seen. "Come on out, Tanti here can smell you idiots."

Riku grabbed Kairi around her waist and punched the beast straight in the muzzle, then ran off while it whined in pain. Kairi fussed with Riku's grip "I can run you know!"

Riku shifted her to a bridal carry for an easier escape "You're not very fast!"

He skidded- the Vanitas-possessed Sora was suddenly right in front of them "Sorry, not going anywhere tonight, guys."

Riku backed away slowly as the hound advanced, growling and baring teeth as sharp as swords. He put Kairi down behind him "Kairi, I'll handle this. Run."

"But-"

"I said run! Get back to the ship and find Aqua!"

Kairi obliged, and Riku began undoing his blindfold "Sora, I know you're in there," the cloth fell to the ground "and let me just say I am pissed with you running off without me."

* * *

uh oh you got Riku pissed :D


	41. Chapter 41

Riku, now under Ansem's guise, held Vanitas in his Heartless Guardian's crushing grip.

Vanitas laughed "Wow, you really could beat me." He then shrugged lightly, his voice tightening as the Heartless's grip became firmer and firmer "But hey, you cheated."

Riku leaned in closer, growling in rage "LET MY FRIEND GO."

Vanitas pretended to think it over "Hmm, maybe-!" The Heartless let go the grabbed him again around his neck before he could touch the ground and shook him roughly "LET SORA GO OR THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY!"

Vanitas choked a little in his grip, his lips starting to become tinged with blue, then smiled "Say, it's almost dawn, isn't it Sora...?" one golden eye faded into blue, his skin and hair became a little more colored, and the smile vanished into a pained expression.

"R-Riku...! I-I can't...!" he gasped.

Riku dropped Sora like he was on fire. Sora landed on his knees, then toppled to onto his side while he gasped and struggled for air. Riku knelt next to him "I'm sorry! I had to give him some kind of leverage!"

"Fine... I'm fine..." Sora wheezed in return, facing away from Riku.

Riku held his shoulder, slightly unnerved by Sora's behavior "Are you-"

He stopped in mid-sentence.

He looked down slowly, stunned.

Sticking out of his chest was a Keyblade.

He looked at Sora, who now had the golden remorseless eyes of Vanitas. "Aww, did I ruin a moment?" he asked sarcastically. He wrenched his blade out as he stood, letting Riku topple to the ground callously. His skin went back to its pale color; the effects of using Ansem's darkness to try and defeat Vanitas was leaving.

Vanitas sighed "Seriously I can't tolerate the mushy-gushy stuff you're making me feel."

He then decided to taunt Sora "Say, this looks awfully familiar, Sora. Hmm, what do you think?" He kicked Riku over "Maybe it's reminding you of that idiot who let his guard down for the briefest moment and-"

Sora's pain was too powerful for Vanitas to hold back, and he suddenly screamed bloody murder "RIKU!" He collapsed next to his dying friend, scooping him up in his arms "RIKU! RIKU PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"So...ra...?" Riku breathed "Wha..."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sora sobbed. He screamed at him moments later "YOU IDIOT THIS IS WHY I LEFT!" He clutched Riku closer "This is why I left...!"

Riku patted his back "I'll be... fine... you know... that."

Sora paused a moment, then sobbed out a healing spell in hopes it would work. Soon after he gently laid his head on Riku's "please don't leave me... please..."

Riku smiled a little, blood finally making its way down his chin so much like it had done with Ven. Sora couldn't bear the similarities. "I won't..." Riku held up his hand- slightly bloody from applying pressure to his wound "We're brothers... to the end... right?"

Sora grabbed it firmly "Of course we are!"

Riku smiled "Take care of... the Realm of Light... while I'm gone... okay?"

Sora felt everything about him stall and seize up. He looked away, already panicking. Riku wasn't dying. RIKU WASN'T DYING-

"Sora... look at me..." Sora didn't shaking his head "No! No if I look at you you're gonna die!" Riku then removed his hand- the final barrier between him and death -and cupped Sora's cheek "Sora... can you take care of everyone... and tell them I'm sorry?"

"Tell them yourself! Please!" Sora sobbed "I don't want to lose you, too!"

Riku- with his last bits of strength -sat up "Kairi's at the Highwind... find her and go home, okay?"

"I'm taking you with me!" Sora said firmly, standing up and scooping Riku into his arms "We'll both go home!"

Riku's head lolled onto Sora's shoulder "I don't think I can make it..."

"FUCK IT ALL YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT!" Sora yelled at him "I'M NOT GONNA LOSE THE LAST FAMILY I HAVE!"

Riku closed his eyes, chuckling "You're too stubborn, you know that?"

"Riku-"

Riku patted his shoulder "I'm sorry that I don't get to see things through, bud... but please take care of the Realm of Light... make sure it stays safe."

Riku's hand fell away "I'll see you later... I promise."

Sora stared at him for several moments in complete shock before he fell to his knees and screamed at the heavens. Sora howled at Vanitas "You killed him! You killed him!"

Vanitas grinned "WE killed him, Sora."

Sora only resumed crying "No... no! It was all you...! It was all you! YOU MONSTER!"

"Oh, but WHO decided to take in Ventus and in turn, me? Who decided he'd run away to deal with his demons on his own? Who decided making a deal with a 'monster' like me was a good choice?" Vanitas laughed

"Admit it, it's all your own stupid fault he's dead."

Sora yanked his hand to his mouth and whistled for Tantibus, and in moments the hound returned to its master's side. Sora put Riku's body on Tantibus, then got on behind it. He bounded off, looking for Kairi and the Highwind on this poor world, not knowing how to cope with giving a funeral for the comrade he killed himself. He found it, Kairi waiting inside judging by the silhouette on the glass, then very carefully put Riku against the side.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Riku..." he wept, brushing his cold cheek with one hand. Sora pressed his forehead against Riku's "Please... I'm so _so_ sorry...!" He sat there for a few moments, just sobbing inconsolably, frozen in his own expression of grief.

He heard Kairi walking to investigate the noise, then leapt onto Tantibus and rode away.

He tried to ignore Kairi's grievous scream as he rode back to The World That Never Was, tears flowing faster and harder at the sound.

"RIKU!"

* * *

WHOOPSIE MY HANDS SLIPPED. Oh hey lookit, it's number 41! Hmmm who's another character that died who was 41 reversed? Hmmm... I forgot... (You may ignore this AN because it's nothing but trolling)


	42. Chapter 42

Sora fell onto his bed in the Castle That Never Was, tears still falling down a completely broken face. He didn't care anymore. He'd just murdered his best friend- no, his last remaining family. Memories bounced around in his head-

Riku helping him,

him helping Riku,

Riku sad,

Riku happy.

Riku.

Just...

Riku.

But now he was gone.

He didn't care that Vanitas was shoving him further and further back into his heart, he didn't care about anything anymore. He closed his eyes, letting himself slip into the darkness and hoping he'd find his friend there, smiling, waiting for him, ready to hug him and hold him close and say it was all a nightmare.

Vanitas sat up, opening his gold eyes, delighted that his plans to completely break Sora had succeeded.

...

Kairi didn't know what to think. As the ship hurtled through space she stared at Riku. It hadn't even been a few days, and now she'd lost all three of her friends. First Ven sacrificed himself, then Sora ran off, and now Riku had been murdered. One by one like dominoes they all fell into the darkness while she grasped at straws to keep them close and safe.

What confused her most was why and how. Had Sora finally caved in and Vanitas ruled that body? Or did he defeat Vanitas on his own and just went insane? Or was it an accident?

She glanced at the radio. She and Riku tried contacting Aqua several times while they were out here, but she never responded. She also knew she could call Disney Castle with it...

She adjusted it to broadcast to Disney Castle and to Aqua's Gummi Ship, then turned it on. There was a brief moment of just her quietly mustering up the right way to put it, then whispered into the radio

"Riku's dead."

At first there was little response, then Chip answered "Kairi! Are you really sure?!"

Kairi bit back sobs "Yeah... I found him outside the highwind... no pulse and his chest stabbed straight through."

"Kairi are you joking with us?! This isn't-"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D JOKE ABOUT THIS?!" Kairi screeched into the microphone, breaking down completely "HE'S DEAD! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, TAKE A PICTURE? BRING HIS OWN BLEEDING CORPSE BACK?!"

There was silence.

Kairi panted, then began crying "He's gone... They're all gone..."

"Kairi, where are you?" Kairi's head bolted up at the sound of Aqua's voice. Aqua asked her question again. Kairi stammered out "J-just outside of Beast's Castle-"

"I'm on my way." Aqua's reply was curt. Static filled the cockpit.

Kairi slumped back and said "You know what, when she gets here we'll both regroup to take Riku home." She heard voices of protest, but she clicked the radio off. She stared blankly out into space, wondering what made anything in life fair enough for her to lose her friends.

She sat there, crying, for a good half hour while waiting for Aqua. Rubbing her eyes occasionally, hiccuping once in awhile. She barely noticed when Aqua came aboard and calmly scooped her up in her arms. But it was so comforting to have someone to cry to who also knew how much it hurt.

Aqua backed away when Kairi was relatively calm, and asked "Who did it?"

Kairi looked away "I..." Aqua gently pulled her gaze back, asking firm and soft "Kairi, who was it?"

Kairi stared for a moment- Aqua looked and sounded so tired -then said "S-Sora-"

"He wouldn't and you know that-"

"Vanitas would."

Aqua paused at Kairi's retort. She then grabbed the controls, saying dubiously "So he was here-"

Kairi pulled out a detail to make her believe "Aqua, he had THE coat on."

Aqua stopped again, then resumed flying the Highwind and said "I've been tracking that Organization of ours. I killed off a guy who'd been injured recently but he didn't tell me where their base was or that Sora had joined up. But he DID tell me that the place was called 'The World That Never Was', so we have a clue there."

Kairi mumbled "What about your ship-"

"I sent it back to Disney Castle. We're getting Sora back whether he wants us or not."

She sat down in the captain's seat "Get some rest, it'll be awhile before we can find the place..."

Kairi nodded, then looked back at Riku. "Um-"

"He's dead, not like he'll be bothered-"

"Aren't we gonna give him-" Kairi paused at Aqua's expression. Fury, grief, blame. All three were clearly written on her face like an open book. It was clear Aqua didn't want to have to arrange another funeral for anyone.

Kairi then reluctantly arranged herself comfortably on the seat and fell into a tearful sleep.

...

Vanitas walked quietly through the halls of the Castle That Never Was, smirking. He was just too happy to stay cooped up. Sora was miserable in the back of his head and too depressed to care about what he did constantly providing a good source of energy for him, and not to mention this "Xemnas" guy was obviously trying to pull back up plan "B".

"You're awfully chipper."

Vanitas turned his head lightly to see Xigbar striding over. He didn't seem very amused.

"What old man? I can be happy if I want." Xigbar shrugged "Guess you haven't heard that Xaldin was killed recently."

"Hmm, oh really?" Vanitas turned away slightly "I just killed someone else, how funny."

"Who was it?"

Vanitas held a hand to his chin, pretending that he needed to recall the name "I think it was that Riku kid."

"But I bet you didn't get any Heartless."

Vanitas shrugged "So? I killed a major target, right?"

Xigbar slapped his back as he passed "Saïx will have your hide."

Vanitas made a small tch noise "Yeah, whatever." he then grinned "More fun for me, more misery for him."

* * *

sorry, Riku's dead, no take backs for now. Although I think it's better than what I had in mind...


	43. Chapter 43

"You're making me regret letting you join us, Sora."

Vanitas grinned, even as blood trickled down from his nose "Well, you agreed to me, too. And I don't like taking orders."

Xemnas kicked him across the room for what felt like the millionth time. Vanitas laughed at how Xemnas still didn't seem to remember him. He was pretty sure that Xemnas was some part of ol' baldy-nort. Maybe he was playing the same game as him.

Vanitas was pressed against the wall "So, is that all you have to say for yourself? That you don't like taking orders?"

He only continued grinning "Pretty much."

Another member- Lexaeus -appeared "Xemnas, we have intruders."

Xemnas dropped Vanitas, saying callously "Fail another time and I will not be so gentle on you." he began ordering members around, but Vanitas merely wiped up some blood "So, wasn't that fun?"

Sora didn't respond.

"Good, still too broken to talk back."

...

Aqua and Kairi- Keyblades readied -walked cautiously among the dim and abandoned city. Aqua looked at the pale white castle that showed as a useful focal point, and pointed to it "There." she started jogging ahead with more determination "That's where we need to go."

Kairi rubbed her arm "Um... a-are you sure?"

Aqua stopped "Kairi? You okay?"

Kairi shook her head "What if... what if I'm just dreaming and Sora wasn't with the Organization? What if I'm just dreaming and we're wasting our time on such a hunch? I-I'm sorry, we could get killed out here and it'll all be my fault-"

Aqua held her shoulders "Kairi. It'll be fine. No one else will die, I promise, okay?"

Kairi felt a little stunned at how comforting Aqua was. Aqua smiled "Okay?" Kairi saw the tears in her eyes. Kairi nodded "Okay."

"How touching."

Kairi jumped and Aqua turned fully around, Keyblade raised with a soulless order "Firaga."

Flames exploded in front of them, and a figure was seen. Yet the most unnerving thing is that there was barely a grunt of pain. He strode over, an axe bared. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave."

"We want someone back, then we can leave." Aqua said, her voice still cold as ice.

"No one here matters to you-"

"We want Sora back!" Kairi burst out "Please! Just give us Sora and we'll leave you all alone!"

The man scoffed "He joined our member under his own agreement, and there is no such thing as leaving."

Aqua charged, not even uttering the smallest cry into battle. Kairi sat there as Aqua clashed blades with whoever this was. Aqua said no one else would die. Yet there she was, tangled in furious combat and obviously fighting for survival. Her stabs and slices were going in for more than just incapacitation. Sure, the same was being reciprocated onto her, but she seemed even more vicious. After all, she was so hardened by years of solitude in the Realm of Darkness with Heartless being her only companions.

She was the one who'd said no one would die and now she was breaking that promise-

At least, not entirely: the man suddenly stopped, stabbed straight through. He crumpled, unveiling Sora with a devilish grin "Ooopsie, my bad."

Aqua struck out with a howl of rage. Sora jumped away nimbly and perched himself on a smaller building. He shook a finger while sighing "Oh come now Aqua, isn't it the old times you want to return to?"

"YOU LET HIM GO!" Aqua threw her Keyblade at him. Sora dodged it easily "Hmmm, you never played like that."

Kairi looked at one decrepit skyscraper, then aimed. While Aqua screeched at Sora- or perhaps Vanitas, the line had been blurred now -she carefully calculated the right spot. She smiled "Fire!"

Both paused as the rickety thing began toppling under the stress of Kairi's blast. Kairi grabbed Aqua's hand and rushed out of the danger zone. "Wait! That's gonna-"

"Nah, he's too smart to get killed by that!"

Sora dropped right in front of them "Well well well, thought you could escape huh?"

Kairi raised her Keyblade "Sora-"

"Sora's gone, honey." Kairi shuddered at the grin he gave her "Just me and my beautiful darkness." as he said it, monsters came forth and surrounded them both.

Aqua, completely unfazed, grabbed him and started strangling him "Let Sora go or I swear I will kill you for what you did to Ventus."

He laughed "Oh really? You think that was me? Not really, I just got him over to what's his face and he took what was going to be mine." Aqua tightened her grip "Who was it?!" Aqua shook him "WHO KILLED VENTUS?!"

Vanitas laughed as he slipped back into the darkness "The guy's name is Saïx."

Aqua let go of the air clutched in her hand and ran off. Kairi ran after "AQUA! WAIT!"

...

Vanitas- now atop an even higher skyscraper that gave him full vantage of the city -laughed as Aqua ran off. "Good, little girl took the bait." He sighed and rolled his shoulder "But oh boy has she gotten more powerful, gonna have to be careful-"

Sora spoke "... Kairi..."

Vanitas grinned "Yeah, another friend of yours to kill, huh?"

Sora curled back up in the depths of his heart, looking for some kind of strength. He stopped, realizing there wasn't any way out. He then found a soft light, then curled up around it and fell asleep.

...

Aqua was on a maddened search of revenge for Saïx. She wouldn't listen to Kairi, and barreled through any oppression she found. Kairi struggled to keep up, and eventually she got lost.

She stopped, doubling over to catch her breath, and counted over whoever would be alive. Four left. One was Saïx- her heart clenched with anger at how remorselessly he killed Ven -another was their leader Demyx mentioned before Sora killed him, and then there was two more. She suddenly remembered Axel, who had stopped by to say his own goodbyes to Ven. She sank down to the floor and curled up "No more killing... please, I don't want anyone else to die for this never-ending circle of hate..."

"But we can't really feel that, can we?"

Kairi jumped away at the sound of Axel's voice. He leaned against the wall, sighing "Don't worry, it's not really fair for me to attack you like this."

Kairi stood and summoned her Keyblade "B-Back away!"

Axel laughed "I thought you didn't want to kill anyone anymore-"

"I'll hurt you to get away from you!"

He sighed. He then turned away with a small grin "I bet you don't remember me, Kairi."

"Of course I do-"

"No, not our last meeting, a long, long time ago."

Kairi's Keyblade lowered "How long ago?"

"The name Radiant Garden ring a bell? How about that punk kid Lea?"

Kairi felt a small shift in her memory- a boy looking very much like Axel smiling and laughing as she messed around with his hair. She held a hand to her head "Okay, sort of."

"Yeah, you were really too young to easily remember anyways."

There was a thump from above, and Axel sighed "Oh great, she found him."

"Found who?"

"Saïx."


	44. Chapter 44

Kairi didn't even notice Axel vanishing. She ran after Aqua, hoping she wasn't too lost to find her again "AQUA!" how many stairs and corridors did she travel through? "AQUA!"

She stopped, a claymore landing in the ground inches from her feet. Aqua grabbed her and threw her up to higher ground while blocking the weapon's master. Kairi moved to the edge, but Aqua flashed a hand back "This isn't your fight!"

There was a darker look of revenge in her eyes as she pressed her blade against Saïx's, trying to bend him into a weaker position. "How could you?!" she hissed. She backed away as Saïx struck, but she screamed at him "HOW COULD YOU HE WAS ONLY A CHILD!"

Kairi watched them, caught in a dance of hatred and loathing. Each was slipping into their own brand of madness- Aqua ignoring every sense of the word moral she'd ever learned and Saïx becoming a savage mess.

Kairi yelled at them "Stop it! Stop it right now Aqua!"

Aqua didn't listen, bringing in another brutal attack "VEN NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" She pinned Saïx against the wall, sobbing "Ventus never did anything to you to deserve that!" In a moment of grief and weakness, her grip slackened "He didn't do anything wrong..."

Saïx took the opportunity and tossed her across the room. Kairi started finding a way down to her but Aqua stood shakily and yelled "KAIRI! I ORDER YOU AS A KEYBLADE MASTER TO KEEP OUT OF THI-"

Saïx drew his claymore across her face and grabbed her by her pink straps while she was stunned "He forgot me, he forgot my friend. He was a liar, and it wouldn't surprise me if he brought the monsters that destroyed my home." He readied his claymore "And I believe that is justifiable enough."

Aqua- despite the blood covering her face from the newly carved diagonal line on her face between her eyes -kicked Saïx hard in his solar plexus. She knocked him down before he could recover and held him on the ground with her foot. "Only one person has held me like that, and you aren't even close to his level!" She hissed, Keyblade pointed at him.

Kairi had found a way down and rushed up to Aqua "Aqua-"

"Kairi, I don't care, you stay out of this." she snapped.

She turned back to Saïx, then idly lifted his chin with her blade "Tell me-"

"Aqua this is enough-"

"-have you ever felt the pain of your life being taken away as a mere teenager?" Aqua was slowly breaking down once more into cries of anguish and loss "Have you ever felt the pain of watching someone who you love more than anything die in your arms? Have you felt the pain of a mother who lost her child?"

When Saïx raised his hand, she stamped it down "Because- while I didn't give birth to Ven -he was my baby boy." she leaned in as she pressed her Keyblade harder into his flesh "And you took him away from me."

Kairi grabbed her wrist "Aqua I'm serious-"

Aqua shook her off, pushed her away, and snapped her fingers for a barrier that surrounded Kairi "You don't understand."

Kairi banged her fists against the barrier, her screeching voice muffled but heard "Aqua! You're slipping! You're slipping into the same darkness as him! What is happening to you?!"

Aqua lit the tip of her Keyblade "I think burning your limbs to the bone one by one is a slow enough death to understand my agony,"

"AQUA DON'T DO IT!"

"enough to understand the pain and wrath of a grieving mother,"

"AQUA PLEASE!"

"enough to understand how painful it is to lose the light you've been clinging to for so long,"

"PLEASE DON'T! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"enough for your screams to echo my own."

Even as she held the flame to his hand, her resolve was unwavering.

A chakram embedded itself in the ground a foot or two away "Excuse me, but that is my jackass friend you're torturing."

Kairi turned around "Axel!"

Axel summoned his chakram back "Now if you'll excuse me I have orders to kill our intruders so..." he tossed them both at lighting speed "No hard feelings, girls."

Aqua blocked one but ended up in Saïx's grasp. The second shattered Kairi's barrier. Kairi quickly grabbed her Keyblade and ran after Aqua.

Saïx held her in a choke hold with his claymore "Sorry, but we aren't quite keen on you getting out of here alive." Kairi managed to pinpoint a weak spot and very quickly exploited it. She managed to dash by Saïx and attacked him from behind, causing him to release his grip on Aqua. Aqua made quick work to try and combat Axel while Kairi tried getting through Saïx-

Saïx fell, Vanitas twirling his Keyblade in glee "You guys just make all of this so easy!"

Kairi backed away- passed by Axel moments later "HEY!"

Vanitas killed Axel easily "I don't have time for a loser like you."

He grinned at them both "Your real challenge is at the top." he laughed as he faded away into darkness "And don't worry, the way is completely clear."

* * *

HEY IMMA BE ON VACATION FOR AWHILEEE. Sorry guys, I won't have computer access until about Monday and then Wednesday I'll be starting up summer Band Camp, which takes up 7 am to 4:30 pm (Marching band is serious biz)

so for now the story will kinda sorta be on a halt. I'm sorry, I really don't mean for things to stall like this, but I promise I'll get this done before the end of the year.


	45. Chapter 45

Aqua and Kairi began rushing away, and Vanitas returned "Good, leading them away from the real prize..." He flipped and twirled his Keyblade around idly "Xemnas is gonna need to stay alive for now, at least until the old man finally enacts phase two." he sighed "Ugh, if you're gonna travel through time itself you could at least set a date, jerk."

He puffed a small bit of hair up and watched it sink, then vanished into the dark.

...

Kairi and Aqua were standing in one of the numerous hallways, frozen with shock. Xigbar's corpse was left decaying on the ground with a message written in his blood:

_Leave us alone or you're next._

_- You should know who_

Aqua and kairi looked at eachother, then Aqua turned and continued on "Okay, who's left?"

Kairi followed, still in a daze and counting off who'd been killed "Xemnas, I think. he's all that's left."

Aqua nodded "Then I guess he's waiting for us."

...

Vanitas popped up on what used to be Saïx's throne, and he yawned and sat back in it. "So," he held up his hand and idly inspected it "How's it feel to be the last survivor of your Organization?"

Xemnas glared at him "I wouldn't be if you would stop going against our plans."

Vanitas grinned at him "Well, you'll have somebodies instead of Nobodies, right? Not to mention that we're throwing the two off our track." He leaned forward "Besides, I can keep you alive and then convince them I handled you, and we can regroup our darknesses somewhere else."

Xemnas was quiet.

Vanitas inspected him for a moment, then said "Well, I AM talking to Xehanort, right? Or is that Terra running that empty shell?"

"Terra has been eliminated." Xemnas replied "His heart was extinguished a long, long time ago."

Vanitas smiled "How'd ya do it?"

Xemnas smiled back "Despair is the most efficient of weapons."

Vanitas nodded and tapped his head "I can agree." he then vanished again "Chill out here, I'll get you when I've told 'em you're dead."

...

Aqua and Kairi were at the windy top of The Castle That Never Was. Aqua looked around- her detached sleeves clinging to her arms and her sash doing the same or being dragged out into the night -and sighed "No one's here, Vanitas was just leading us on."

Kairi was hugging her arms, wishing her jacket did more to protect her. She looked down at her outfit- it was slightly dimmer, flecks of blood dotted it, maybe there was a tear or two. Even the wind whipping her hair into her face again and again, she felt herself melt into sorrow at what had happened to her innocence. "How long ago was it when I wouldn't be caught dead doing this?" she whispered so quietly the wind drowned it out.

"Sorry, you were all too slow."

Aqua and Kairi turned to find Vanitas. He grinned as he wiped up his bloodied Keyblade "I killed them all on my own."

Aqua glowered at him, but said nothing. Kairi took a step forward and she held her back. "You know, you should really leave that body. It doesn't suit you."

Vanitas laughed, drawing the flat of his Keyblade across his cheek. It left behind a vibrant scarlet trail "Oh really? I think it suits me almost TOO well."

Kairi charged at him "JUST LEAVE SORA ALONE!"

Vanita stepped aside and cruelly drew his Keyblade across her back. Kairi toppled to the ground, crying and trying to heal herself quickly. Vanitas blocked Aqua and easily brought his foot down on her knee and bent it in a way it wasn't meant to bend. With Aqua incapacitated and howling with pain, he walked over to Kairi and flipped her onto her back with Keyblade "So, you think you can fight me? Well, let's just say that mistake will only prolong your suffering and his." He grinned as he lifted her chin "You're cute, maybe I won't kill you yet."

Suddenly one eye turned blue, and he whispered "Please... No, please she's the only thing I have left..."

"Sora, fight him!"

Sora shook his head "He's too strong."

"What did Ven say as his last words?!" She sobbed "I wasn't there for all of it but he did say words you've forgotten already!" she cried a little more, before she said softly "You're stronger than he is... stronger than the darkness... So much stronger than you think..."

Sora lifted the Keyblade away from Kairi, but Vanitas forced it back "You're just a weak little puppet for me to control, what else is there to fight me?"

"Just ten minutes."

Vanitas's eyes narrowed "Huh?"

Sora backed away and helped Kairi up "Just ten minutes with both of them, and then I'll be yours forever."

Vanitas tilted his head "No struggle?"

"No struggle."

Kairi shook her head "Sora-"

The Keyblade vanished "Agreed."

Sora hugged Kairi before she said anything. He was sobbing all sorts of things- _You're okay, I'm sorry, I love you_, the works -but Kairi gently pushed him away. She stared at him. She stared at the sobbing wreck of blue eyes filled with agony who was slowly losing himself in the dark. She wanted to slap him for going in alone, she wanted to punch him for killing Riku. She wanted to make him learn how stupid he was.

But she didn't "Sora... Why did you go in alone?"

Sora shook his head and cupped Kairi's cheek "I couldn't let you die."

"Who said I'd die?" She backed away from Sora and rushed to Aqua's side "Here, help me out with her and we can continue."

Sora waved his hand "Cure."

Aqua winced, then gingerly stood on her bad leg. She sat there a moment then tackled Sora and wept. Sora sat there, numb to her tears. She was lamenting about almost losing Ventus again, but he knew that she knew he wasn't Ven.

He never would be.

He pushed her away "Aqua, please, I'm not Ventus." She held his shoulders "You're my last link to him, so I'll be damned if I lose you." Sora held her hands "Let go."

She literally did so, but Sora shook his head "Let it go... Let Ventus go."

Aqua looked away "What you're asking i-is impossible-"

Sora grabbed her by her straps "I'll be damned when I see a point when it's too late to let anything go." he gave a hopeful smile "It's never too late to let anything go, never, ever, okay?"

Aqua shook her head "I can't-"

Sora shook her "You CAN. Please, just do it for Ven."

Aqua hugged him "I'll try."

Sora then turned to Kairi and placed his head against hers "Kairi, don't forget that I love you..." he began crying "I love you more than I should." Kairi sighed "I don't think there's such a thing."

Sora leaned in a little more "M-may I?" Kairi kissed him in response. Moments later Sora began backing away. He was smiling and crying "Okay, I have only a few minutes left..." Kairi wondered why he kept backing up while he gripped her hands like iron "Only a few minutes to tell you I love you as much as I love my home. You're my last light in this darkness and I can't thank you enough."

_Why did he step onto the low barrier that kept people from falling off?_

"Sora, what are you doing?" Aqua asked with panic rising in her voice.

Sora kept his eyes on Kairi, and he slowly bent over and kissed her forehead "Keep the Realm of Light safe while I can't. I'm doing this for you... I'm doing this for everyone..." Kairi felt her eyes widen as Sora leaned back. He smiled at her, tears and all "Please don't grieve for me."

Kairi tried grabbing his hands as he let go, suddenly realizing the horrible truth and screaming "SORA! SORA!"

Sora- still smiling and crying like nothing had happened -fell back into the thousands upon thousands of feet of air between him and the unforgiving ground.

"SORA!"

* * *

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA I KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE

(yeh my grandparents were absolutely amazing and they let me use their laptop as long as I didn't doing anything REALLLY bad so I typed this up and maybe I can get another chapter up tomorrow)


	46. Chapter 46

Sora felt oddly calm as he hurtled towards his undeniable death. He watched Kairi- even when she was horrified she was beautiful -and when he couldn't see Kairi anymore he watched his tears.

Vanitas was screaming with rage and fury, but now Sora realized he WAS strong enough to stop him. Unfortunately- at least from his perspective -it was probably because he tricked him.

He laughed- it sounded broken and hollow "And you keep saying I'm the idiot..." he craned his neck downwards, ready to let it snap the moment the hit the ground "But I guess you're right."

This was gonna do it. No more Vanitas, no more wash out, pathetic excuse for a hero. Kairi and Aqua could get over him easily-

A wave of turbulence suddenly flipped him over, and then his jacket filled with air as an impromptu parachute. Sora let out a few startled gasps as he bounced around in the sudden gales that cradled him and slowed his descent. Vanitas whooped with delight- they were slowing down enough to have a chance at survival.

**_They were slowing down enough to have a chance at survival._**

Sora desperately tried pulling in his cloak to speed his descent back up, but the wind picked up into a gale. He felt his stomach sink at the realization that this wasn't going to be as much of a one way trip as he thought. Out of instinct he held out his hand-

He hit the ground hard, only able to let out a gasp as air left his lungs and the bones of his ribs and his arm snapped like twigs. There was a moment of ringing in his ears and pain all over his body, then he felt himself drift away.

_Good... maybe I am dead..._

_Since no one else is here.. Goodbye... me..._

...

Aqua and Kairi returned to Disney Castle. Aqua passed along the message of Riku and Sora's death while Kairi ran to her room. She slammed the door- it echoed all over the castle -and began wailing with grief. It seemed to reach everywhere- a keen, mournful sound that followed anyone like some kind of banshee.

It was decided Riku and Sora would get a funeral together- even if Sora couldn't be physically present. So one tomb- similarly built to Ven's -was made for them both, the entry glass with two images to be perceived at different angles.

If you looked at it from the left, Riku would be seen against navy, holding his Keyblade, eyes closed and looking downward with burden. The scroll above him read "Nullus judicatur in tenebris" and below "Aternum frater".

From the right, Sora would be against sky blue. His eyes closed as well, he looked off to the side while his Keyblade was on his shoulder. The top scroll "frangitur, sed non dissipabitur" and the bottom "Amavit aeternum".

There was an empty glass casket set aside for Sora, and Riku occupied another. The main image was them on their islands, sitting on a tree and enjoying the sunset. Another of them among the streets of Traverse Town. And finally- as a monument to their camaraderie -Sora and Riku with their hands held tight. Even if Sora was being choked from behind by Vanitas, even if Ansem was whispering horrible things in Riku's ear, even if darkness was clouding their hearts, it looked like they would never let go.

Kairi refused to see any of it.

...

Xemnas had waited long enough for Vanitas, so he decided to get on the move. Indeed, the Thirteen Darknesses would need to find a new place to gather-

He paused upon seeing Sora's broken body.

He walked up to it, noting the awkward angle of his arm and the small pool of blood. What intrigued him most was how he was breathing.

Just barely.

He gently picked the boy up, and he moaned. Xemnas grinned "So, you thought you could best us, hmm?" He sat there for a few moments, thinking of what his next move should be and what his opponents would do. He grinned and vanished into a Corridor of Darkness.

He reappeared- Sora's body still in his arms -in Sora's bedroom at Disney Castle. He gently set Sora down, then unsheathed one ethereal blade with a cruel grin "I shall need to keep an eye on you."

He sliced open one line on Sora's body, anticipating the boy waking. He groaned a little, but was otherwise still out cold. He repeated the gesture to make an "X", but this time far slower. Sora almost woke up, but Xemnas had finished before he could. With a smile, Xemnas vanished into the dark "Sweet dreams, my dear child."

Kairi- broken as she was -opened the door to Sora's room. She didn't know why she came. Maybe to relieve what little memory she had of him.

The whole castle heard her scream in horror.

...

"Sora... Sora you shouldn't be here..."

Sora didn't know why he heard Riku's voice, nor why it was so gentle and peaceful. Or maybe he did. His head was too fuzzy to process anything right now.

"Please, that wasn't the way."

There was a voice that stunned him far more. "Ven...?" he whispered.

He felt hands lifting him up into a gentle embrace "Sora you gotta wake up."

Sora hugged them both back "I don't wanna..." He clung to them tighter "I wanna be with you."

"Don't chase the dreams." Riku whispered, and Ventus finished the phrase "They'll take you nowhere."

Sora bothered to open his eyes, and he saw Riku and Ven, both smiling, both of them perfectly okay- Before Sora could say anything Ventus closed his eyes again "Sora, please, Kairi needs you so much more than we do."

He felt Riku pat his back "It's what you gotta do, okay? Please, no frowny faces."

Sora felt the dream slipping away from him, and he tried so hard to continue sleeping, but he soon felt himself rising through the throes of sleep like a bubble in the sea.

* * *

OOOOOHHH HE LIVESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	47. Chapter 47

Sora floated around in darkness before he finally heard a voice; Kairi.

"Sora, if you can hear me give me a sign!"

He felt her holding his hand, and he squeezed it.

She sounded breathless with excitement "Do it again!"

He did so, starting to open his eyes "Kai...?"

There she was- a little sleepless looking, frazzled, and disheveled -but smiling wider than he had ever seen anyone smile. She laughed and cupped his face "You're alive! You're alive!" He smiled, then frowned. His cloak was gone, and then there was that ominous presence at the back of his head. It was painful to even breathe and his arm had healed bones, but it was hard to move and immensely sore.

"Wait... Vanitas..."

Kairi backed away and gave a strained smile "We accounted for him. Don't worry."

Sora was about to grab her hands to demand a clearer answer when he realized his hands were strapped palm down at his wrist, his ankles similarly treated. The straps were strong, and buckled so the Keyblade's powers would be of no use. Kairi looked away "I'm sorry-"

"Perfect." Sora said with no sarcasm in his tone. He smiled at her "It's perfect."

Kairi chuckled a little, then ran a finger along his arm "Oddly enough... It's been vanishing..." Sora glanced over, blinking at how Vanitas's influence on his appearance had receded. It wasn't on his legs at all anymore and now it seemed to huddle for support at his hands.

He thought a moment, then asked "Hey, could I sit up?"

Kairi undid the straps wordlessly, and Sora pushed himself up. He felt odd controlling himself again with Vanitas being so out of touch. He closed his eyes, searching his heart for the familiar dark presence. And there he was, but it felt like he was sealed off...

Sora laughed "Wow... he can't..." he held up his hands "He can't get to me anymore."

Kairi's brow furrowed "That's awfully deus ex machina."

Sora tilted his head "What?"

Kairi sighed and smiled lightly at how he hadn't heard the phrase before "It seems a little too good to be true is what I'm saying."

Sora inspected Vanitas again, turning too inward to hear the rest of Kairi's musings. He calmly did a small "walk" around Vanitas's heart, examining the small barrier in place now. It was light. A familiar but not quite named light. He pressed against it, as if trying to listen to what it could say to him-

He snapped back to reality and bent over in pain. Vanitas wasn't too pleased with his imprisonment.

Sora's hands- suddenly further encased in that horrible virus of black -snapped at Kairi's neck, choking her while a maniacal grin crept onto his features. "Sora... Sora please...!" Kairi gasped as he pressed harder and harder against her windpipe. Sora suddenly let go, the darkness leaving as he gained control of himself.

He took a moment to collect himself, then sank back against his headrest with his hands pressed against his face. Vanitas was still there. Vanitas could still hurt. He would never be safe around anyone for the rest of his life-

"Sora," Kairi gently brought his hands down "calm down, everything will be okay."

Sora stared at her now bruised neck. Nothing was okay. Nothing.

She lifted his chin so he was staring at her "Sora, it's **_fine_**."

Sora then slowly began scooting away "O-okay..." The moment Kairi relaxed, he bolted for the door. He would have even gotten there if he didn't collapse on the ground coughing and in terrible pain.

Kairi helped him back to his bed, scolding him "Sora, I'm gonna be fine. You need to rest, okay?"

Sora tried running again, but Aqua walked in with a tray of tea. She blinked in surprise, then smiled "You're okay!" She set the tea down and hugged him "Oh, I was so worried!" She backed up and handed him a cup "You've been out for a few days, but I've always brought an extra just in case you wake up and want some." Sora shook his head and chuckled, then coughed. He stared at his tea. It looked an awful lot like beer...

"Several ribs were broken, don't even get me started on your arm..." Aqua sighed as she swirled her creamy cup of chamomile tea. She noted Sora putting his cup aside "What, have you never had tea before? You haven't even taken a sip..." after a moment she tried goading him on "It's mint. You're okay with mint, right? I even put in lots of sugar." She shook her head "Oh, I put off your appetite just mentioning your injuries-"

"No, no I was just reminded of another stupid decision of mine..." Sora smiled a little, then frowned "Ugh, why did I do that..."

Kairi scooted her chair a little closer "Did what?"

Sora glared at her "Nothing, okay?"

Kairi looked at her cup of tea: black cherry with cream and sugar. She held it out to him "Here, you can have mine."

Sora looked at it, then asked "Haven't you-"

"No, I can get another cup, anyways."

He held out his hand, hesitated, then grabbed the cup and sipped some. He smiled "This is really good."

Kairi smiled and left to get herself another cup. Sora and Aqua sat together in silence. Aqua continued silently sipping her tea and wondering why Sora didn't want the one she'd made for him, Sora sipped his and wondered how in all the worlds something could be so sweet and creamy and delicious.

"So..." Aqua began softly "What was that stupid thing?"

Sora paused. He then said cryptically "Well, if you really do think I'm such an innocent kiddo like Ven was... you're wrong."

"Sora, I'd like a straight answer."

Sora merely drank his tea some more.

"_Sora_."

Sora set down his cup with a loud thunk and blurted out "Okay, I was depressed, I didn't have anyone around, and I just thought... I just thought that maybe..." he groaned and buried his face in his hands. Aqua quickly lined up the pieces "You turned to alcohol, huh?" she sipped her tea "I'm not surprised... you being someone who's been through the stuff you have."

Sora hugged himself, wincing as he began using his previously broken arm "I was stupid."

"No, just lost." Aqua said "You were looking for an escape."

Sora was stunned when she added "After Ven's death I went into the Castle's wine cellar and had a few glasses a few times."

Sora looked at her incredulously as she continued "I didn't really act like it because I knew how to minimize a hangover and I was smart enough not to get too drunk... I guess after you left I kinda snapped and had too much and I was just... I was just..."she struggled to find her voice for a moment, then resumed "The wine made me so angry at it all I left to go find you." She sipped her tea again "I'm saying personally that you shouldn't get into it again. Sober up while it's easy."

She set down her cup, starting to cry "For example, I've replaced it with tea," her voice started cracking and croaking "like I used to have w-with M-master... Master Eraqus..."

Sora patted her shoulder as she began weeping for her dead companions. She then hugged him and asked him all the questions that he'd already asked and gotten no response from, wept out more of the river of tears in her heart.

But soon after everything was quiet and still. Aqua asleep in Sora's lap, and Sora leaning against his pillows, asleep as well. Both of them recovering.

* * *

Here have some still angsty but fluffier feels.


	48. Chapter 48

Sora was shaken awake by Kairi "Sora! Sora! We got a solution!"

He scrunched his face as he tried waking himself up faster "Wha...?" He suddenly realized Aqua wasn't sleeping in his lap anymore. Perhaps she'd woken earlier and left so he could have some rest on his own.

Kairi was smiling, but it seemed... strained. Just a little bit. "Sora, me and dad got an idea!" She helped him out of bed and began dragging him along the halls. He followed along with a utterance of soft cursing at how she was using his sore arm "Vanitas is darkness, right? So how do you get rid of it?"

Sora was still half asleep "I dunno... dark-y stuff..."

Kairi giggled "No, you shine a light on it!"

Sora yawned "Okay... so you're gonna light me up?"

Kairi stopped and turned to him. She thought a moment, then smiled "Blizzard."

Sora instantly jumped at the sudden feeling of ice going down his shirt. Kairi was still smiling "Awake now?"

Sora glared at her, but smiled a little "Yeah." Kairi resumed dragging him down to the chamber of the cornerstone, and Sora felt his insides twist. First off there was Ven's resting place, then Riku's, and when he tilted his head it was apparently for him too, before they found out he survived. Kairi dragged him along a little more "Come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner you can leave, okay?" she sounded uneased as well.

He paused in front of the glowing orb "Kairi, are you sure we should-" Kairi sighed "Sora, come on, it's the only thing we can try right now." Sora held out his hand, took a deep breath, and very gently touched it.

Pain.

Unbearable pain.

Perhaps he was on the ground now, writhing like he was caught in a seizure. He could barely tell. Suddenly he started to remember this agony, having faced it before, and finally pinpointed it as his heart once again trying to free itself from his body. But why was that happening?

Maybe he was screeching, maybe he wasn't. Maybe he heard Kairi say she was going to get Aqua.

"Ventus, what did you do?!"

He was stunned to hear Riku so angry and desperate sounding. He couldn't see him, but a golden aura was starting to appear. One eye saw the real world, another was seeing... he wasn't quite sure. Golden light and the ruined streets of the World That Never Was shifting in and out. He was so confused and felt like he was splitting apart.

"VENTUS!" Riku sounded even angrier.

Sora felt someone trying CPR on him.

"I-I just... I just didn't want him to deal with that again..."

Sora heard an echoing sound... Perhaps it was his own voice, growling with loathing, or maybe it was Kairi sobbing an apology?

Riku and Ven's argument resumed, sounding far clearer than everything else.

"You didn't-"

"I DID OKAY?! I wasn't gonna let him drown like that-"

"We were told not to interfere that directly!"

"I don't care!"

"You should now because IT'S KILLING HIM!" Riku NEVER sounded so distressed, so hysterical. Sora saw his vision of real life starting to still and fade into black, the other mysterious image lending him little clue as to what was going on. "Make more Xehanorts?" he asked, his voice oddly doubled.

He heard Riku yell again "VENTUS! JUST UNDO IT!"

"But Vani-"

"VENTUS DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE NOW OR LATER?!"

Sora felt himself caught in a whirlwind of darkness, Xemnas's voice echoing out "As your flesh bears the sigil, so your name shall be known as that...of a recusant."

_what... sigil...?_

...

Sora felt himself wake up in the middle of the night. Or rather, Vanitas woke up.

"Glad that wasn't long." he grinned, his golden eyes almost glowing in the pale moonlight. He stood a little shakily, then rolled his shoulders as he walked out of his recovery room "I got some business to do..." He knew the route he was taking, he knew exactly what he was doing. Sora was a muddling little thought, nothing more.

He quietly slipped into Kairi's room, barely flinching at how Sora escalated into an almost unbearable migrane of screeching anger and fear. He quietly walked around, examining everything Kairi had, and occasionally picking up an item or two. With a small arsenal of girlish items stashed away in Sora's empty pockets, and very carefully picked up Kairi's sleeping figure "Aww... Isn't she so sweet even in sleep?" he crooned as he turned to carry her out "It's giving me cavities."

Sora was trying to stop him- doing anything, ANYTHING to get Kairi back to safety or to wake her.

Vanitas started climbing steps, leading the dear princess away to one of the taller, more abandoned sections of the castle "And fortunately a heavy sleeper."

Although at that moment she stirred "uhm...?"

Vanitas mockingly kissed her forehead and perfectly imitated Sora's voice "Just me Kairi, don't worry."

She smiled and dipped back into sleep. Vanitas then opened a door to a empty room, closed it, laid Kairi on a bed, made sure she was nice and tied up, soundproofed the room- really he was going to spare no expense of anyone knowing what had happened before it was too late. He checked over what he had picked up- well, he tied Kairi up with ribbon, he had found a letter opener too (that need to be sharpened, he noted) and the needles of a sewing kit would make some nice reactions.

He grinned, and began quietly sharpening her letter opener. He suddenly stopped, one eye blue again "I swear to whatever god is witnessing this that if you harm her I will kill you."

He resumed "Pfft, as if. It's just you, me, and her." he glanced at Kairi to ensure she was still sleeping "And then- when you have just enough time to show everyone what _you_ did -we'll leave and finally join our rightful place in the Darkness."

He tested the blade, satisfied with its sharpness. He quietly crept over, and hovered inches above Kairi, gently running her own letter opener across her shoulders "Wake up, dearest, wake up." he dug in the blade a little deeper "It's time to play."

Kairi's eyes snapped wide open, but she barely let out a whimper. She glared at him, and then mustered out a bold retort "Leave him alone."

Vanitas laughed, picking up his knife to drag it along Kairi's cheek "No, he's mine. All mine. Ventus thought he could seal me off, he thought he could make me vanish, but he forgot that the closer you are to the light," lightning fast he jabbed at Kairi's hand, Kairi stiffening and biting down on her cheek hard to stifle a scream as it went straight through her hand "the greater your shadow becomes." He tilted his head a little, digging in the blade and twisting it "What do you think, Sora?"

Sora desperately pulled it out and grabbed her hand to heal it "I think you're sick and twisted." he brushed Kairi's cheek "Don't worry, don't worry I promise I'll get you out okay-"

Vanitas flashed back and resumed his little game. He brought out a few pins and began sticking them up and down Kairi's arm "So, was it you who thought of it?" He grinned as Kairi began making little noises in response to his treatments "Was it you who thought of trying to kill me like that?" he pushed in one pin as far as it would go "Because I'm not amused."

Kairi had tears leaking out of her eyes, but she continued glaring at him "I did it because you're a monster who deserves it!"

Vanitas's sadistic grin darkened into a displeased scowl "Oh, you think I'm a monster?" He picked up his knife again and slashed it down her arm "Me? Someone who's loathed just because his heart is nothing but darkness? Someone who was RAISED to be evil? To hurt?" he drew it slowly across her nightgown, cutting the fabric down to her navel while leaving a light scrape "Because honestly I think you should have a check on the definition of evil."

Kairi whispered, horror starting to creep into her voice "No... no please tell me you aren't-"

Vanitas cut her off "Later, yes. Now?" He drove his blade into her side as deep as he could manage "I think I'll enjoy you screaming."

Kairi whispered out a scream, a small whining sound of pain. She didn't want to have him enjoy anything about this, nothing at all. But she couldn't help it anymore, and began sobbing "Stop it, please stop it!"

Vanitas merely scooped up some blood from an open wound, smeared it over his lips, then grinned "No." He kissed her, Kairi gagging on the metallic taste of her own blood.

Moments later he backed away in horror, Sora back in control. He stared at his hands, beginning to hyperventilate. Kairi took a deep breath, then said carefully "Sora, Sora calm down-"

"I hurt you..." he whispered. He looked up at her, crying "I hurt you...!"

Kairi shook her head "Sora, come on-"

Sora bolted down the hall, his scream hoarse and broken "SOMEONE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

...

Kairi paced outside of her father's study.

Aqua, King Mickey, and Sora were all holding an emergency trial- she had been omitted to "recover from trauma". Even if it was still only a short time after midnight and Kairi had been hastily bandaged up and given a blanket to help recover and to make herself presentable, there were muffled voices on the other side of the door debating over what to do about this newer episode in what seemed to be an ongoing drama.

Kairi pressed her ear to the door for what seemed like the millionth time, trying so hard to hear what they were coming to. She was FINE, she didn't need to recover from anything. She was shaken, she was still a little sore, but she was perfectly fine. But then again, if she closed her eyes for long enough, that horrible image of Sora grinning at her with maniacal gold eyes would appear and she would almost be ready to cry.

She walked across the hall and sat down, not understanding why King Mickey had barred her entry to the room until an agreement had been made. She felt that she could help make a decision-

She bolted up when the door opened and Sora walked out. He looked terrible, his eyes- thankfully blue now -were sunken and looking down and away. His shoulders slouched and his pace was hesitant but resolved.

Kairi walked up to him "Hey-"

Sora walked past her, saying softly "Kairi, just don't."

Confused, she watched him vanish to another segment of Disney Castle. Aqua quietly walked out, somber and grim. Kairi looked at her "What's his deal?" Aqua stared at her with a disbelieving look. She shook her head and sighed "Kairi, Sora nearly killed you." Kairi glared at her "I think you mispronounced 'Vanitas', Aqua."

Aqua looked at her, then stared ahead, silent for a few moments. She thought about what to say, then whispered "Sora has been banished from Disney Castle."

Kairi whipped her head to Aqua "What...?!"

Aqua continued, barely acknowledging Kairi "We deliberated about it for awhile. We took into account how much you had been hurt, how much farther it could potentially go, how well Sora could hold on to himself, and we also took notice of Sora's remorse and demands for punishment of some kind." Aqua sighed and hugged herself "We decided the odds were most favorable with him just... gone." Kairi was backing away, looking betrayed. Aqua closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry "I'm sorry, but we all agreed the stakes were far too high if we let him stay."

Kairi shook her head "No... NO THAT'S JUST WHAT HE WANTS!" She dashed after him "Sora! SORA!" She didn't want to lose him, she'd lost enough already.

She found him leaving with a rucksack tossed over his shoulder, staring unflinchingly into a void of darkness. "SORA!"

He barely turned his head at her voice. Kairi stopped, and grabbed his shoulder "You don't have to go..." Sora was silent. Kairi turned him around, feeling everything about her clench at how many tears were already leaving tracks "You don't have to go, Sora."

Sora shook his head, and turned back around "You don't understand-"

"All I understand is that if you leave you're going to die!" She snapped at him.

Sora chuckled darkly "And if I stay..." he said those magic words in such a simple, offhand manner "you'll die." He turned back to leave, but Kairi stopped him again "No I won't because I know-"

"I know what you're gonna say." Sora barked at her "And no, I'm not strong enough. I'm nowhere near strong enough."

Kairi felt her hands clenching "You're not strong enough because you're too blind to see it-"

"Oh I get it." Sora said, turning around while his tone became harsh and sarcastic "You want to stay with a guy who will abuse you, who could kill you in a heartbeat without any remorse." he laughed, his voice rising with hysteria and anger "Oh, not just without remorse, he'll sit there and laugh at your bleeding corpse!"

Kairi stared at him as he took a few breaths to calm down.

He shook his head, then spat "So, how many times do I have to beat you?"

Kairi scoffed "Excuse me?"

Sora repeated his question "How many times do I have to beat you? How many times do I have to hurt you? How many times do I have to do this and maybe even worse evils to get you to go away?!"

Kairi frowned "I don't care because none of it would be YOU. Besides, I thought you liked me-"

"Kairi I LOVE you." Sora corrected her "And THAT is why I'm leaving." He turned and took a step before Kairi grabbed him "You are NOT leaving me! Too many people have left my life already! We're all we have left for each other-"

Sora slapped her.

While Kairi's mouth remained open in shock as she raised a hand to her red cheek. Sora yelled at her "NEWS FLASH YOU HAVE OTHER FRIENDS! YOU HAVE A LIFE YOU DON'T NEED TO THROW AWAY FOR ME! YOU HAVE THOUSANDS OF OTHER GUYS WHO'D BEG TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND AND I HONESTLY THINK YOU SHOULD STOP BEING SUCH AN ENTITLED BRAT!" he panted for a moment, then wiped his face with his hand "You just don't understand that I'm not right for you!"

Kairi shook her head, and grabbed his hand. She was growing hysterical "You can be right for me if we just work at it-"

Sora pulled away "We're through."

Kairi was frozen "What...?"

Sora turned to his portal, shaking his head and waving his hand at her "We're through. I'm dumping you."

He readjusted his rucksack and finally left "I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you around."

* * *

ouch Sora that could've been handled better.


	49. Chapter 49

There was a clink of coinage barely heard of cacophonous racket of drunken bar patrons singing rowdy songs and doing the stupidest things. Sora sighed as he slid the payment over a bit "Another drink please." The bartender scooped up the munny, the orbs of universal currency turning into coins in his hand from Sora's perspective "Okay then, kiddo."

Sora then slumped on the counter, trying to still his already spinning and numb head. Still, it wasn't numb enough. Nowhere near as numb as he wanted it to be. Vanitas grinned "It's not gonna work-" he paused as his requested drink arrived "Thank you." after taking a sip, he continued, turning to watch the crowd "I'm still here with you." he grinned sickeningly sweet "I always will be."

Sora swirled the drink around a bit and gazed at his rippled reflection "It's not for you..." he took a large gulp, chugging as much as he could. When he dropped it to wipe his mouth, he blinked away a few tears. He hiccuped a little, wiping the tears away, and slumped on the bar and muttered something. Vanitas laughed "Oh I get it." He ran a finger along the edge of Sora's glass and continued mockingly "It's for little bitch back home."

"Her name was Kairi." Sora said with an edge of anger "She was probably the only girl who'd like me, I liked her a whole lot- no I freaking loved her more than anything-" he suddenly halted, then took another drink, saying bitterly "And you made me dump her."

After a moment of mournful silence, he sighed "And remembering that is a sign that I haven't had enough." Sora was about to take another drink when Vanitas paused him "Correction, you dumped her BECAUSE of me."

Sora had a very unamused and broken expression.

Vanitas couldn't hide his glee "Just saying."

Sora resumed drinking away his sanity. Vanitas decided to stand aside and let Sora wreck himself on his own. Sora, meanwhile, just kept on drinking and drinking, occasionally stepping out into an alley or some other abandoned or unpopulated place to spill out his guts.

He didn't care.

Not anymore.

He continued on and on, his emotions blurring into grand swoops of violence and despair. The only thing that mattered was that Vanitas never got out far enough to seriously hurt anyone. Sora decided if his life was gonna be hell, he might as well turn himself into a living seal to hold back this terrible darkness. Step one in his plan: become an emotionless shell so nothing would hurt anymore. He had yet to think of step two as anything more than "Keep Vanitas tucked in as you wander the worlds until the day you collapse and die of exhaustion."

The whole night Vanitas would comment, he'd make Sora say the worst things to say and engage more than one light scuffle, but he would never take back the puppet strings he'd been using, oddly enough.

Then again, Sora did everything he needed to absolutely bring his rock bottom life even lower without his help.

...

Kairi was furious, heartbroken, desolate. But being such a pure heart of light made her sway between fine and not. It annoyed her that her own heart kept her from really expressing how she felt. She refused to talk with King Mickey or Queen Minnie, and conversation with Aqua was strained.

She couldn't trust anyone anymore. At least it sure felt like that.

She cuddled her pillow, screaming into it. Isn't separation and Sora completely broken what Vanitas wanted?! HE HAD BEEN GIVEN EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTED WHY DIDN'T THEY SEE THAT? She screamed again, enjoying how cathartic it was. Her scream trickled into soft crying.

Sora was gone.

He was gonna be gone forever.

Another person leaving her.

And she couldn't do anything about it.

...

"Mate, you up yet?"

Sora groaned. He grabbed his splitting head, resisting the urge to vomit. He tried taking deep breaths, but paused at a familiar scent. _That couldn't be..._ Then there was a slight rocking that he knew. He knew it right in his bones.

He was on a ship...?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a different voice "Take it easy, you had probably a few too many drinks last night."

The first one again "Goodness, William, don't smother him can't you tell he's about to-"

Sora suddenly bolted to a railing and threw up. As he was coughing out the last dregs of last night he heard a small sigh "Either he hasn't quite gotten sea legs yet, or whatever he's drunk has come right back up." then a small chuckle "Or maybe both."

Sora made a slurred noise that could have been interpreted as a question as he got a good look as his new companions. There was a young man, looking well kept if not a little shabby with his slicked back brown hair and small goatee and mustache. Meanwhile, the man at the helm looked considerably more like...

Well, Sora thought in all his traveling recently that he would never meet a REAL pirate. His skin was much darker than his companion and his hair was done up in dangling dreadlocks with all sorts of bits and pieces woven in.

The man tilted his head, Sora finally identifying him as the first voice that woke him "So, I take it you're still not all awake then?"

"Don't... don't think so." Sora sighed, still feeling nauseous. The other man began leading him away "You know, I think you should really go below and rest-"

"The boy will be fine. After that many glasses and still able to wake in the morning, he's a strong one." the man at the helm waved his hand. Sora winced a little, trying to calm his headache and still how much he wanted to vomit, then asked "What's goin' on? Who are you guys?"

"Wow, maybe you did have a few too many drinks." The man at the helm mused. He then checked his bearings, and called over his friend "Will, be a lamb and steer our ship please. Just keep it straight on 'till I give any orders."

The man walked over as Will took up steering, and Sora noted he had an almost drunken swagger to his stride. He wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders "You remember last night, correct?"

Sora scrunched his face in thought, and his mind met a blur of drinking and... well, he couldn't remember much else. He could almost hear Vanitas laughing at him for it. "No..." He replied cautiously "Not really."

The man then introduced himself as Captain Jack Sparrow, and explained that while Sora was too drunk to really remember anything he'd shown off what Jack had labeled rather ambiguously as "Useful skills" and had somehow ended up being hired by the pirate to go off and find his old ship, "The Black Pearl" and to help rescue some girl named "Elizabeth".

Sora felt his stomach sinking at how great a start he had with his new, lonely life as an outcast.

* * *

SORRY BOUT THE WAIT GUYS~ (unfortunately there's another on the way because I think Sora's going on strike for all the abuse I've poured on him)


End file.
